A Glass of Wonderland
by River1
Summary: Completed! Sorry for the lousy grammar! R&R! Thanks for your patience! F and J meet weird, quirky personalities. This book is peppered in with amatuerish philisophy inspired very largely by Alice in Wonderland and Jostein Gardnaar's ideas.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Name: **RiverSong

**Title of Story: **A Glass of Wonderland

**Type of Story: **AU

**Rating of Story: **PG

**Characters in Story: **F, J, Misc. Characters from Hardy Boys Case Files and OCs**.**

**Warnings: **None

**Plot Blurb: **A mysterious ICQ exchange and a clown on campus grounds bring Frank and Joe to an enchanting island off the coast of Thailand, near Phi Phi Leh, to learn more about themselves and life through philosophizing and of course, to solve the mystery of the Queen of Hearts. 

**Splash Page:**

**Special Notes: **This is inspired by Jostein Gaardner's Sophie's World, The Solitaire Mystery and Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. I love these stories so much and I want to place Frank and Joe in simple mysteries of the heart and mind. I am bowled over by Mr Gaardner's works because a lot of what he wrote coincided with what I think about the faculty of Wonder. I hope I'm not plagiarizing and if anyone think so, please do flag it out to me.

The ideas may be similar but the words are my own. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor, broke little girl who love to dream. 


	2. 1

His watch's alarm sharply shrieked two in the morning. Sighing at the sudden disruption, Frank Hardy, with his eyes still glued to the LCD monitor, reached across his desk and felt around for the singing watch which was nagging him to halt all activities and slip into slumber. Almost knocking over a glass half-filled with water, Frank swiftly peeled his eyes away from the screen and balanced the tall glass back just in time before it spilled over treasured, opened books.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He wordlessly swore under his breath and ran a hand through his glossy, dark-brown hair which had the ability to flop back in place no matter how hard anyone tried to ruffled it up. Joe always tried to mess it up, jealous of Frank's sleek, straight locks when his would always curl slightly inwards at the ends. However, both brothers had their own unique charms and somehow, despite his "to-die-for" hair, most girls seemed to prefer Joe's sculptured Adonis looks. However, that Adonis had already found his Aphrodite and Frank, on more than one occasion, had to listen to a poor lass cry when Joe rejected her advances.

After picking it up his watch with no more near-accidents, Frank switched the alarm off, thinking that he must be some weird sort of guy. Most people used alarms to wake themselves up. Frank utilized those useful gadgets to remind himself to go to sleep. He could not help it- he was addicted to the Internet, as do most insomniacs, because he was lonely when the world was fast asleep, leaving him behind to grapple with consciousness alone. However, the fact that his computer was online relieved the intensity of his solitude to a huge extent. Being connected to the WWW gave him comfort with the promise of 'ready-at-a-click' companionship. If he was feeling chatty, he could always go to some message board and type in some provocative or controversial remarks to spark an intellectual debate. He liked to stir up the cauldrons of stagnant ideas- to push the people around him to be more alive in the world of the minds. And he loved it more when he could just think of one question that could collapse a synthesis after many rounds of thesis and anti-thesis so the whole process of discourse would start all over again. 

Thus, that was how he spent his Christmas Break. Sometimes, he wondered if arguing and asking questions over the internet or just idly chatting with old friends, was just an escape for him. Wearing himself out as his fingers flew over the keyboard until the black ink of the night dissolved to reveal daylight, he would be indirectly forcing his brains to remain numb on that issue.

_Callie. Oh Callie. Why haven't we reach a damn resolution?_

Though his heart was reminding him by breaking into countless pieces every single day.

The subdued hues of his surrounds was a stark contrast to the bright cascading windows, threatening to spill out of the screen. Though the windows flashed WebPages from different web sites, in the eyes of the one who knew what he was looking for, they formed a simple discourse for him to analyze and mull over until he could decide which was the best graphic card to invest in for the coming year.

Leaning back, he stared up at the ceiling of his dimly lit room to rest his eyes and doing so caused dazzling white spots to assault his vision like asteroids speeding menacingly close to a space shuttle across the galaxy. Cracks that lined the ceiling soon traced into forms and shapes open to his interpretation and he thought he found a lamb hidden in the tapestry of flaking paintworks. How intriguingly organize his mind must be, always trying to form order out of something as chaotic and random as crack-lines.

He shivered a little, feeling the coldness of winter gnaw into his bones. The radiator did little to ease the frigid temperature and he was already wearing his sweater with two t-shirts underneath. Winter was not kind to Bayport this year and he desperately wished it would be merciful when Christmas arrived. Though he loved the fantasia that winter inspired, he wished earnestly that the beauty did not have to come with the price-tag of less than 32 Fahrenheit. 

"Oh, oh." 

Lost in his own thoughts of frame-rates and usefulness of DVI outputs, Frank absentmindedly retrieved the message on his ICQ after its arrival was childishly announced by the program.

**Who are you?**

Distracted from his mission of making a decision before he and Phil Cohen make a trip down to New York City later in the afternoon to source for the ultimate game machine, Frank stared at the innocuous question from an unknown originator. A long string of numbers marked the ICQ ID of the sender but Frank had no idea who it was. Paranoid about leaking personal information to a stranger, Frank decided to throw the question back at the one who asked, biting the side of his lower lip as he typed.

_Maybe it's a secret admirer! Hah! Joe's not the only heartbreaker around._

**Who_ are_ you!**

He waited patiently for a reply as he drummed his fingers on the tabletop. Many things piqued his curiosity, even simple mysteries like this. A thought dampened his spirits a little. Most likely, the person was just someone he knew who had re-installed ICQ and was trying to consolidate the contact list all over again.

**I don't know who I am. Do you know who you are?**

_Hmm… secretive ain't ya? No… please don't be a psychopath! I want a nice holiday before I go back to college…_

To obvious choices splayed out in front of him. He could discard the exchange and think no more of it or he could go along like a blind man playing by ear. Probably not so blind. There were still knowledge about the person's identity that could be sought and give Frank a clue or at least a pseudonym for the faceless person. He fiddled with ICQ's options and matched the ID to a nickname. The first person that flashed in his mind was his beloved, kid brother. Who else could be so restless in the middle of the night? Very logically, Joe must be dead bored because Vanessa refused to chat with him over the phone so late in the night so he decided to ruffle Frank's feathers a little- when he could not ruffle the hair.

"TheWhiteRabbit@Wonderland. Interesting kiddo though I'll prefer FreeEntrance@Disneyland or ComplimentaryTicket@UnitedAir." Frank mused softly to himself and smiled cynically after. Alice in Wonderland was his all time favorite book which about a haughty girl with too much questions trapped in a magical fantasy where poker cards came alive to chop off people's heads.

**Cut it out Joseph Hardy. I have some stuff to do all right? Go pester Vanessa some more.**

This time, the reply was almost immediate and slightly longer.

**Who is Joseph Hardy? He's your younger brother whom you dote upon so much but do you really know who he is? Who are you really too? Do you know? Do you… _wonder?_**

Now, Frank regretted not dismissing the messages in the first place. The sender might well be someone on the other side of Earth on an inverted time zone from his but he doubted it on a hunch. Twilight till four a.m. always attracted all sorts of nocturnal freaks. Slowly, he felt himself turning into one gothic mess as well wearing permanent eye-shadows from the brand, "Sleepless".

He gripped the glass of water and took a sip from it. Already, the water had turned icy cold and swallowing it froze his brains for a head-splitting moment.

**How sad. We seemed to have lost the ability to wonder. I'm so afraid you'll soon lose the child in you and you won't qualify to take the same trip as ****Alice****. She used to be such a darling, asking questions in that overbearing manner- flooding our beautiful land and then turning large and tiny alternately. But she has grown up to become a grouchy old maid in ****Seattle**** so contacting her is useless. She believed she had dreamt the entire adventure! Bah! Anyway, back to you. Since we have lost her, Mad Hatter suggested we invite you to replace her at our lovely tea party. What do you think? Tea do taste much better than ice-cold water, isn't it so?**

Frank choked on the water and slammed the glass so hard down onto the desk that it was a miracle for it not to crack or shatter. Immediately, he glanced around his room but saw nothing of interest except for the overlapping shadows of furniture illuminated by the table lamp glowing a soothing shade of orange- the sole source of light in the room. Standing up abruptly, he crossed the distance to his window and flung it open to take a look outside, mindless of the frosty air biting at his skin.

_Please don't let it be a serial killer or someone perverted like that, God. Please. I have a life to live…_

He took in the silence, save the night sounds of non-hibernating insects, and surveyed the street below, holding his breath in anticipation at spotting a stalker. All he saw were bald trees with upturned palms, holding on to treasure troves of frosted stars, caging in their bounty with white, gnarled fingers. However, greed was always one of the worst seven sins to rid of. They tried to hold on to too much treasure and thus, spilled more than was desired onto the ground. Heaven thwarted their efforts as well- too kind to allow those frozen diamonds to be in the possession of only a few, selfish, wrinkled entities. It let fall a thick blanket of gems that burst a dazzling whiteness that shimmered even under the pale moonlight- gems that quenched the fires of Autumn with their freezing beauty.

Exhaling heavily until his chest hurt, he walked back to his armchair and sat down heavily. Tea. Water. How did the sender know he had just drank water that tasted like melted snow?

"Joe, is this you?" Frank whispered, willing for the next message to pop up and go, 'Haha! Caught ya!'.

**Cut it out! I warned you, brat.**

Frank could almost imagine a sorrowful voice of a maligned person narrating the next reply.

**I'm not going to harm you, nor am I against you. I just want to help you keep the child in you, the real you in yourself before you become jaded. Wonder, like I said, is a delightful faculty. Without it, we'll never be where we are today for the discovery of a whole new science often start with just a simple thought. An apple on the head and boom! Gravity! **

**But most of us live from days to days like mechanical androids, so trapped in our mundane routine that we have forgotten who we really are and what amazing creatures we are meant to be. We don't just belong in the world. We don't just exist. We are definitely not a product of coincidence. Do you ever think about it? **

**I ask you again, Frank Hardy. Who are you?**

Despite his reservations, Frank decided to follow the enigma down a tunnel that he was not sure if light would shine at the end. The exchange was getting interesting and he always thought of himself as a philosopher of some kind. He slouched in his chair and thought about the questions, feeling not at all silly for doing so for was it not in everybody's mind to know more about themselves?

_Who am I? I'm Frank Hardy. I'm the son of Fenton and Laura Hardy, elder brother of an imp, Joseph Hardy. My full name is Franklin Jeremiah Hardy. I have dark brown hair and eyes which I'm not positive if they're a intense shade of deep brown or just black. 6ft 1 with a muscular lean built, I have no lack of dates. Many call me intelligent and I have an IQ of 180 though it doesn't always show. I'm now doing an accelerated law degree program in Harvard. Life is good._

_But Callie's not here with me and that made me sad. She is so much a part of me that it's so scary. So who am I? Does it constitute the part of her that I have etched into me?_

**I just know I'm not who I'm supposed to be, yet. But I know that I am me. I know my name is not the answer you want, since you already know.**

Frank waited again and this time, the reply came back in the blink of an eye.

**Of course you're you. If only you understood the true wisdom behind your words. **

Chewing on a knuckle, letting the jarring pain that the act induced in his bones to jolt his mind to some intelligence, Frank thought over his next reply, not wanting to sound stupid and yet the same time, not wanting to boast what he did not have knowledge to.

**So tell me. What's the true wisdom you are talking about? I am me, I understand, but because I'm me, I'll probably never see me. Even when I look in the mirror, all I see is a left-right reversal image of my own face. Can a mind understand itself? Build tons of debates and win or lose all on its own? How can I who exist as me take a step back to understand what's me?**

The reply did not come. He waited until the blackness of the night dispersed into muted hues of purple and red. As light filter through with more intensity, so did the colors take on the vibrancy of a child's water colors palette. The veil finally tore and daylight burst forth as the colors become brighter and brighter until it become a blindingly colorless.

Disappointed, Frank was about to shut down his PC when ICQ flashed again, bringing more news from the stranger. Excitement coursed through his veins and he felt a little giddy at where these exchanges would bring him to. 

_Life's just one, big fat riddle.___

He felt headier still when his mind's intestine digested the next message.

**Look around you. Isn't the morning beautiful? Who put the sun in the sky to light our world without fail every day? Who make sure we can still see in the night even as our eyes rest from too much daylight? Why do our hearts beat without us commanding it to consciously? Questions and more questions. I only ask you to never be jaded. Be like a child. Be amazed.**

_Yes. Questions like who are you, where do you come from and are you having a good laugh out of this._

**What do you want?**

Frank typed with rapid speed and waited with bated breath for the next message.

**Only to bring you down the rabbit hole and see how far you dare to go. This is the end of our conversation for now but I do enjoy talking to you. I charge you with this task for the time being until we speak again- Wonder.**

And with that, the sender disconnected from ICQ and like an opportune finale of sorts to this funny introduction, a ray of sunshine streamed angularly into his room and an elongated golden replica of his French lattice windows blanket over the parquet floor with substance-less warmth which would be nothing more than wishful thinking in the freezing weather. Still, Frank stepped onto the image and felt the sun rays, now blocked by his body, being adsorbed into his system to thaw him a little.

Wonder. He knew what the sender was talking about and he knew about the androids parts. Sometimes, he feared that he would one day just exist like everybody else and take everything around him for granted. Life, the great mystery, was difficult to unravel but he never want to stop trying. However, he had not realize that he had almost become a mindless, walking being, contended with just the routine of everyday until the messages came like a godsend to reawaken his senses. 

_I have neglected to stop and smell the flowers, to think about the beauty of the ocean and to be thankful for the twinkling stars that act as our compass. _

_I cannot be jaded!_

If only he was not so tired after saying up the whole night, he would be able to examine all that had transpired a little more closely and perhaps come to some answers that would only dredge out more questions. Wonder. He would start by wondering about sleepiness- wonder about the most natural realm in which even the most fearsome dictator would have to relinquish control to. The sub-conscious state of mind was perhaps the scariest thing anyone could face. It could speak of the harshest truth with the most unaffected voice as it could sweetly deceive with the song of a nymph.

_Sleepy.___

Before he plopped onto his bed and dream many things, he messaged his friend Phil on his mobile to cancel the outing because he was sure he could not wake up in time. 


	3. 2

Bayport High was quiet since it was Christmas break and no one in their right mind would think of school when the Arctic decided to make its home in Bayport for the holiday season. Two weeks of break and that was it before he had to go back to school and Frank, back to Harvard. Sometimes, he wished that Frank could just settle for Bayport University but he guessed that even he would not want to end up in BU unless it was strictly necessary. It was not that BU was not a good college- it was a full-fledge University with modern facilities, spacious grounds and plenty of frat houses for Joe to choose from. However, he did feel like he wanted out of the bustling town and into somewhere foreign for some adventure.

"Am I feeling this way because of her?" He wondered out loud, not fearing that anyone would hear him. Joe Hardy zipped up his parka and brought his legs up onto the plush red armchair of the school's theatre, huddling himself into a cramped ball.

The auditorium was empty saved himself. Always the athlete, he only discovered how conducive the quiet hall was for thinking aloud when he took part in a play last year, acting as the Duke of Kent in King Lear- a nobleman tired of fake social graces, charmingly blunt in his speech, and always the good man who was true to himself. Frank read his analysis of the Duke (a study of each thespian's characters was required, no, demanded, by the drama teacher) and jokingly asked Joe if he was writing about the person he thought he was.

And Joe simply replied that he was writing about the person he felt the Duke was. Frank then looked at him for the longest time and smiled strangely before he left Joe to his business. He had always wanted to ask his elder brother what was the thought behind the irritatingly enigmatic smile but always forgot about it. Now, like countless times before when the urge to question surface in his mind again, Joe made a mental note to remind him to ask Frank later.

He was glad he did the play. It opened his eyes to a new side of him that he never imagined he possessed. He did not know he could act and the girls were definitely impressed, which was not too bad an icing on the cake.

Sometimes, he wondered if he lived to experience new things. He knew he would be terribly bored one day if someone told him he had to do a single job for the rest of his life in order to survive. 

Heavy dark curtains made of lush velvet were drawn back to reveal the stage made of reddish-brown wood that was polished and varnished regularly. Joe gazed at it and remembered the grueling days he had to endure trying to remember lines. He had a terrible memory and gingko nuts did not work for him. However, in the end, with Frank and Vanessa's help, he managed to not only convince people that Shakespearean English was a native tongue of his, he also touched many by, what the school paper termed, his candid portrayal.

"How funny. Have I become the Duke that night or did the Duke came alive in me, borrowing my body to tell his story?" 

If someone else had been there, he or she would have thought Joe to be quite mad to be talking to himself. But Joe liked to think things aloud and in solitude. He was not as thick as some nasty people liked to say- anyone would seem a little slow next to Frank. He just needed time away to thrash out ideas before he make his stand, especially when he needed to think about complicated thoughts. 

Complicated thoughts like Vanessa getting angry at him for the past few weeks for no apparent reason. Maybe she, just as free-spirited as him, was tired of the relationship that kept her to only one choice. Maybe he too had the case of the wandering eye but whatever it was, he began to doubt the veracity of their love.

_"YOU CAN BE SO OBLIVIOUS!" Vanessa yelled at him when they were at her porch. The whole date had been terrible for he had made one little mistake and she gave him a hard time throughout the evening._

_"I'm not. I was just distracted by that remote control car in the shop window." Joe growled under his breath, trying to keep his cool which was very difficult to accomplish. It was no use holding on to his head when anger was already flushing in his cheeks._

_"So, Polly will think I have an arrogant bastard for a boyfriend. Why can't you greet her?"_

_"Coz I didn't see her! She's too skinny."_

_"She saw you behind me. ARGHH!" Vanessa threw her hands up in the air before she stormed into her house and slammed the door in his face._

"Why don't you greet my friends? Why can't you clean up yourself? Do you live in Mars?" Joe mimicked his girlfriend's long list of complaints about him. Maybe it was time to re-examine the relationship. Iola never raised her voice at him before…

Iola. And old flame that still burned at the wounds. Memories must be the greatest enemy of Time. It faded but the ache would always remain because he would always remember. However, thankfully, he was beginning to be able to remember the times of long ago with a sweet sadness rather than depression. He was doing fine, if he should say so himself.

"I'm me. I'm messy and disorganized. I like to dream. I forget to pick up after myself all the time. I thought when you love someone, you won't force that person to change for you." He groused to no one in particular and pouted. He knew he was the messy sort of person but he was an organized, messy being. He may not file up his notes, preferring to stack them up, but he exactly where they were if anyone should ask. Every inch of his mess to him was order. But Vanessa, being a neat freak almost as bad as Frank, could not understand. He admitted he could be tidier but there was no way he could be as tidy as her. He could die trying and still not succeed.

"If she loves me, she won't expect me to change." Joe concluded with resolution. A nagging thought at the back of his mind told him he was just making up excuses for being an untidy, messy person.

"If you love her, you'll want to change for her!" A cheery, flippant voice echoed back his statement but made important changes that twisted the original meaning a hundred and eighty degrees. Joe sharply turned his head to the direction of the voice and noticed a pointed end of a hat with a bell attached to its tip poking out from behind the stage's curtains.

"Looky, Looky! I'm here okie dokie!" The pointed end jutted out more to reveal more similar pointed ends and a funny face painted like a clown's- white all over with bright red lipstick, crosses for eyes and pink cheeks. After glancing around furtively with an impish smile on his lips, the clown, no more than five-feet two in height, yelped happily and cart-wheeled to the middle of the stage. His colorful costume-a one piece jumpsuit made from the same material as the rainbow- soon became a rolling blur of strange hues for Joe.

"Oh goody, goody gosh! Look at the clown fly! Yippee! It's good to be free!" Now, the clown had stopped his acrobatics and was doing jumping jacks. Joe unfolded his legs to the floor and stood up slowly. Walking up to the stage with a baffled expression on his handsome face, his blue eyes, which narrowed in confusion, glinted like displaced stars in the night. Yet, he was terribly inquisitive at the same time though a logical deduction that came to his mind was that the silly clown was an escaped patient from Bayport's Institute of Mental Health, or rather, the Loonybin to some callous people.

The clown broke the monotony he was feeling like the sudden appearance of joker from a stuffy deck of poker cards.

_I'm not dreaming, am I? Pinch thyself. Ouch, it hurts._

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Joe cocked his head and stared up at the jumping clown who, having heard the question, stopped his exercise regime. He slumped cross-legged onto the stage's floor and knitted his brows in puzzlement to mock Joe's questioning expression.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The clown imitated Joe in a feigned, stupid tone which raised Joe's ire.

"Don't be a buffoon! Stop imitating me!"

"Don't be a buffoon! Stop imitating me!" The clown stared dumbly at Joe and then grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Joe, exasperated, gesticulated wildly. He was certain then that he was talking to a mad man.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The clown shrilled in his silly high-pitched tone before he shook his head like a wobbly-neck doll and the bells on his many points hat jingled softly like cows' bell. If it was not for the bizarre meeting, Joe would have found the chimes very soothing indeed.

"What a silly man." Joe swore under his breath and was about to walk away when the clown stood up and did a little dance.

"What a silly man!" He laughed gaily, liking that comment about himself. Seemingly like a puppet who was finally freed from his restraining strings, the clown shook his limbs one by one as if to test if they would really work on their own after which he shook his body violently and then hopped around the stage, jumping up, clicking his heels together at intervals.

"What a silly man! What a silly man!"

"Oh! Just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Joe snapped at the rambling idiot who turned around to face Joe and stopped his rhapsody. He walked towards the edge of the stage and gazed down to stare into Joe's face. Joe glared back up. Irritation met with curiosity and after a moment, the clown broke away from the eye-contact and laid down on his stomach, propping his head up with his hands resting on their elbows on the stage's floor. His head was close to the edge of the stage and he was almost at eye-level with Joe.

The mirth was wiped all away from the clown's painted face and without the humor, the paint works resembled a botched attempt by an avant-garde artist trying to paint a masterpiece. On a deeper level, Joe thought the clown was an exaggerated, grotesque imitation of the image of a human being.

Suddenly, he pitied the clown. If he was not being laughed at, he would be poking fun at other people and nobody really loved clowns because nobody could understand them.

Feeling guilty at being harsh with his tone earlier on, Joe stood with hands akimbo and decided to be nice. "Ok, let's start all over again. Who are you and what do you want? Why have you come here? To find me? Coz you know I'll be here?" He asked the stream of questions as politely as he could with an arched, curious brow. Suddenly, he was obsessed with the urge to touch the clown's hat and jingle the bells but that was a childish habit of his to want to touch everything. Stopping himself because he was not sure if he would offend the clown, he waited for the clown's reply and thought the serious expression on the jester's serious mien was so contrary to his gaudy get-up.

The clown's face wrinkled up and Joe, with an instinct as to what would come next, gingerly stepped back.

The clown started bawling loudly.

"Boo-hoo! You asked me a question I can't answer! Who am I? What do I want? You may as well ask me where I come from and where am I to go! Boo-hoo! I don't know! Who am I? Who made me? What do I exist for? Boo-Hoo! Boo-hoo!" He started thrashing about, flailing his hands up and down, leaving poor Joey scratching the back of his head and biting his lips in helplessness. 

The jester struggled up and wiped at his tearing eyes. The cosmetic he used must be of a premium brand because it did not wash away with the saline flowing down from beady black orbs. Pressing a hand to his chest, the clown looked up at the ceiling with small chandeliers hanging from the beams and twisted a tragic number to a popular song.

"Do you know where you're going to?  
Do you like the things that life is showing you  
Where are you going to?  
Do you know...?"

Joe cringed. The clown sniffed and then beckoned Joe to come up the stage to join him. Joe pressed his lips together, a little wary of the funny, little man but, in a haste to stop the crying, he obliged. He heaved himself up on stage, thanks to his strong arm muscles, and joined the clown, a little frightened and yet, excited at what this encounter would bring.

Once up on the stage, he also felt a sense of exhilaration. Even though there was not any audience, the fact that he was up on stage made a difference to his mood. Looking down at the empty seats that sprawled out in front of him, he re-captured the feeling he had last year when he was acting up there for all's enjoyment. He felt unique from everyone else, felt different in a way that touched the very core of his soul. Though a part of him knew he was just an actor, a magical sensation took over him and he knew he was walking through an experience none of them would be able to replicate. In that fantasy the thespians weaved for themselves, Joe traveled back into old, pre-Christian England and lived in it, almost like he was possessed by the Duke of Kent- not the most prominent role and certainly not as entertaining as the king's fool. However, it was still challenging enough for Joe to savor each and every moment he was on stage.

Being on stage was like being on a different world and it was terribly exciting, bringing a rush of blood to his head. However, he knew that when the lights came out, he would only be an exhibit in people's mind to talk about for a while and then forget as naturally as anyone would forget yesterday's news. That saddened him greatly. Only he would remember himself as the Duke of Kent as interpreted by him for the rest of his life.

"Join me. Humor me. A clown needs his humor or… or…" The clown stifled and hiccupped. Breathing in deeply, he finished his sentence with much effort and fear. "HE CAN'T BE A CLOWN! BOO-HOO!"

"Ok, ok! I'll join you…. Sheesh! You're just like child, Clown!" 

The clown's face brightened as if Joe had spoken a magical word to break the spell of sudden grief. He tilted his head and beamed happily, fluttering his eyelids in rapid successions.

"CLOWN! I'm CLOWN! YOU can me CLOWN coz that's who I AM!" He alternated between yelling and whispering, making Joe feel very giddy indeed. The jingles were not helping too, chiming incessantly with each jerky movements of the joker. Suddenly, Clown smacked the side of his head so hard that Joe was afraid brains would fall out from the other side of Clown's head from the tiny ear.

"Ah… well… if you insist. Ok… so we know your name now. I'm Joe Hardy and I'm please to meet you." Joe stretched out a hand and the clown scrutinized it for a prolonged period before studying the rest of Joe like he was a specimen under a microscope.

"Your hands are dirty! You don't like to wash your hands after you fiddle with your car's engine! I can't shake a dirty hand! Besides, you're sounding more and more like Alice! What an annoying girl!" Clown complained and Joe found it ridiculous. Who was Alice? And she must be quite a talented girl for it would be such a feat to annoy someone who seemed to be able to irritate others just by breathing.

"Hey! Don't be rude and fussy! I didn't comment about your lousy choice in colors!" Joe snatched his hand back and scolded Clown. Clown clasped his hands behind his back, and hummed a happy tune as he frivolously swung from side to side.

"HELLO!" Joe waved a hand in front of Clown's face to gain his attention.

"La la la la la la la la la la la …" Smuff's theme. Clown was humming Smuff's theme song. It was strange how just one little tune could drag Joe's childhood from the recesses of his mind and he felt himself missing the cartoons from his past- all brightly colored and innocent. Good and evil was clearly cut and heroes always saved the days.

As if reading his mind, Clown started marching in place. "HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY! THAT MEANS THAT MIGHTY MOUSE… IS ON HIS WAY!"

"When there is a wrong to right… Mighty Mouse will join the fight. On the sea or on the land… wait a minute!" Joe exclaimed when he realized he had inadvertently continued the cartoon song from Clown, nodding his head to the beat and punching his right fist in the air as he did it. Embarrassed at his childish display, he brought his palms to his cheeks now flushing red.

The clown smiled serenely and it was pretty eerie when a clown did that. Joe squirmed a little, overwhelmed by the craziness so much more intense than his own.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, my child. You have no reason to be ashamed for being a child once again. In fact, you should not be shameful of anything except sins. A wise man once told me his mother told him that. Do you know who the wise man was?" The clown spoke beatifically and asked Joe with wisdom glinting in those small black orbs. Joe suddenly felt very young and ignorant but bursting with wonder. He took his hands down and slowly shook his head, pondering over the meaning behind the message.

Clown kept silent for a moment and bowed his head, as if paying his deepest respects to a dear friend who had passed away. "The man is…" He looked up at Joe and then, just as Joe thought the answer was coming, the clown widened his eyes and stepped very close to Joe.

"You must come here for it's a secret. I want to whisper it in your ears."

Joe obeyed and leaned over so the clown could do what he wanted. 

"Shh…. Don't tell Mary Poppins….the man is… I…" Clown stopped whispering and stepped away and grinned mischievously. 

"I FORGOT WHO IT IS! YIPPEEE!" 

Joe exhaled loudly and wore a weary expression on his face as he watched Clown spun around the room with his hands outstretched like the wings of an airplane that was aimlessly circling the sky.

"You're certainly very strange!" Joe remarked when the Clown appeared right in front of him again. 

"And you're looking old! Why that dreary look! Open your eyes! Smile! Life's amazing. Aren't you amazed? Never mind. Wait here!" The clown raised a hand to halt Joe and dashed back behind the curtains. Joe, a little taken aback by the cryptic messages in between the acts of lunacy, stood rooted to where he was. A moment later, the clown came skipping out with a camera, obviously with very expensive lens, hung around his neck.

"Do a nice pose for me!" The clown cajoled and Joe teetered back a little, away from Clown whom he was astounded at but afraid of at the same time. It was then he realized he was close to being frozen. Clown seemed to be extremely comfortable though with nothing more than just a one-piece costume.

"Oh c'mon! You're afraid of a little clown like me?" He taunted Joe who was insulted and indignant at the remark.

"No! Of course not. All right…" Joe stretched his hands out and gave a half-shrug. "How's this?"

"Purrfect, as the Cheshire Cat will say. But you look nicer than him now. He's pretty depressed when he lost two of this teeth fighting with the Jack of Spades the other day. OK!" Clown rambled on as he fiddled with the camera settings while trying to focus on Joe and without much ado, simply snapped a picture of Joe who was taken by surprise as he was still waiting for "Say Cheese."

"Not fair! I'll look like a fool!" Joe protested, wanting another shot.

"Better be a fool who question to learn more than an intelligent being who stopped questioning, thinking he knows everything. The former is wise and the latter an idiot." Clown mused again in that coded manner of speech before he walked over to where Joe was and lifted the camera off over his head. He offered it to Joe like he was offering sweets. 

"There! Take this!"

"I can't…" Joe stammered and waved his hands in courteous rejection. It was too expensive a gift to accept from a stranger. Because of his own background as well, he half-expected it to be rigged to a miniature bomb.

"Sure you can! Hold it for me! I need to go pee and I don't want to get it wet! It's the wrong length for me!" Clown practically pushed the camera into Joe's tummy, shocking Joe with his strength. Seeing that Clown was about to release his hands, Joe swiftly held on to the camera tightly.

"I'm off to the toilet! The trip starts with the mailman!" Clown announced and scampered off. Joe, dumb-founded by the whole experience, once again was left behind in slack-jawed speechlessness as Clown, with a yelp, jumped off stage and ran out of the auditorium, slamming the heavy door shut.

_What has just happened? Did I doze off and started dreaming? No…the camera's here…._

The underside of the camera felt a little "paperish" to the touch, like it was stuck over with paper. Joe, aware of it, turned the expensive camera upside down carefully and saw a piece of paper stuck to the bottom with letterings too small to make out.

_Amazing! Must be some high-tech printing._

He thought for a while, knowing that the message must be of utmost importance and with a strong hunch, he knew that the message was meant for him. The clown must have been waiting for him so early in the morning in the auditorium and he must be instigated by someone who knew Joe Hardy loved to visit the empty auditorium when he needed to think things through.

"How I wish I have a magnifying glass… wait! I do!" Joe proclaimed aloud, proud because he thought of the solution to the puzzle all by himself. Why would the paper be stuck to the camera, left for him to find? Putting two and two together, the idea came to him as naturally as day followed the night. He sat down cross-legged onto the floor and with atypical carefulness, peeled the message off from the camera. Then, he set the camera aside again with much care and flattened the paper onto the wooden boards that made up the stage floors with grains that seemed to trace into the lands of forever, bringing forth new images from time and space long passed or yet to come onto the small, humble stage.

"Okies... now to work." He muttered under his breath, his teeth chattering a little. When the madness had passed, the coldness came back to bite at him. Ignoring the temperature, he picked up the camera and focused it on the piece of paper, fiddling around with the lens and the focus function until the letterings on the message became large enough to be read.

**Oh yonder fair stranger, how crazy it must be! Care to find out who you are, why you're here and where you're going? Eternal riddles must be answered, could it be by you? Alas, you mustn't be jaded yet, nay, like a child you must wonder. Never fear for always know you're one amazing little miracle.**

**An answer to a riddle being asked in another time and space,**

**Is found in the above message but you should not worry about that. **

**Take heed though because once you stop being amazed like a child,**

**Life becomes a humdrum drone and you'll never learn to live. **

**Tis' a gift for you. Use it to capture Life for many let it slip without knowing.**

As if on cue, the sound system came alive and Diana Ross sung to him from a CD.

_Do you know where you're going to?  
Do you like the things that life is showing you...  
Where are you going to?  
Do you know...?_

"Nope! But I hope it's going to be fun!" Joe grinned and thought to himself what a delightful mystery before Christmas he was going to solve.


	4. 3

_"Who are **you**?" said the Caterpillar. _

_This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, "I – I hardly know, sir, just at present- at least I know who I **was** when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then."_

_"What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar sternly. "Explain yourself!"_

"Do you know where you're going to… do you like the things that life is showing you…." 

Frank irritably set his book down onto their coffee table with its ornately carved legs- a most blatantly opulent display that Fenton Hardy ever allowed Laura to splurge on a whim. It clashed with everything in the modern chic but comfortable furniture in the living room but Laura loved it, at least for a while, so it was adopted most expensively into the Hardy's household. Brightly colored beanbags in shades of blue and yellow, red leather couches and a lush white furry rug conflicted most painfully with the deep mahogany, antique-styled coffee table but what was bought could not be returned as easily as the process of purchase and so the they were stuck with it for a while until Laura could finally grudgingly admit that it had to go.

Usually, Frank was as patient as a turtle- a curious bystander amused at the hustle and bustle of life. But he was rudely jolted away from the magical land which Alice had stumbled across on the other end of the rabbit hole (which someone once debated was actually a wormhole in the middle of Earth that led Alice to a new dimension. That made no sense at all to Frank since, at the very least, Alice would be torn to shreds somewhere down the scary tunnel) and he had felt like he was piggy-backing on Alice's consciousness to witness quaint characters and hilarious encounters. Joe was mumbling a most annoying song over and over again while he fiddled with some expensive camera that Frank had meant to ask Joe about if he was not so engrossed in the book. No doubt if Joe had bought it himself _on a whim,_ Fenton would grill him most tortuously and probably punish him for buying such an needless equipment (that is if Joe could not find a valid reason for the buy) by making him wax the coffee table that everybody hated.

Frank hated to be disturbed when he was reading. He had asked Joe kindly earlier if Joe could just make himself scarce but Joe promised to be as quiet as a rabbit. Joe was indeed fulfilling that promise but he did not inform Frank the rabbit was a songster.

"Joe…" Frank growled and gave his kid brother the eye. Joe, a seat away from him on the three-seater, turned to him and apologetically smiled.

"Sorriez! I'll be quiet!" The impish blond hissed loudly and placed a finger on his lips after as a sign of commitment. Frank curled his lips sideways, glancing at Joe suspiciously before picking his book up again to continue where he left off.

_"I can't explain **myself**, I'm afraid, sir," said __Alice__, "because I'm not myself, you see."_

_"I don't see," said the Caterpillar__. (Ha ha. Poor __Alice__…)_

_"I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly," __Alice__ replied very politely, "for I can't understand it myself to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing."__ (I know what you mean, Al. Having many roles to play in life is confusing too. Which one is the real me? Are they all me? And why do I wake up after that internet chat feeling like that's this nagging, prickling, more ire raising question at the tip of my tongue? Where are you going too… do you know…)_

Frank found himself humming to the Diana Ross' song that Joe was singing yet again as he wiped the lens of the camera with his Oakley sunglass pouch. Catching himself, he realized that he had almost slammed down the book onto the coffee table. Joe looked up at him and he glared into those feigned innocent sapphire gems, knowing Joe was up to some mischief.

"Ok. (_I'll stay calm_). What's up?" Frank's words sounded disjointed like staccatos over notes which should be slurred through those compressed lips. Joe shrugged and smiled, perhaps happy that Frank was finally showing him some attention.

_Go call your girlfriend and leave me alone. _

Frank had woken up at four in the afternoon and the winter sun was already setting. The Internet chat had stirred his urge to revisit Wonderland so he simply wanted a quiet read in the living room. Joe, who was all along in the kitchen when he arrived downstairs, had reached a compromise with him. Joe could utilize the living room if he could be quiet. Obviously, he could not.

"I have a most… hmm… surreal experience today." Joe tilted his head to one side in a gesture of serious contemplation. Frank pounded his forehead with the knuckles of his right hand, wishing Joe could just be direct earlier on and tell Frank he wanted to talk instead of performing those grating actions to annoy Frank into giving him some notice.

For a whole five seconds, Frank hammered on his forehead. When he was finished, he looked at Joe and smiled as amiably as he could, feeling like he should wring Joe's neck instead. Joe stared at him with inquisitive concern.

"Are you going crazy?" Joe asked outright. In asking questions, Joe could be ever so candid and tactless.

"Yes and by you. What's the experience?" Frank replied after letting out a resigned sigh which Joe must be immune to after all these years. 

"I met a clown in campus. And he gave me this camera, did cartwheels and sang silly songs. And then I found this paper with these tiny letterings which I magnified with the camera and this is what it said… I have fulfilled the onus of reproducing it in more legible handwriting." Joe summarized his day's events before proudly announcing the tiny initiative. He reached into his pocket and drew out two pieces of paper which he handed over to Frank. Frank's brows were raised higher and higher with each sentence that rolled off Joe's tongue. He examined the papers closely and saw that Joe was telling the truth. On one, the handwriting was so tiny it was impossible to read without a magnifying glass of some sort and he was rather impressed that Joe thought of using the camera to focus in onto the wordings. On the other was words that were illegible, though not due to size but to penmanship. However, Frank knew his brother too well to not be able to decipher the horrible, chicken scribbles.

"Hmm… interesting- an answer to a riddle being asked in another time and space- what time and what space? Isn't this the only time and space we know of?" Frank read and pondered out loud before he gnawed on his right hand's knuckles- an action that somehow always seemed to be able to spur his brain into action. Next to him, he sensed Joe either shrugging his question off or was in complete bafflement.

The former proved to be correct.

"Maybe he meant it figuratively or he just wanted to sound cryptic over nothing. Eniweis… I don't think this is just a chance encounter… I think…"

At that opportune moment, their doorbell rang. Wondering which fool would brave the cold and darkness to travel on the streets to their house, Frank halted his brother with a raised hand and went to the door to receive the guest.

"Good evening!" 

Frank stood in some shock at the sight of their visitor while Joe jumped up excitedly when he saw who it was at the door. A man about five feet two dressed like a postman from the turn of the century stood at their entrance. His face was painted like a tin soldier – layered on with thick foundation the color of white and a red dot on each cheek. The funny man looked up at Frank with his hands akimbo as he boisterously greeted Frank, unmindful of the freezing chill that was making Frank's nose run again. Literally pushed out of his shock by his barraging brother, Frank blinked several times, wondering if there was a carnival nearby and if Joe had accidentally (a talent of his to attract the most peculiar personalities, most of them beautiful women and life-threatening to the Hardys) offended someone from there.

"YOU! CLOWN!" Joe enthusiastically pointed at the postman and shouted happily. The postman did a double-take and with a most anxious expression, faced Joe again.

"Clown? Where? Is he right behind me? Dang that moron! Always showing up to ruin matters when it really mattered. Matters mattered… matters mattered…" The postman wobbled his neck sideways as he repeated his own lame pun over and over again with a stupid grin plastered across his face. Though Frank was still speechless, Joe looked like he was about to give the small man a bear hug.

"Oh, c'mon! You have the same funny face and beady black eyes! Don't pretend! The trip starts with the mailman! That's what you said and now you're the mailman! So, what do you have for me this time?" Joe cajoled the mailman who narrowed his tiny eyes at the most unflattering comment about his facial features. His anger was not soothed even when Joe ended with a conspiratorial hushed voice and a friendly, cheeky wink. Frank reminded himself to buy Joe a "Little Miss Manners" book soon.

_And make him memorize it from cover to cover._

"Funny face and beady black eyes? BEADY BLACK EYES? They have more soul in them than your cold blue ones, buster!" The mailman indignantly puffed up his cheeks and Frank scowled at Joe who shuffled his toes and mumbled a sorry that sounded like 'sores'.

"I'm sorry, mailman. But you're definitely not from Bayport Postal Service. May I know what you have for us before I ask you to leave?" Frank took over from Joe and enquired with distanced politeness. The mailman averted his attention back at Frank and his expression relaxed. Just when Frank was expecting a reply, the mailman raised up his right hand and extended four fingers while hiding the thumb.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked Frank most sternly. Frank exchanged a wary glance with Joe who jerked his head at the mailman, indicating that Frank should just answer that dumb question so the whole episode would be over soon.

"Four."

"NO! THERE'S FIVE FINGERS!" The mailman informed Frank triumphantly. Frank rolled his eyes, convinced then that Joe had attracted a lunatic home. Birds of feather flocked together.

"Four." He repeated his answer. Joe snickered and he glared at Joe.

"FIVE!"

"Four!"

"Why four?" The mailman challenged. Frank inhaled in heavily and counted the fingers for the mailman, touching the tip of each extended digit.

"One, two, three, four! FOUR!"

The mailman released his thumb and beamed at Frank. "You see! Five!"

"The thumb wasn't there before!" Frank protested and the mailman wagged a finger at him.

"Nope! It's there. It's just hidden. It doesn't mean if your eyes can't see it's not there! You know it's there. Everybody's got a thumb."

"Not if the thumb's missing. And you're wrong. You asked me how many fingers are you holding up. Your thumb was hidden because it was pushed down. I see your thumb but it's not up. " Frank muttered under his breath.

"Exactly. You are astute. Freedom is the freedom to say two plus two makes four. And woe to the man who had lost his thumb. It's terrible to lose a thumb or even your last finger. You'll feel so funny." The mailman stroked an imaginary goatee on his chin and Joe giggled some more.

"But if a man who never had a thumb would never know he's missing it. He'll feel funny if he suddenly had a thumb." Frank countered, arguing for the sake of argument. The mailman shook his head.

"Or ecstatic because he suddenly feel more complete. But honestly, you don't need a thumb to feel complete. It's the inside as they say. You're so lucky. Winston did not get someone as understanding as me to know that I'm wrong and you're right about the fingers I am _holding up_. They beat up poor Winston to make him see five. They told Winston a lie and forced him to believe in their damn lie! Now, if I were to ask you how many fingers have I raised up, FIVE will be correct because in raising my hand, I've raised ALL the fingers I have on that hand."

Frank was a little perplexed but finally, he made the connection to the lengthy reply that would be a little askew for someone unfamiliar with political literature.

"1984. I get it! Of course. Freedom is the freedom to say that two plus two equals four but O'Brien made it painful for him to speak the truth until he finally wrote down, as time went by, 'two plus two makes five' and think that it's the absolute truth!" 

"1984? Long passed." The mailman was then absentmindedly reaching into the brown bag he was carrying which appeared rather empty.

"The book by Orwell. 1984. You're talking about the character Winston…"

"Hey! Winston's my dear friend! He's not some funny character in a book… but it's a good book. Did you read it?" The mailman had totally ignored Joe and Frank too had forgotten about the existence of his brother.

"Of course I did, or I would not have recognized your reference, right?" Frank gestured vaguely at the mailman who stopped rummaging in that seemingly empty bag after he drew out a manila envelope . The mailman passed it to Frank who took it gingerly.

"The man went crazy because his mind was made to believe what his heart and conscience knew was falsehood. The truth is inside him but menacing shadows clouded it. When you deny the truth you know, you're in for a tough time. His mind never healed. We buried his sanity last night." The mailman took on a somber tone and Frank wondered if he should observe a minute's silence.

"But!" The mailman joviality was turned back on again abruptly. "But you can start to avoid that fate that our friend Winston had fallen into! You can start to drown out the noise and seek that quiet voice inside again which is all true and pure!" The mailman then turn to Joe and grinned. "The trip starts with the mailman. I have to go. Goodbye!"

"Not so fast!" Frank grabbed the mailman's hand and the mailman stopped. Joe arched a brow which Frank ignored.

"Yes?"

"They forced Winston to see five fingers and you said it's a lie because there's only four but when I said there's four, you said there's five and you would have convinced me there really if I didn't point out to you about the fallacy of your answer. So, are you lying to me? Am I, if I failed to tell the truth, brainwashed by you?"

The mailman brought his brows together at that moment so close that they touched. "No. I am not lying to you. You see, in this case, interpretation comes in. Your perception is your reality but I'm merely showing you another way of looking at an issue. It may be right, it may be wrong but it's just another perception which is my reality though I concede in the end your perception is the one that hold true. You believed in the truth and you fought for it. Lucky for you, I didn't point a gun to your head to force you to convert to my false beliefs or you'll be in quandary- to save your life, lie and believe in the lie; to speak the truth would mean death. Now, O'Brien was forcing a falsehood down Winston's throat and it killed Winston's spirit the moment he believed in the lie. In the same way, it's happening to a lot of us in a lot of ways and strangely, it's us who are doing it to one another. Discourses are shut down and truth is never found… do you see?"

Frank followed the argument but was not sure if he understood it completely. The mailman shook his head and clapped Frank's shoulders.

"You'll see, sonny. And so will your brother. Maybe you may even unearth one of the Truisms of Life that cannot be denied for the simple fact that that it's true." With that, the mailman walked away to an archaic Beetle parked just outside on the street. Frank and Joe just let him go, and though Frank had no idea what Joe was thinking of, he knew Joe could not be oblivious to the conversation that had just occurred. As the car rolled away miraculously, unaffected by the weather that would have stalled everything, even biological functions, Frank saw that Joe was still staring intently at the spot where the mailman had stood while he talked to them.

"He's the darn clown!" Joe whispered hoarsely. Frank stared at the envelope in his hands and very slowly, unsealed it.

"Ah, Joe… I think we've got to pack… there are two air tickets and some money inside…"

Credit- Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll


	5. 4

"And it was really funny… in the weird sort of way. You see the clown I was telling you about? He morphed into this mailman and came by our house...I have a funny feeling I'm losing you here…" Joe took a quick glance at Vanessa who was in the black Freelander's passenger seat and saw her stifling a yawn. He turned into Vanessa's driveway, feeling a little helpless. Throughout lunch, she had been quiet and too polite such that he thought he was having lunch with a stranger. 

With one hand on the steering wheel, he wiped the other on his jeans-clad thigh, not liking how his palms could be so sweaty despite the frigid weather. Vanessa hugged her coat tightly around herself and Joe saw it as a symbol of the wall she had built between herself and him.

"I don't know. Sorry, I'm feeling sleepy and bored." She mumbled as Joe pulled to a stop. He watched her- his crestfallen expression went unnoticed as she hastily unbelted like she was extremely thankful that their short lunch date was over and she could once again be free from his clutches.

"Van, we need to talk." He stopped her just before she could exit. Swishing her long, wavy ash-blond hair to her back, Vanessa casually glance at him, breaking his heart by the way she disregarded the hurt he imagined must be as apparent as a black ink blotch on his cheek.

"You don't like to talk. Talking is for sissies… yup. If I remember correctly, those were your exact words." She shot him back with cruel nonchalance- her words like rabbit punches to his guts. Hostility was riding high but Joe, without a clue as to how to placate her, scratched his hair and squeezed his chest for precious words.

"I'm sorry… I want to talk now. If we can just…"

"But I'm not in the mood to talk, Joe Hardy. I'm tired and I just want to go home and hibernate." Vanessa was about to get out of the car again when Joe reached over to touch her cold, smooth hand like marble made of flesh. He clasped his long, strong fingers over her slender, tapered ones but she did not reciprocate the affection. Suddenly, his whole body itched he could not recall another moment when he felt as uncomfortable as he was feeling then.

Joe cleared his throat to hawk away the nervousness. He inhaled deeply and exhaled out slowly while Vanessa waited for him, looking out of the window on her side.

"Van, there's something wrong with us and I want to know what's really bothering you. You've been… well… much more peevish than usual and if there's something, or someone else… or…"

"Someone else?" Vanessa jerked her head sharply to face him and her eyes narrowed with disbelief. "Someone else, Joseph Hardy?" 

If the weather was cold, Vanessa just lowered the temperature to the point where hell froze over.

"Yah… I don't know… I…. I mean, you've not been loving. It's like you're purposely distancing yourself from me and I hate it…I want us to be like before… you know…" Joe's hand that was holding on to hers trembled, wondering if she had applied some sort of repellent on her skin to bar all his touches.

"Like before…" Vanessa almost spat before she let out a small, derisive laugh. "Like before. Joe, I'm not the one with that _someone else._ It's you. You went out with Liz thinking that I won't mind, well, let me tell you, I do. You had a crush on her before and you know she has special feelings for you. You were so willing to listen to her woes when she broke up with Don but you turn a deaf ear when I failed my Chem test! In case you forgot, I failed my test coz' I was helping you with Calculus the night before. I'm angry! I've been so angry for so long and you don't care! ARGHH!" Vanessa finished with a frustrated growl and slammed the dashboard when words failed to convey the pain she must have felt. She turned away from him again and sniffed.

Joe remembered those acts of betrayal very well but he had thought that those mistakes and memories of bad decisions would just fade away with time if no voice was given to acknowledge them. Time should heal all things but somehow, it just made things worse.

_Yes. She did start becoming hostile right after she knew about my date with Liz! Stupid, stupid Joe! Why didn't you see that?!!!_

In those nights when he thought about their splintering relationship, he always placed the blame on her- that she was too demanding and having expectations that were much too high for him to achieve. In his fantasies, he was the one who would walk away suavely and she would come crying, asking him to return to her and apologizing for all her hurtful actions.

In his dreams, he was never wrong. 

_Yah, right. In my dreams._

He would be lost without her. She was the only girl who touched him in that special, indescribable manner after Iola's passing. She provided him with support and faith that he never imagined he would get from someone else.

"Van, I'm… I'm really sorry… give me another chance. I don't know why I pulled stunts like those. I just wanted to see if Liz and I… I mean… I was just curious and… . I didn't want talk about it because it's nothing… nothing to me… . You're the only for me and I promise I'll correct my flaws and we'll meet each other halfway…" Joe felt like he was digging deeper into his own grave the more he tried to explain in those pathetic stutters. Vanessa stared at him incredulously and the threat of a break-up became as imminent as a gathering gray cloud to bring forth a deluge with sulphurous lightning and saltpeter thunder.

"Ok, Joe. Tell you what- I'm not sure right now if you're the one for me so let me go out with a few guys that I may be attracted to see if our love can withstand my crushes. You mentioned that you're off to an island in Thailand right? We'll use that week or so that you'll be away to re-evaluate our relationship. I'm a selfish girl and I won't stand you flirting with other girls, having crushes on them that compromise your devotion to me. I want you and I _want_ you to only _want_ me. I don't need you. I _want_ you. You _need _me but you _want_ many others too…" Vanessa's voice trailed off and she took in a sharp intake of breath. Always proud, Vanessa would never let anyone see her cry, not even Joe. Joe, with some effort to overcome his discomfiture, squeezed her hand tightly, as if willing for that little action to draw her nearer to him but she remained far away from him. Regretting his decision to not to _talk _about his date with Liz, Joe was afraid as well that Vanessa might just call off whatever they had between them.

_Come on, Joey! Say something! Something to make her smile and hold your back! How could I think it was all her fault when it was my philandering nature that sparked the destructive chain reaction?_

Deep in his self-reproaching, Joe did not notice the dead silence until Vanessa faced him again, not with anger but with disillusionment in those watery, grey orbs. She was disappointed in him and she could not spell out her feelings better with words than with that look. Disappointment cut deeper than any adverse reactions that he could induce in anyone. He remembered that Frank had said, "I give up on you," to him point-blank once. Though he could not recall the incident that caused the two brothers to quarrel, the memory of the hurt and fear that he would never regain Frank's faith and confidence in him was as fresh as blood from a bleeding wound.

_Can I regain Van's trust in me?_

"There's a difference, Joe. Love is wanting that somebody without hidden agenda. It is about being with somebody even if he or she has absolutely nothing to offer. It's about giving, communication and it's a decision that you make and try your best to keep! You understand my take on love? Because if our ideas on the most basic block that build a relationship is fundamentally different, I don't see the point in carrying on. Don't stop me again. Take the time to think things through. We'll sort out our feelings and see if we still want each other in end, all right?" Vanessa pulled her hand abruptly away and pushed down the door's handle, swung it open and stepped out. Joe watched her go, pressing his lips together- the weight on his heart so unbearable that he almost wanted to call Frank to travel over and drive him home.

She walked towards her house without a backwards glance and he took in her every detail like a sponge taking to water. Her soft hair that sashayed to and fro her back, her graceful gait and how she lingered for a second longer than necessary before she threw open the front door, entered her house and shut the door behind her. She vanished from his sight and he fought for breath, tasting something salty on his tongue.

He drove home in a trance, accompanied by the melancholic skies and coldness of winter. Vanessa was all he thought of and it was a miracle he made it back home in one piece via the slippery roads made even more treacherous by his broken heart. Like a robot on auto-pilot, he parked his Land Rover next to dad's red Fiat. Stepping inside the house, he stood still for a moment before dashing up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

Spread-eagled on his bed, Joe mussed up his own hair agitatedly before he roared his frustrations at the ceiling and heard them reverberated back at him mockingly. The terrible twist of his heart wrung tears to his eyes and for a moment, he just wanted to bawl out loud like a little child in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong? Packed yet? Kissed Van goodbye?" The door to the adjoined bathroom he shared with Frank swung open and out popped Frank's head, masking his concern with a typical, big-brother smile and customary questions that were supposed to lead Joe to confide. However, Joe was really not in the mood to _talk_ anymore so he feebly raised a hand to wave Frank away.

"Ah! So who's being rude now? C'mon… you can tell me what's wrong…" Frank's inability to leave him alone whenever big brother's instincts told him something was bothering Joe was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing when Joe was too shy to approach Frank for help at times and Frank would just take the initiative to assist him.

Curse in moments like these when Joe needed to be alone.

"Nothing's wrong. I've kissed Van goodbye. Go worry about us walking into a set-up, will you?" Joe dismissed his brother's show of care and continued staring up at the ceiling, trying to be distracted by the canvas etched into it through random trails of hairline cracks.

Set-up. Frank was a calm worrier. He would just grow silent as possibilities of danger and counteracts flashed past his sharp mind. The two brothers, after being momentary stunted by a stranger's generosity, knowing when things sounded too good to be true, it normally was not true, had dashed to the phone to call their parents. Joe let Frank take care of informing Fenton and was mildly shocked when he put down the phone a short while later and told him that Fenton gave them the go-ahead- just like that.

So when Fenton and Laura were not anxious over their sons running headlong into danger, Frank would take over. For a full ten minutes, he sat down as still as a statue on the couch in deep concentration. Finally, he voiced out his concerns and though Joe had his own reservations, he mooted Frank down.

_"Frank! Where's your sense of adventure? Phuket airport is packed at this time year with all of us rushing somewhere to escape winter plus you have your karate chops and my lean mean muscles!"_

_"Don't underestimate these people, Joe. We may not come out alive if we just present ourselves to some form of ambush." Frank sat down heavily on the couch after pacing up and down the hall slowly, staring hard at the note they found inside the envelop together with the tickets and spare cash which was definitely not enough for the whole trip but would get them started. "I have checked it out on the internet. Um. It's a private land off Phi-Phi that is owned by Queen McHeart. She opened up a small, exclusive resort on it that's always fully booked and the queue for the next available space is at least a year. The virgin beaches are said to be in pristine condition…"_

_"So what are we waiting for? It's a free vacation then to an island paradise! I can do some snorkeling, maybe diving too. Clown seemed harmless…"_

_"'Seemed' is the word, my astute kid brother."_

"Go away. I'll join you downstairs in a few moments to head to JFK." Joe commanded and while he could not see Frank's expression, he imagined his brother to perhaps shrugged lightly and just walk away.

He heard the sounds of a door closing- the creaking hinges that Joe neglected to oil and the soft impact. Thinking that Frank was gone, Joe struggled up into a sitting position only to look his stealthy brother in the eye. Shocked, he took in sharp noisy breath before glaring into Frank's enigmatic dark eyes.

"You sneak up on me!"

"Can't my kid brother starting his vacation with a sour face." Frank appeared stern initially but he broke into a smile and ruffled Joe's hair to which Joe scowled (couldn't Frank understand he's sensitive about people touching his hair?). Sitting down next to Joe on the edge of the bed, Frank put an arm around his brother and playfully shook Joe sideways.

"What could pain my brother so?"

"A woman, yay. Of fair heritage and as icy as a glacier. I think I may have done something to… never mind. I said I don't want to talk about it now." Joe pouted and clasped his hands together, knocking them against his knees as he swung his legs back and forth to kick the support of his bed.

"Your date with Liz?" Frank ventured and once again, Joe was shocked by his brother's knack for knowing exactly what went wrong. Maybe he should have consulted Frank first before playing out that cold war with Vanessa. Then again, how did Frank know he went on a date with Liz?"

"I know what you're thinking. I heard it from Chet. You know, small talks… . She's angry about that?" Frank prompted and Joe nodded despondently.

"She'll probably said things like, 'let's go our separate ways' or, 'we need time to think about our relationship' and alike. Right?"

Joe nodded again.

"And you're afraid and sad because you know in your heart you want her but at the end of the 'thinking process' she may not want you back. It's a gamble and one of the consequences is a broken heart. That's why you're so bothered. Am I correct thus far?"

"How can you guess so accurately?" Joe pretended to be in awe as he placed a palm over his chest and widened his already large eyes. "Methinks thou's a seer! Taking lessons from the Oracle, I gather, my good man?"

"Trade secrets." Frank winked before his eyes glazed over with some melancholy. This time, Joe was the one who ventured a guess.

"You probably got the same treatment from Callie."

Though Frank had not burdened Joe with his relationship problems, Joe knew enough. When Frank went to Harvard and Callie to Princeton, the both of them vowed to keep their love going. Then two months later, Frank called Joe in the dead of night and Joe thought Frank sounded a little tipsy. He started telling Joe lame jokes and in the end, broke down and cried over the phone. Joe had thought Frank drank too much at some party but later, he knew Frank was drunk not with alcohol but with sorrows. Frank was matured enough to only drink alcohol in measured quantities for social functions- never for escaping his troubles or just stupid fun. It was then he told Joe Callie and him were officially over. A month ago, Callie called Frank to tell him they should see other people and take the time to think about their relationship. Frank kept it all to himself. Three weeks later, the break-up was final. Callie did not return to Bayport for the holidays. Instead, her parents traveled down to New Jersey to spend the holidays with their daughter and to meet her new boyfriend, the RA of the co-ed dormitory Callie was staying at.

"I didn't go out with any girls beforehand. I didn't go out with any girls after. I probably won't for a long time. My problems are in the past; all that's left are memories. It's yours that we have to tackle now. I'm all ears." Frank squeezed Joe's shoulder a little too hard and Joe winced a little.

"I just feel lousy. Like terrible. Reminds me… when Iola died, I was flirting with someone else. I don't feel like I have learnt my lesson and it was such a costly lesson. I miss her, man. Iola, I mean. But I love Vanessa. Liz was just a distraction for a while but if I'm going to lose Van because of that, I'm never going to live it down. I feel like I'm such a hopeless being…" Joe unclasped his hands and stared at his opened palms, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Depression was about to seize hold of him and he was glad that his brother was there to divert it away by spending time to talk to him even though he pushed him away earlier on.

"You're not. In fact, you're a wonderful being. Your existence itself is a miracle and Vanessa, if she loves you, will be able to see that too. We are human and we have our flaws. We may stumble and fall but what's most important is that we pick ourselves up. If we have done something wrong, a contrite heart that's willing to change for the better is the best we can offer as remedy. Don't ever put yourself down and you know I'll never allow you to dwell on such destructive thoughts." Frank gave his trademark big-brother long speeches that actually made a lot of sense. Joe liked what he heard and immediately perked up by a few watts- the smile on his face instantly lifted up his spirits.

"And after the week is over, she'll be there at the airport, waiting for me and we'll know we want each other." Joe nodded resolutely and pressed his palm over his heart. "I can feel it here."

Frank ruffled his hair again grinned. "I'm sorry about yesterday, kiddo. My disjointed sojourn in Wonderland had made me a little grouchy."

Joe tilted his head to one side and a thought came to his mind that seemed like a foray into uncharted waters. He never had such questions popping into his head, or rather, he did have a lot of those but never had he paid them any serious attention. This time round, however, his encounter with Clown, a.k.a. Mailman, somehow allowed the waters of ideas and wonder to seep through the cracks in the wall of indifference. 

"Say, Frank, why did Alice only wonder in Wonderland?"

"Come again?" Frank asked, the grin on his lips wiped away and his eyes blazed with curiosity and what Joe liked to interpret as amazement.

Joe bit his lips because he did not know how to put to words what he was feeling. Why would a normal human being only be shock and wonder about something different or imagined? Was not Life amazing enough to warrant the same attention, if not more?

"I just think we can wonder and be amazed right here. We may live in the world but we don't belong to it…. After all, ashes to ashes and dust to dust. But we're not using the short time we have here to… hmm… just appreciate the nice things and people around us."

Frank smiled, his dark brown eyes deepened to that shade of black that made him seemed a little out-worldly. He patted Joe's thigh and then stood up, leaving Joe a little baffled. Had he said something stupid and Frank was just controlling himself, hoping to leave as quickly as possible so he could go somewhere and snigger?

"You're right. Why does Alice only wonder in Wonderland? What's so fascinating about Wonderland when we have one here that's right before our very eyes that's even more astounding? There's hope for you yet, kiddo… there's hope for you yet."

"Now you're sounding like the Clown." Joe was proud that he had thought of a difficult thought that could perhaps change his outlook on life. Nonetheless, behind the smug smile that he could not help, he was a little confused as to how his outlook on life had changed. He just felt like he was bursting with many riddles and no answers. He wondered if Frank felt the same too all his life which was why Frank was such an avid reader- the mental archive in his mind could put some libraries to shame.

Frank exhaled heavily and twisted his upper body to-and-fro sideways to relieve the tensed up muscles. "I'm not. Anyway, I'll go take my bags and I'll meet you downstairs, all right? I got Chet to drive us to the airport. Don't dilly-dally or this trip won't wait for you."

_This trip won't wait for me._

_But I have been waiting a long time for it._


	6. 5

"New York City's beautiful from way up here…" Joe commented and pointed to the city thousands of feet beneath. To him, New York City's beauty was different from the awesome splendor of Mother Nature. Yet, at the same time, there were parallels that if he was to mention to a Green fanatic, he would perhaps be shot at. 

For New York City had its own mountains and hills- their beauty was first conceptualized by architects' loving pencils then made real by bricks. Each landmark told a story that was personal to the designer's ambition to make his mark on Earth. Between buildings were busy roads and from where Joe was, those roads resembled straight lines of golden-colored streams formed of cars' headlights and street lamps, flowing in two directions between concrete valleys sprinkled over uniformly with gold dust and diamonds- so telling of the American's Dream.

Frank leaned over Joe to get a good look. Always being doted upon by his parents and brother, Joe could count on getting what he wanted as long as he did not hurt anyone. Frank loved window seats and so did Joe and thus, a deal was struck. On the trip there, Joe would get the window and on the trip back, it was Frank's turn. However, Joe knew if he only begged a little, Frank would relinquish the coveted space when they returned as well.

"Yup." Frank was a man of few words when it suited him. It was not that he was not impressed, just that he would not ooh and ah over pretty sights like Joe. Joe knew he had an eye for beauty of all sorts and Frank was different. Frank liked to decipher the meaning and soul behind the beauty and to Frank, beauty was empty without a brain.

His brother retracted and slumped against his seat. From his weary expression, Joe knew Frank's taciturn could be due to the fact that Frank hated long plane rides. The trip to Phuket International airport would take at least a day and Frank looked as if he was going to die from the ride. Joe could always tell when his brother was down in the dumps. Frank looked exhausted less than fifteen minutes on the plane and might just keel over when they reached Phuket from the sheer tediousness of the journey.

Of course Joe was going to be bored as well. Joe was easily bored but because he knew his own trappings, he devised ways to get around them. When he was young, his active imagination conjured out "Timmy" for him to talk to when he had nothing to do. Most children's imaginary friends vanished when they turned twelve. Joe's imaginary friend lasted all the way until he was fourteen when he felt pretty silly talking to himself. Maybe that was where he cultivated the habit of thinking his thoughts out loud in private. Conversations with "Timmy" were the same as sorting out his own thoughts verbally in a solo discussion.

Desperate to cure Frank from his imminent bouts of destructive boredom, Joe tried to lead Frank into something he knew Frank could not resist. Besides a good mystery, Frank loved intellectual discussions. He would try to keep Joe educated in the skeletal frame of the school of Philosophy but somehow, Joe could never be as interested in it as him. Joe preferred to experience things for himself than see the world through the words of some dead guy's ramblings. Frank once told him that everyone was a philosopher. As long as there was a thought, there was philosophy for philosophy was not something difficult- it was merely thinking about things. 

"When you said earlier that I am a miracle, what exactly do you mean?" Joe asked and saw the sides of Frank's lips lifting up into a faint smile. Congratulating himself for half his mission accomplished, Joe leaned back against his seat and waited for Frank's answer which would definitely make him think- at least for a while.

"What do you think I meant?" Frank countered. He hated to spoon-feed Joe with knowledge. He preferred to ask questions because he felt that a discourse was the best way to learn. Joe pouted before venturing hesitantly.

"Well, life is miraculous… if that what you meant?"

*"That and more. You see, life is not just a coincidence. You're not an accident. Everybody is tied somehow to history dating back billions of years when the first of our kind walked the lands- Adam and Eve if you may call them. To appreciate yourself is to appreciate the intricate weaving of Life. Everyone around you had survived trillions of calamities even before they were born so they are every precious. Get what I mean?" Frank asked gently. He spoke like a teacher and sometimes, Joe felt that if Frank did not have the noble dream to become a noble lawyer (an oxymoron to some) or a noble private investigator (yet another oxymoron to some again), Frank would make a very good educator. He was patient and no matter how busy he was, he would always try to help Joe along not only in textbook knowledge but life's lessons as well. Born only a year apart, Joe sometimes felt like Frank was this person wise beyond his years while Joe was the eternal child. Sometimes, he felt like they were not much different as well, for someone told him once that everyone was wise and everyone had the perception of what was true, however, they turned into adults too soon.

Then he remembered. Frank was the one who told him that ages ago and Joe vowed never to grow up. Few months later, Frank chided him for being childish and Joe retorted by calling Frank an "adult" and Frank cryptically told him there was a HUGE difference between "childish" and "childlike" for a grown-up could be "childlike".

Being childish was a different matter. Being childish was to be selfish and to block wisdom from speaking to the heart.

"Hmm… not really… the only danger I see is if the baby comes out legs first, there's a chance it will suffocate before greeting the world."

Frank's smile became wider; tinged with amusement. Joe hated it when Frank put on an expression like that. It was like he had uncovered a secret and was taunting Joe to no ends about his discovery without telling Joe what it was- baiting Joe with curiosity.

"C'mon! It wouldn't hurt to just tell me…" Joe cajoled and Frank, like always, relented.

"You see, your appearance on this world is threatened by many catastrophes that would work against your existence had History not turned out the way it was. Grandfather could have died in World War II. Dad may perish in Vietnam and we'll never get to see daylight. Or maybe Dad's great-grandmother may be wooed by another man who was not our great-great-grandfather and Dad's existence would be impossible, so would ours. If the first meeting of mom and dad had not been the way it was- that their destiny somehow synchronized a millisecond off, they may never have met and once again, we'll never be born. Not to mention the countless earthquakes, famine, droughts, diseases that could claim the life of one of ancestors from eons ago and that would definitely change how our history is played out. So you see- you're not just an independent being. Your existence depends on billions of variables standing on the edge of a sword. Had one altered just slightly, we would be nothing. So we should treasure everyone around us- it had been a treacherous journey through time for them to have to come into the world. And we should do our best to make the world a better place in which to live in, so all those who would come after us would arrive into a world of love and beauty." Frank spoke sagely and suddenly, Joe felt like everything good around him was as precious as a drop of water in a boundless desert- especially his brother. What if his mother had tripped on a stone when she was carrying him and thus suffered a miscarriage? What if Mom never knew Dad? Then Joe would never have known his parents, Frank, Vanessa, Chet, Phil, Tony and so many others. His heart pounded when he realized the perils that he had survived- wars, natural disasters, freak accidents- and his heart palpitated like crazy even more when he realized that Frank had survived the same to be his brother. 

He was a miracle baby. Everyone had escaped non-existence by the skin of their teeth.

"Can I just say something?" Joe asked, his hands trembling a little. Frank turned to him and tilted his head slightly- giving him silent permission.

"I just want to thank God…" He choked before he could finish. He never knew a simple understanding like what Frank said could have such a terrible impact on him. And a part of him was amazed that Frank thought of it all himself.

Frank patted his hand lightly and picked up a magazine, no doubt trying to will time to hurry up. Joe knew Frank was not trivializing his feelings. Frank understood but did not want to be too mushy about it. 

Joe cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I wanna say I love you, big brother. I'm sorry if I'm a pain in the neck sometimes."

Once again, that irritating smile was on Frank's lips. Joe felt his ire rising and growled. "What????"

"Nothing. It's not sometimes- it's all the time." Frank gave him a sidelong smirk and Joe scowled pettily.

"And I love you too kiddo. Now, before we turn this into a tearjerker, let's play some cards to pass time, shall we?" Frank asked with an arched brow and when Joe nodded in agreement, he swore he heard Frank heaved a sigh of relief at having some companionship.

***

When they had passed through the busy customs (it seemed like everyone in the entire planet had migrated South-East during the winter season), Joe felt a little disoriented. He loved a crowded party but this time, it was too much. Being jostled around incessantly was not his idea of fun. He thought Frank would be in worse shape than him but it seemed like he was the one with the terrible case of jet lag. Frank still had the energy to look through a brochure he picked up from the counter so the brothers could have some idea of where they were going and how they were going to get there. They had taken Singapore Airlines and had made a stopover at Changi International Airport for a while before catching the transfer flight to Phuket. When they arrived at the busy airport closest to some of the world's most famous beaches at ten in the morning, Thailand's time, Joe was all tired out. Playing with the videogame available for every seat on the plane had helped killed restlessness for awhile, however, he was soon bored of it. He tried to sleep, like Frank had, but the butterflies of excitement in his stomach disturbed him to no end, waking him up at various intervals- false alarms of arriving at their destination already.

"I see no ferries listed here that will bring us to Um." Frank closed the brochure shut and put an arm around Joe who glared at him, hating all form of contact and noise so early in the morning. He imagined how he must have looked- disheveled with bloodshot eyes and Frank quickly removed his arm.

"Whoa, someone's starting out on the wrong foot. Why don't you sit over there and let me make some enquiries?"

"Yah, whatever. Go ahead. I'm hating this trip already." Joe grumbled and stumbled like a drunk towards an empty, uncomfortable looking plastic chair. He sat down with a plop, dumped his heavy backpack next to him and felt his lids grew heavy with tiredness when a man in black suit hurriedly walked towards him but not exactly looking out for him. The man was seemingly ridiculous to be so formally attired when everybody around him was dressed in Bermudas, t-shirts – basically casual beach wear. Some girls of all ethnicities, though mostly slim, tanned Asians, were wearing what looked like brightly- printed cloth tied around their waists as skirts. The beach had beckoned even in the airport but Joe was too tired and grouchy to ogle at those attractive female species who gave him lingering looks that seemed to be rather flirtatious.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I shall be too late!" Joe heard the man mumbled as he stopped near where Joe was sitting and took out a pocket watch. A pocket watch! This man was so archaic. Joe scowled at the man who was not looking at him, daring the man to come too close to him and at the time, assessing the man. However, the man kept glancing up, down and then sideways thus preventing Joe from getting a good look

"I shall be so late! Oh dear, oh dear, where can he be?" 

Deciding that the man was either a chronic worrier or some lunatic, Joe turned away and waited impatiently for Frank to return when a sudden sharp pain shot from the tips of his toes up his left leg and out of his mouth.

"OUCH! Hey! Look where you're going!" Joe scolded the flustered man who turned to him and hastily apologized.

"Sorry, oh dear me… I have offended! Oh dear… I shall be late!" 

A sense of deja-vu washed over Joe for he was looking into beady black eyes. The pair of beady black eyes stared back him and a happy grin lit up the man's face.

"Oh my! Oh my! I've found who I'm looking for! On lucky me!"

"Clown? What are you now? The human version of the White Rabbit?" Joe asked, feeling incredulous. The anxious man shook his head and once again (though Joe was sure he, Clown and Mailman were the same person) denied with a violent shake of his head.

"Never heard of him but we do have plenty of clowns in Um. It is that time of the year. The Queen knows all her guests and she sent me especially to fetch you. What a stroke of luck to have found you! My head is safe!" The man sat down beside Joe and swiped the sweat of his brows. "'Off with his head,' she would say have I failed. Now, I just to rest and thank my lucky stars."

"Ah… my brother is off to find if there's any ferry service to get to the island…" Joe informed the man who shook his head again.

"Nope. The only way you get to the island is when you are covered with fairy dust so you can fly second to the right and straight on till morning!" The man extended his hands out like a magician who had performed some incredible feat successfully and Joe half-expected to hear drum rolls and the organ go "TA-DA!"

"Ah, where are you from? Alice in Wonderland or Peter Pan?" Joe could not resist jibing Clown who did seem to be suffering from some identity disorder, morphing into different characters, each in severe denial of the other. Now, he mixed up the two of the most famous children's novels ever written.

"Does it matter? Pooh! All the dreams of children come from one place- the place of wonder, love, innocence and happiness." Suddenly, the man lost the hesitancy of his earlier self- behaving more like the obnoxious Clown in his flippant tone which was suddenly laced with something mysterious at the end.

"So are you bringing us to Um or not?" Joe decided to go straight to the point because if the man should morph into Clown or worse, continue to moan and groan about being late, he knew he and Frank would be stuck in the airport which was teeming with people to no ends.

"I'm bringing _you_ to the island of Um." The man pushed down his small, rounded glasses and scrutinized Joe's face with his naked eyes. "Yup. That's my orders. The blond one. You didn't dye your hair, did you? It does seem _too _blond!"

"What about Frank? We are not going to leave him here. I'm not going. I'm waiting for my brother." Joe crossed his arms to show that he meant business. No way was a silly man about five feet two and who had many different characters living inside him going to make Joe desert his brother.

"Frank will have to find his own way to Um, just like you. Only now, your guide has found you." The man explained patiently like one would to a stubborn child and Joe, for a moment, thought he was the one being unreasonable when faced with quiet rationality that did not seemed that rational or rather it seemed rational and at the same time, not.

Joe was terribly confused.

"If I go with you and you're the guide, then how is Frank going to get to Um? He'll be lost! We have to bring him along!"

"Frank is capable of finding his own guide. You're the one that I was given orders to find and find you I did. Off with my head if I bring him along! Let's not tarry! The Queen waits!" Clown a.k.a Mailman a.k.a WhiteRabbit a.k.a LooneyToon grabbed Joe's hand painfully and Joe tried to snatch it away, struggling with the gentleman with his free hand only to find that the funny short man's physique belied his strength.

"Ouch… I have to wait for Frank! He can't find his way! You can't just…"

"Child! Be quiet! Follow me and we'll get there. Frank will get there too. If I leave now, both of you will never see that island of wonder!"

"Then I'll _rather_ not _see _that island, thank you very much!" Joe defied and glared the man in the eyes with an expression that he liked to think of as severely fierce but a fire dancing in those beady black eyes frightened him more.

"You have to walk your own path to the island and Frank his own as well. The both of you are safe as can be. Do you trust me?"

"I don't! I don't trust you!" Joe hissed and at that exact moment, wondered if Frank was right, that they were walking into an ambush. 

"Then I'm walking away. Happy finding that island. I hope to see you there... _eventually._" The man sighed and then stood up. He glanced at Joe a little sadly and Joe could only glower at him. Then he walked away, leaving Joe quite alone in the alien crowd.

_Frank, where are you? Please be quick… I should have gone with you!_

"Drinks! Drinks for sale!" A plump, genial looking Thai woman with twinkling eyes stopped before him with a trolley lined with sealed plastic glasses filled with mineral water. Joe was rather surprise for her command of English was pretty good though it was heavily intoned with a foreign accent. It was funny how one would suddenly feel thirsty when water was near, or hungry when the wafts if the scent of food drift by his nose.

"How much?"

"Ten baht!" The lady happily proclaimed while she simultaneously rose up all her fingers and Joe did some mental calculation and was surprised that it was so cheap. He shrugged and reached inside his wallet for the required amount, took a bottle from her after he paid and then poke a straw through the seal to take a long sip.

_C'mon Frank! You got to come quickly! I'm sick of waiting…_

The last thing he heard was the voice of Clown whispering into his ears, "Have a glass of Wonderland, child."

_Frank! NO… you…can't…take..._

And then he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. 6

**Chapter Six**

**Riversong******

**lafter@singnet.com.sg******

Frank Hardy scanned the crowd frantically for his lost brother. Joe wasn't where he was supposed to be and that was enough to send Frank into a mental frenzy. He swore that bringing Joe out was as bad as bringing a child out because Joe had absolutely no sense of responsibility and neither did he understand the definition of danger.

In addition, Joe could be subconsciously relishing in seeing Frank frustrated and worried. Whatever it was, Joe seemed to think that Frank was having it easy as the elder brother and would always get himself into some sticky situations so Frank could prove his mettle by rescuing his kid brother out.

Now, Joe Hardy was lost. Joe Hardy had a knack for getting lost, just like he had a knack for getting whack in the head. Frank cursed himself for not making his kid brother follow him to the information counter. Heck, he regretted not having Joe cuffed to him so he could watch over Joe's every action.

_I just want a peace of mind. Is that so difficult? Going to find him and we're taking the first plane out of here and back to Bayport to freeze in the winter chill._

"Hello. Have you seen a young man, this tall, blond hair? He was sitting here a while ago… no? Thanks…" Frank hurried off after the local man he was asking shook his head repeatedly at Frank's insistent questioning. Exiting from the row of seats, Frank glanced anxiously at every face that passed by him, willing one to morph into Joe's somehow. Finally, he saw an airport security guard and hurried over to him, unmindful of his surroundings. 

"Oof…" A familiar husky female voice jolted him briefly out of his worries. The fact that he recognized the person belonging to the voice shocked him… no… the amazing part was from the disbelief that of all places, he would bump into her in a crowded, tropical airport halfway round the globe. He grew up with her and always thought he would grow up to fall in love with her until Callie came into the picture. Once, a case that involved saving her from a cult headed by her half-brother threw him into his heart's struggles and mind's quandaries. Holly Strand. Sweet, misguided Holly.

The world was often touted to be small. Frank had no idea just how tiny it was.

"Frank Hardy! What a surprise!" Holly exclaimed and Frank stepped back to catch a closer look at her. She had changed drastically- her mahogany red hair was cut into a short chin-length bob that tapered sharply to frame her face and she seemed fitter with tanned, well-toned arms. However, the vulnerable side of her was still evident in her actions and reflexes. She reached out to touch his arm but stopped herself and retreated shyly, looking down at the floor for a moment while tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear before she looked up at him again.

"This is amazing… so, where are you off to?" Holly smiled and gazed at him bashfully with wide emerald eyes. Frank knew her discomfiture could most probably arise from him rejecting her advances with finality at the end of the case, making clear that they could only be friends. Not only that, he had seen her weaknesses and her most naïve state of mind. Her gullibility had  placed him, his brother, his father and her own father in danger. 

Naturally she would be a little ashamed in seeing him- just as she was pleased.

Had it been another time, another place and another setting, he would have gladly talked to her and maybe a friendship that had turned bland could revitalize again. But this was neither the time nor the place and he was definitely not in  the right frame of mind. Frank gave her a faded smile and gestured towards the guard.

"I'll love to catch up but Joe's missing and I need to find him. It's great seeing you… I just…"

"Joe? I'll search with you then…" Holly offered and he nodded without considering, immediately relieved because two pairs of eyes could scan through a crowd faster than one could and she seemed so much more fresher than him. That was no time for tired eyes but jet lag and anxiety were insidiously creeping up on him.

For the next hour, he and Holly combed through the seas of people after reporting it to the security guard who helped them announced for Joe to wait for them at the information counter. With each unfamiliar mien, Frank's heart palpitated with more panic and he could feel it about to break free from its restrains and burst out of his chest. That would be a bloody sight to behold so he was thankful it did not happen. When it seemed pointless to search anymore, Frank returned to the information counter and saw Holly approaching it at the same time. He brightened up, praying that she would be the bearer of good tidings but when she saw him, her steps became more tentative and she fiddled with her hair- her face a mask of failure. She did not find Joe either.

'Did a blond hair man come here asking if anyone was waiting for him?" Frank asked the pretty Thai girl behind the booth and she shook her head sympathetically. He assumed he must have printed the words, "Extremely worried brother" on his face.

"Don't worry, Frank. Joe's very resourceful and you know how distracted he could be. Maybe he's off somewhere in the company of a bevy of beautiful girls…"

"Then it's very irresponsible of him…" Frank's words drifted off when a sudden thought struck him. Abruptly, he spun around to face the counter but the girl had left her station. In her place, a youthful chap was passing some brochures to a tourist.

"Excuse me? Where's the nearest police station?" Frank asked, knowing if he did not find Joe soon, he would need some assistance. If Joe was kidnapped, Frank feared the worst consequences.

"Ye, sir?" The young man looked at him with a baffled expression. Frank thought he must be speaking too quickly.

"Police station…" Frank slowed his speech but the young man could be unfamiliar with the language as he shook his head helplessly. A little irritated though he knew English is not the native tongue in these parts, Frank turned away to see if there was anyone else who could help him.

"Sawatdii. Yuu thii nay sathaanii tamruat?" The tonal language rolled off Holly's tongue like she had been speaking it all her life. Frank whirled on his heels, impressed despite the seriousness of the situation. Holly leaned over the counter and smiled sweetly at the man who gave a look of recognition. Holly nodded as he spoke and she laid her hand on Frank's calmingly. 

"kh@@p khun kha." Holly beamed dazzlingly and the guy blushed. She took Frank's hand and steered him away.

"Most of them understand English. Must be your accent getting in the way." Holly teased him and he flushed, not knowing why her touch would send electricity up his hand. 

_Not knowing why I would even care about the electricity when my kid brother's missing..._

"So, where's the…" Before he could finish his question, his mobile rang and his heart did a leap as his mind whooped. It had to be Joe. He would meet up with his brother and convince him that the trip was pointless. Stopping right in the middle of a human traffic, Frank answered the call, earning the ire of many who could not stop in time and bumped into him. However, he was oblivious to all the impacts and dirty glances though Holly played around with her hair shyly and apologized to those affected by his sudden state of rest.

"Joe? Is that you? Where are you, brat?"

"Frank Hardy?" A familiar voice answered him but it was not Joe's. Frank thought it sounded uncannily like the mailman who started them on the trip.

"Yes?"

"You are very late." The man at the other side of the line clucked his tongue. "The Queen's waiting anxiously!"

"What Queen? Queen McHeart? Are you the mailman? I don't know what prank you're trying to pull but we can't find where your damn island is and now, my brother's lost and I'm worried sick! I don't care about the Queen and if you have any idea at all where my kid brother is, you better tell me now or I wring your scrawny…"

"Tsk, tsk. I must have a talk with our profiler. I remembered seeing_ patient_ and _cool-headed_ next to your name. Maybe we got it wrong. If you want to reunite with your brother, you better get to Um right now…"

"He's there?" Frank queried, shocked by the man's answer. 

"Some kind of. That's all I have to say. Make your way here if you want to find your brother."

"How do I get to your freaking island? There's no freaking boat!"

"You love to use a lot of euphemisms for vulgarities but they're all the same. Inept at expressing yourself?" The man taunted and Frank growled in a low voice which did not go unnoticed.  The man laughed childishly, raising Frank's ire. 

"Can you just tell me how to get to the island? Please?" Frank controlled himself and spoke through stretched lips taut with frustration. There was a space of silence and Frank could hear the man's breathing coming heavier across.

"You have a guide."

"I don't have one damn guide!" 

"Yes you do. Goodbye!" The call disengaged and Frank stared at the mobile in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Frank?" Holly touched his right wrist and gazed up at him with concern in her luminous eyes. Frank absentmindedly shoved the cell phone back into his bermudas's pocket and breathed in deeply to soothe his frayed nerves.

"Joe's in this island which I can't get to… this is so irritating! I just want this over, go to a hotel, sleep and then go home…" Frank groaned, thinking of his nice, comfortable bed and fluffy covers. He did not have many days of vacation left and he was not exactly thrilled to be in a situation like that.

"You sound just like a child. Where are you supposed to be off to?" Holly chided him and Frank shrugged, not wanting to let his embarrassment show.

"This island called Um…" he muttered.

"Um?"

"Yah." He replied miserably. A guide. He needed more than a guide. He needed a magic carpet pre-programmed to bring him to the island that was somehow looking more like a figment of imagination from his delusional mind.

Holly's face lit up with a bright smile that bared sparkling white teeth. She linked her hand through his and veered him towards the airport's exit.

"That's where I'm off to! C'mon, we are going to miss the island's private yatch…"

-Holly's from Casefile number three- Cult of Crime.


	8. 7

Behind his eyelids, he saw flashes of red before the burning color settled to hurt his eyes. Raising a hand weakly to shield his precious blue orbs from the sun, Joe turned to his side and tried to snuggle some more into his bed.

_Pooey! Sand in my bed! Yucks!_

He spat out more gravel and as consciousness returned to him, he realized that his bed had suddenly turned into a granite block smeared with soil. Dumfounded at having familiar comfort wrested out from him sometime in his sleep, Joe laid very still, thinking that he was perhaps still in some bad dream.

**_*"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things…"_**

_Maria?_

That was the only thought that came to Joe's mind when he heard the soft singing. There was indeed a cathartic quality to the motherly sounding voice though a faint accent commanded her diction- an accent that he knew he should recognize but which was totally foreign to him.

_I think my brains are on a holiday to WaWa land… Only I can think of such a strange paradox._

_Hmm… maybe not one… maybe I just forgotten where I heard it before. _

_Think… think harder Hardy…_

**_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things"_**

_The lady who sold me the damn drink! It's all coming back, baby! I'm not on my bed! I'm somewhere, held captive by a kind-looking woman who reminds me of a sweet old nanny!_

_Am I in danger? Hmm…_

Joe was baffled then. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting them against the sun rays that greeted his eyeballs so enthusiastically like a long lost friend. He struggled up, using his right hand to push himself up. Rubbing his eyes, he let the scenery fill his view as blurry colors and overlapping shapes focused into recognizable sight.

Trees. He was in a clearing bordered by plenty of trees. There was no snow. He was in a tropical region and half-sitting, half-lying on a forest path. Sand stuck to his arms and languidly, he brushed them away when a musky rose scent wafted to his nose and soon after, the plump, kindly face of the middle-aged lady who sold him the spiked drink filled his entire view.

"You sure take a long time to wake!" She exclaimed before ruffling his hair. Unsure of what he was supposed to do when faced with his captive, Joe bit his lips and remained in that uncomfortable position. His right hand was so tired of supporting his weight.

"Come! Help me pick up as many dead leaves as you can!" She reached over and clapped him on the back. Joe noticed then that a basket half-filled with dried, shriveled leaves lay just next to her.

He was unable to contain his curiosity.

"Dead leaves? Why would you want dead leaves for?" Joe stood up shakily. The weirdness of her request and the fact that she was unlike any of his many previous captors who had Uzis all ready to shoot at him had thrown him off guard. The woman was collecting her leaves after she picked up her basket. Joe decided to play along and bent over to pull out a soggy brown leaf half buried in the soil.

"Because they are one of my favorite things." She turned to him and winked- the twinkle in her eyes reminded him so much of his own mother. With that reminder, Joe felt like running into his mother's arms. He would be extremely ashamed of wanting to be affectionate with his mother, just like a little child, had he been back in Bayport. But at that moment, there was no denying that he missed Laura terribly.

And Fenton.

Then Frank most of all.

_Must be because my enthusiasm for fun got me and Frank separated so far away from home._

_I may never go back home! Frank kept most of our money! _

_I only have enough for two meals at most…. *shudders*. _

_And I don't know where's the Embassy!!!!_

_I'm a goner._

"You look like a prune now!" She waved a hand in front of his face and he jolted back to reality. Shaking his head, he threw the leaf into the basket and she beamed, pulling it out from her basket and examining it after. Nodding with satisfaction, she put it back again.

Normally, Joe would have branded her crazy. But because of his experience with Clown and now, this lady whom he had no nicknames for, he felt like he, being normal, was actually the crazy person.

_What is normal and what is not may just be because the majority dictates it to be so._

_Maybe we are all crazy… the boring people that is. And they are the ones who actually know some ancient knowledge. When we laugh at them, they laugh back at us silently- calling us the ignorant fools who knows nothing._

_Besides work, play, eat, crap and sleep._

"Now, what are you thinking of?" She tilted her head to one side out of curiosity. Joe compressed his lips and shook his head again, not knowing that he was wearing his thoughts on his face.

"You must think I'm an oddball!" She guessed his thoughts and he was not shocked by her accuracy. She pointed down the trail he was sleeping on and indicated for him to follow her.

Which he did after hefting up his backpack and wishing that, somehow, it was all a dream.

"It's not that… just… you pick up leaves… dead leaves… not even flowers…" Joe finally found a voice and it sounded more like a series of croaks. His throat was as dry as sandpaper and swallowing saliva hurt so much that he choked.

Immediately she stopped and rummaged through the dead leaves before she drew out a seal plastic glass that was suspiciously just like the one he drank from before he slipped into dream land.

She turned around and passed the drink to him.

"There!"

"No!" Joe refused the drink animatedly and actually took a step back.

"This one won't make you sleep. You're very boring when you sleep… not that you're any more interesting now." 

"My mom says I look like an angel when I sleep! And I look so lovable that she can just look at me for ages! I don't find her getting bored when I was young!" Joe suddenly felt very defensive but the water was indeed tempting.

"Then you're only useful when you're sleeping." She winked at him again and he had a nagging feeling that she was laughing at him inside. 

_Man, I must have sounded like a child!_

His own words replayed in his mind and he giggled before breaking out into loud guffaws. He must seem so ridiculous that he was funny even to himself.

_Man! An Eighteen year old sounding like an eight year old! I must be degenerating…_

She joined in the mirth. Laughter broke the tension and unfamiliarity between the both of them. Peeling off the cover of the plastic glass, she drank from it before passing it to him. 

"See, no drugs. No poison." She spoke to him finally after the laughter broke. But the shared moment of light-heartedness was enough for both to take a step forward to knowing each other.

Joe took the glass and drank from it- plain water tasted sweetest when it was soothing a parched throat. They walked down the trail for a quite some time in silence, stopping on occasions when she bent down to pick up a leaf. Joe could not comprehend why she would want to pick up dead leaves- and not only dead leaves but dead leaves that _caught her interest._ If that was not strange, Joe did not what was.

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you pick dead leaves?" Joe could not help asking again when, for the umpteenth time, she bent over and cooed over one brown paper that once was vibrantly green with life.

"Why not?" She replied without answering him- without taking her eyes off the leaf.

"Because… because…" Joe gestured around vaguely, not knowing what else to say. "Well…"

"Just because no one does it?" She straightened herself up and plopped the leaf into the basket, now almost filled. 

"Not only that, it's the one you picked and choose…"

"I only have one basket- of course I want the best." She turned around and smiled at him before she continued down the trail.

"Ok, let's not talk the leaves. Why was I drugged?"

"Because you refused to go. We have no choice. Your brother has to meet someone special all by himself." 

"Someone special? Who? Clown? Did he kill Frank???" Joe laid a hand on her shoulder and when she spun around, Joe saw that she was trying to stifle her giggles.

"You're such a worry wart!"

"Look at the situation I'm in! My brother's somewhere but I don't where! I'm halfway round the world, drugged, then brought to this forest, stuck with someone who loves dead leaves! Not just any dead leaves but the best ones! Are you trying to find out which ones died the most tragically by reading into their veins?" Joe threw his hands up in the air in an act of capitulation. All she did was look at him with some tragic sadness.

"WHAT?" He yelled, a little peeved.

"Do you hate to be persecuted just because you're different?" She pursed her lips as her black eyes dimmed to a shimmering dark grey.

"Hmm…. I…." Joe could not meet her eyes. Instead, he looked down and stared at his feet covered by a pair of running shoes which was once gaudy but now seasoned and faded. They were bright blue with streaks of green. Without the usual shoelaces, they seemed a little funny. It seemed as if in the whole Bayport, he was the only who had fallen hopelessly in love with this pair of overpriced shoes that Frank commented looked like Darth Maul with a bad case of diarrhea. Joe had been hurt when all his friends thought he had lousy taste and were very expressive of their opinions. He had spent extra hours in Mr. Pizza just to buy the pair of shoes and he really loved it a lot.

For no reason why. He just liked it. Liking the pair of shoes did not make him a bad person- it just proved that his tastes were different. Who's to judge what's beautiful and what's not? But he was given hell for a couple of weeks because of it. The only thing that stopped him from throwing the pair of shoes away even though he loved it was the price he paid for it.

And despite the bad press, he felt it was worth every single penny. It was beautiful to his eyes, extremely light and he won the hundred meter sprint in the previous Bayport High annual sports meet with it.

After which Tony bought a pair, Phil bought a pair and Chet bought a pair. 

Frank shook his head and muttered, "Monkey see, monkey do."

"I love dead leaves. They were once bursting with life, each one of them giving us that extra bit of shade- converting that extra bit of carbon dioxide into oxygen; cleaning our air. When they die, they fall to the ground and were contended not to have pompous ceremonies despite the good they have done simply because they could not do anything else. I just love them. For those reasons and more… something more that I cannot explain. Do I answer your questions?" She answered him softly while gently rummaging through the leaves like they needed to be comforted by understanding hands.

"Soowies." Joe mumbled and wriggled his toes in the constraints of his shoes. Vanessa once told him he was a typical guy. Guys stare at their feet and wriggle their toes when they did not know what to do.

"Oh, forget about it." She passed the basket to him and he took it from her and followed her further down the trail. He could tell that the trees were dispersing, not as densely spaced.

"So?" Joe stopped in mid-stride and asked her after a spell of silence between the both of them

"So what? You made me sad so you can carry this for me!" She continued trekking at a speed that was amazing for someone her age.

"I don't mean the damn basket! What about Frank? Where's Frank?" Joe hurried after her, spilling some leaves out of the basket as he did so.

"Hmm, tough question. Maybe he's already at Um." She replied disinterestedly. At the mention of the blasted island, Joe seethed.

"It's that stupid island that got us separated…"

"Or reunite you two… look." She lowered her voice mysteriously and pointed ahead. Joe saw that the trail actually led out of the forest. He could see some sort of beach in the distance but it was still very far away.

"Wait… are we on Um?"

"You're on an island. Does the name matter?" Her flippant tone put a scowl on Joe's face. Joe was certain then that she and Clown must have arrived from the same planet.

_Or at the very least, the same island._

"It's so far away… are you sure Frank's going to be there?" Joe grumbled, not wanting to walk any more.

"He'll probably be so happy that I took his whiny brother away for a while! So much more peaceful for him, don't you think?" She turned back and beamed at him. When she turned around, Joe stuck out a tongue at her.

"Sing along with me. You'll find the journey much shorter with a song." She called to him and started singing.

**_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things…"_**  
  
_Wild geese? Yuck._

Then he smiled, for who was he to judge the composer's tastes? Wild geese never hurt anyone. 

_But what if our tastes actually cause harm to people? Is it still a matter of perspective?_

Shaking his head, not really wanting to think then, Joe hummed along with her and caught up with her in no time at all.

  
_* My Favorite Things from the musical, The Sound of Music._


	9. 8

The yacht ride had been pretty uneventful. They had to wait hours for it since they missed the earlier schedule. During their wait, Frank engaged Holly in some small talk and catching-up to wrest his mind away from the gnarled hands of anxiety. He tried to assure himself that he would see Joe when they reached Um and convince Joe to leave the island with him and back to Bayport.

Holly was pretty conversational- since young, she had been trained by her guardian in social graces that were evident in her ladylikeness- a huge contrast with Callie's raw candor. However, because of the pressures to always perform up to her father's standards, three quarters of which were imagined up by herself, Holly felt trapped and the feeling of being caged turned into an urgent need for rebellion. She ran amok- in her thoughts, emotions and soon, her actions. Now, the rough edges of adolescence weathered away and standing there before Frank was a young lady, still a little unsure but at least she was happy.

"It'll be fifteen minutes to Um!" Holly joined him on the deck where he stood; leaning slightly forward over the railing, taking in the salty breeze and thinking of ways to inform Fenton and Laura that he had lost Joe without being killed.

"You sure look excited! C'mon, smile! Your brother's on the island. It won't be long till we see his straw hair and ugly face." Holly nudged his side and he managed a weak smile.

"Straw hair and ugly face… hah! Wait till Joe hears of it. You must promise me to keep your opinions to yourself, or at least, away from him or I'll be the one who suffer…" Frank laughed a little. He could imagine Joe's striking mien turning dreadfully aghast at the worst insult anyone could give him- his wide eyes would grow rounder and rounder until they were all irises and his mouth would be gaping with shock. Next, he would be as still as a zombie before he start screaming his lungs out. Holly's description could possibly send Joe, who was always a little vain, over the edge.

"Why will your kid brother torment you for a comment that I've made?" Holly arched a brow and peered into his eyes in all innocence.

"Try having someone following you 24/7 asking you, 'Do you think what she said was true? Am I really that ugly as she said?' etc. etc. It's not torment, Holly. It's hell!" Frank turned over and leaned his back against the railing. Holly did the same and Frank was reminded of what a psychiatrist once said. A person who was attracted to another would unconsciously imitate the actions of his/her object of affection.

"I didn't know that Joe was so conscious of the way he looked. Anyway, he has nothing to worry about, judging from the _harem_ he has in school. But I heard he hooked up with someone already… right?" 

"Yup. Vanessa Bender. They were prom king and queen… quite a sweet couple." Frank replied absentmindedly. Talking and thinking about Joe fuelled the momentarily dormant anxiety and soon, it was cruising up and down his veins with too much glee. Though it would never show on his face, Frank's mind was riddled with questions of what-ifs.

"Tell me something I'll be surprise at. How about you? I heard about high school sweethearts getting engaged before college…"

"Callie and I have broken up a few months back." Frank answered her directly and saw her blushing furiously.

"I wasn't trying to… well..." She shrugged, lost for words, before breaking into a soft smile, playing with her hair at the same time. Frank grinned, not at all offended by her subtle questioning.

"It's ok. How about you? Met someone?"

"Nope. No one in UCLA that I've taken a fancy to. Somehow, they all don't measure up." She gazed up at the sky and Frank, for a moment, was mesmerized by the loveliest smile he thought he had ever seen in a girl. 

_How quickly we have forgotten about Callie Shaw._

"Measure up to whom or what?"

She stole a glance which implied volumes at him but he chose not to acknowledge it. It was not long before she shook her head with a whimsical smile on her face. 

"My expectations." She replied and he nodded, conceding to the complete validity of her answer.

***

"You said Frank will be here and we walked through forest without even stopping to catch a breather and he's not here!" Joe slammed his backpack onto the beach and crossed his arms angrily, oblivious to the scene he was creating. The lady shook her head and smiled at him, bemused by his tantrum. Joe decided then that if they were going to make his life miserable, he would make theirs hell.

_I don't care! Don't care! I'm not going to budge and be all nice and friendly this time!_

"He'll arrive soon. He must be held up. Why don't you take a rest in the resort before everyone around you start branding you an angry idiot?" She asked him sweetly with a smile that caused his face to scrounge up more in frustration. He was tired but what kept him walking through the forest, enduring a splinter that had impaled in his thumb when he accidentally fell down once, was the anticipation of seeing his brother again soon. These freaks could be lying to him after all and poor Frank was probably already buried beneath the ocean and he would be next.

It was then he smelled burning charcoal. A barbecue! His mind, lethargic but over-active, convinced him that they were going to eat him up and was preparing the fire to cook him. It could be the long plane ride, it could be Frank's absence or it could be something he did not understand yet but Joe felt his eyes tearing.

"I'm not an angry idiot. You hurt my brother. I never got to see him. I'll probably never see him again!" Joe hissed back at her and breathed in deeply to stop himself from crying. He would not show them his weakness. He would be brave and fight to the end. His brother would expect nothing less from him, neither did himself.

The lady stood in front of him with her hands akimbo. Now, she was not smiling and neither was she amused. If the expression on her face was anything to go by, she was the perfect picture of someone who was very irritated.

"You're coming into the resort, young man! I am given strict orders to make you comfortable and you're not helping me by acting like a child and throwing a tantrum that should not come from a man! I promised you that you'll find your brother here and I intend to keep my promise! Now, will you go or not?"

"NO! You and Clown only want me to go away from my brother. Well, I won't fall for any tricks this time! I'm going to stay right here until Frank appears in front of me!" Joe spoke resolutely, pointing on the ground in front of him for dead emphasis.

"You'll have better luck waiting at the jetty. The yacht's arriving soon." The lady frowned at him before pointing in the direction of a long stretch of jetty some distance away. A beautiful yacht with a huge white sail and bluish metallic body was already parked there. Joe shielded his eyes with one hand and found ire rising up his chest again.

But this time for a completely different reason.

"Frank is arriving in a yacht?" Joe asked stately.

"Yup."

"One as nice as that?" 

"Oh no. He's on the second yacht here and it is much bigger and prettier. More luxurious too."

"And I have to trek through that damn forest to get here. Great!" Joe threw his hands up in the air. "Just great!"

"Do I smell envy? Don't get pissed over it. Everybody's experience is unique. Now, you can boast about seen half the forest on the island, right?"

"BOAST? Boast about waking up with sand in my mouth, stumbling up and down a trail, sweating like a skewered pig in the sun and helping someone pick up dead leaves? I'm sure he'll much more to say about the _nice yacht._ Thanks a lot for singling me out to be the one to suffer." Joe spun around and glared at her. She threw him an innocent expression but he could tell she was laughing at him from behind her twinkling eyes.

"You're welcome. So, where are going to? The jetty or the resort?" She asked again, indicating to his backpack which implied the answer she wanted. Not wanting to be an obedient _little boy,_ Joe pouted before turning around and stalking away in the direction of the jetty.

"Hey!" She shouted after him and he started running away from her, needing some space from this trip which had not been anything but crazy.

***

"He gets to come in a yacht. I got a sick deal. Drugged and dragged to a forest. Yacht! _Oh, it is much bigger and prettier! More luxurious too!_ Load of bull! What kind of place is this?" Joe mumbled to himself as he sat at the edge of the jetty with his legs dangling over the side. He was too angry to admire the sight before him and a small part of him wondered if he should still be worried about Frank even if his guts instincts which he always trusted told him Frank was safe and in extreme comfort.

Joe brought his right arm up to his nose and sniffed it. He stank of perspiration. The anger melted away, replaced by a twinge of regret. If he was in the resort, maybe he would be enjoying a hot bath. Feeling thirsty and hungry, Joe grumbled incoherent phrases and pounded a fist repeatedly onto the ground.

_Wait! THERE! FRANK!_

Upon seeing a little yacht-shaped dot in a far away distance, Joe scrambled up to his seat and started jumping up and down, waving his hands about as if Frank had some magical sight and could spot him from where he was, about ten thousand miles away. However, that little bit of exercise made him feel happier. He remembered Vanessa telling him it had everything to do with those nice things called endorphins. It must be true for he always felt extremely pleased with the world after a tiring gym session.

"HEY!!!" Joe shouted, running to the very end of the jetty after the yacht was near enough and he could see the outline of Frank and some girl on the deck. It was then he was aware of the calming sea breeze blowing against him, drying his bright yellow surfer's T-shirt which was drenched in perspiration before. Now that he knew Frank was indeed safe and sound, he had no idea if he was running to catch more of the invigorating salty air or to welcome his brother. It could be both. He just felt exhilarated.

"HEY! BRO! I'M HERE!" He yelled and saw Frank waving enthusiastically back at him. From afar, the girl next to Frank seemed very attractive indeed with deep red hair and a nice slim figure. Joe wondered if Frank had somehow charmed her on their trip to the island.

Then suddenly, he was very mad. Frank should be worried about his _kid brother_, not chatting up some girl. That was something _Joe_ would do, not Frank. It was definitely out of Frank's character to do so and it left a bitter taste in Joe's mouth.

He stopped where he was, just a few steps away from the end and halted, pressing an arm against his chest trying to catch his breath but it was difficult to do so since he was POed. Glaring at the yacht which had already pulled up at the jetty, he realized after a while that he was fuming at the very face of his brother.

"Hullo brat! Happy to see your big bro?" Frank waved at him to which Joe could only narrow his eyes.

"Yah. Very happy. You look comfortable." Joe replied blandly but he did a double take when he saw who the girl who had arrived with Frank onto the island was.

_Holly Strand! That pesky, weak, no-mind-of-her-own Holly Strand who almost-got-us-killed._

"Woah…" Joe remarked as she strolled down the platform linking the yacht and the jetty, able to keep perfect balance even as the platform rocked with the yacht which was in sync with the choppy waters. She threw him a dazzling smile and he smiled sheepishly back.

"Hello Joe! It's been a long time!" She pushed her fringe out of her eyes, her smile never wavering at any point. Joe slanted his sight towards Frank and was met with a warning look that told him not to jump to any conclusions.

_Yah, right.__ Hahahahaha. Frank and Holly! Hahahahaha._

He hadn't realized he was sniggering aloud until both Frank threw him a dirty look and Holly gazed at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy, which was perhaps not too far away from the truth given what he had just been through.

"Just keep a lid on, all right brat? It's not what you think." Frank drew close to Joe and whispered as he wrapped a hand around Joe's neck, almost choking Joe's sinister laughter in his throat as he led him away. Joe tugged at Frank's grip as he almost tripped a few times because Frank was walking too fast and too furiously.

"Can't… talk…. Can't breathe…" Joe dramatized what he was feeling with wide gestures. Frank had the most evil sneer at the side of his lips.

"Good. We'll keep it that way." 

"Don't you want to hear how I got here?" Joe pulled his lips into a grim line after Frank released his hold. Frank put an arm around him then and it was then Joe saw tensed relief in Frank's eyes. So Frank had been worried after all but he was not one who would be overtly affectionate or expressive about his feelings, especially towards his _kid brother_.

"I'm all ears... later. Right now, I'm just glad you're ok… still a little irritating but at least you're all right." Frank smiled at him, a genuine warm smile and Joe playfully nudged his brother's side.

"Me too." He answered, hearing Holly's footsteps behind them, catching up really fast. "She sure blossomed." 

"Oh, shut up" Frank's face darkened for a while but when he thought Joe was not noticing, a slight smile crept up the side of his lips. 

"Hey guys! It's rude to leave me behind!" Holly barged in between the both of them and linked arms with them. She took in a deep breath and stared up at the late afternoon sky which was turning tangerine as evening approached.

"This will be one of the most beautiful places you've ever been to. You'll never forget Um. We have to get you two ready for tonight!"

"But I'm whacked from the plane ride…" Joe grumbled and Frank nodded in agreement as well.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to sleep... you wouldn't want to miss the tea party!" Holly whispered loudly in a conspiratorial tone before breaking into a series of giggles. Joe exchanged a baffled glance with Frank which she noticed.

"I know it's in your blood but you can throw your suspicions away. I have friends to introduce the both of you! Time to PARTY!"


	10. 9

"I'm changing my mind, big bro! I think I want to spend some time here. It's a beautiful place! Think of what we can do, snorkeling, diving, kayaking… we can't do these things during winter! Hey! We are doing these things during winter!" Joe stretched his arms out wide as if he was trying to embrace the entire sea. After a lukewarm shower and some snacks, Frank swore Joe's sulky mood had washed away with the water into the drainage system. Before him now was his brother all normal and happy again. Frank was no sure if that was a positive change or not- since he was counting on Joe's grumpiness to tip the scales in his favor- which was for them to choose leaving the island, pronto. 

"I'm know it's great. The room's great… the food's terrific and it's like a piece of heaven here… yadda yadda yadda… but I have this crazy deduction that there is this huge joke going on and we two are the butts. Before it gets even more insane…" Frank tried to reason out with Joe who had a huge smile plastered on his face as he bent backwards, eyes closed and took in breath after breath of pure fresh air- cleanse by the sea.

"Hmm hmm… yah yah… blah blah blah." Joe replied Frank in that typical careless manner which told Frank he was not really listening. Frank did not enjoy being the wet blanket in any situation but this time, he felt like he had to put his foot down.

"Joe! This is no joke… ok… it's a prank that has gotten _way_ too big. You were drugged and dragged to the forest behind the beach. Granted we are both safe but who knows if something else happens again? I don't think the people in charge of _our_ trip know where the limit is!"

"Frank…" Joe finally opened his eyes and spun around to face his brother, his star blue eyes shining with the anticipation of an adventure. Frank could feel Joe's adrenaline pumping in _his _own veins. His brother's excitement was contagious though not infectious enough for Frank to discard cautiousness to the wind.

"Yes? Ready to go? I haven't unpacked yet. We can be out of here very fast."

"No, no, no…" Joe stepped back in line with Frank and threw a heavy arm across Frank's shoulders, gesturing vaguely to their surrounds with the other. "Look… how can you not fall in love with this beach? Frank... open your eyes… and let it take over you… do you hear the waves? It's calling us to stay and enjoy our break!" 

"Joe, I…"

"Frank! Joe! You two are early! The sun's not setting yet… I half-expected the both of you would have fallen asleep or something…" Holly raced up to them and Frank had to smile at the way she was struggling to be quick-footed on the sand. It was a lost cause as she kept sliding towards the direction of the sea with every step. Movies always made it seemed so easy to run across sand when it was the entire opposite. Sand hindered movements. People trip on sand. Sand gets into toes. Sand gets into the hair. Sand gets into the ears.

_Sand gets into everywhere!_

_But she looks so good… I think she worked out… Stop it, Frank! Stop ogling at her! She'll know!_

"HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save me from the blackface man!" Joe ran towards Holly and hollered at the same time in mocking fear. When the two met, having created a minor sandstorm in the process, Joe grabbed Holly's arm playfully and pretended to hide behind her, peering at Frank with wide, frightened eyes.

"He bad! He's scary! Please don't let him eat me… he's gonna barbecue me!" Joe feigned a high-pitched boyish tone which he had mastered since watching Oliver so many years back. The line "Please, can I have some more?" stuck inside his thick skull and never left- the same vulnerable tone resurfaced in different variations which were alike mostly in their annoying nature.

Frank who was following behind Joe in a deadpanned stride rolled his eyes but he could help his cheeks from flushing red. Holly was giggling throughout, not having the vaguest idea of how to deal with Joe's sudden affections. She patted Joe's hand and tried to look reassuring before breaking out into another fresh burst of giggles which only spurred Joe to continue his "lost boy" act.

"Holly, he's coming… save me… please… he wanna take me away from here… I don't wanna go…"

"Joe! Stop it! You're an embarrassment!" Frank hissed, finding some form of language finally. He gazed at Holly helplessly before shrugging in capitulation when Joe squirmed away from him like he was infected with the Ebola virus.

"Don't mind him, Holly… my brother never grew out of his diapers, no matter what he tried to get us to believe…" Frank smiled wanly at her before throwing Joe a deadly glare. She laughed softly; moving a little to shield Joe away from Frank's outstretched hands.

"It's ok, darling. I'll make sure the big bad wolf stays far away from you…" Holly assured a whimpering Joe who managed to sneak snickering looks at Frank simultaneously. Frank narrowed his eyes in a lethal expression to which Joe only drew himself closer to Holly. Holly laughed out loud this time, enjoying the attention no doubt.

"Forget it. Bunch of school kids…" Frank shook his head in resignation before he turned away from them to face the sea and sat down without much ceremony.

"Frank, we were just playing…" Holly raw, gentle voice spoke right into his ears and he jumped a little before raking fingers through his hair with some nervousness. In a split second, Joe was gone and there he was, on a quiet beach with Holly Strand about to sit right next to him.

"Where's Joe?" Frank asked, turning around just in time to see Joe inviting himself into a game of beach volleyball. Great looks and a washboard stomach with well-defined muscles that were not overwhelming at the same time could bring Joe everywhere. Frank shook his head with an amused smile on his lips when he saw two pretty girls dragging Joe immediately to join their team.

"Ah. My brother. Always the Cassanova." 

"And if I remembered correctly, you're always the romantic." Holly remarked, giving him a knowing look. He stared at her in dire bafflement. Callie had always grumbled about his practical and logical mind and was always urging him to take a lesson or two from Joe in ways to treat a girl right. He knew he was the sort of guy who would not give his girlfriend a rose for the simple reason that roses die.

Holly chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ears- an action which Frank had long associated with her. He knew in future, whenever he see a girl pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, he would be reminded of Holly Strand.

"Don't look at me like that, Frank Hardy. You know I'm right."

"If I'm the romantic, then where're the girls?" Frank wanted to sound cool in his self-jesting but somehow, those words came out sounding despondent and it did not help much when an awkward sigh left his throat right after.

"That's the problem. You're a hopeless romantic… believing in that _one soul mate_ out there and, thus, you wouldn't give anyone else a chance. In that way, you may have missed your soul mate without even realizing as you patiently wait." Holly spoke softly- her voice traveling with the sea breeze to caress his mind. Frank let her words swirl around his consciousness before they settled down and sank into his understanding.

"I… hmm… I never saw myself in that way…" He stuttered for something she said struck a chord with his heart and sounded too true. In a space beyond time and reason, he remembered Callie's presence and could even smell her perfume. For the first time in many months, he allowed the heartache to visit him in full force- the heartache that twisted his insides and wrung tears to his eyes.

"You're still waiting for her, right? Why did you two break up? You were the golden couple… voted most likely to get married to each other… Sorry, am I upsetting you?" Holly took one of his hands in hers and the tenderness of the touch took his breath way- as did her emerald eyes which were as clear as crystal and as green as a fresh, young sapling.

"No… it's just that I never talk about it. Distance tears people apart physically and soon, emotionally and spiritually. I think love needs that presence and all those talks about being there morally etc… is just not true. Quite tough actually- to be all alone in Harvard when she broke the news. But it's also my fault. I didn't try to… I don't know… pull _romantic_ stunts when I felt that something was wrong to try and get her to stay with me." Frank bared his soul and for the first time since they arrived, he took a good look at the scenery presented before his eyes. The aching loveliness only heightened the poignancy he felt but in that moment of pain, he felt that he could truly understand the beauty of it all- the beauty of the beach and the beauty of love.

"It's really pretty here." Holly voiced out his thoughts aloud and they exchanged a brief sad smile. Frank nodded silently, watching the molten orange ball fizzling out into the bubbling golden champagne. Coconut trees swayed with the zephyr and seagulls swooped down before skirting off the surface of the clear waters again. Now he knew why Joe was suddenly adamant about staying despite his unpleasant journey here. 

"I used to think that the sun overheated itself in the day and so had to be dunked into the ocean for an ice cold bath. That was before science interested me and still does…" Frank pointed at the sun which was so much larger across the shorter horizon. Holly listened to whatever he was saying as she picked up a handful of the finest sand ever found and letting it run through her fingers and then repeating the calming process all over again. Frank gingerly touched the sand and thought, for a moment, if someone could fuse some fragrance with it, it would be exactly like talcum powder.

"I did have a boyfriend a couple of months after… after my brother was arrested. It didn't work out because I found out that I wasn't looking for that kind of love. I was merely looking for acceptance and I could not find it. It was then I came to this island. I needed some solitude … it has become a quarterly affair ever since." Holly confided in him. It seemed to Frank that even though they were decently clothed for the beach with him wearing his plain blue board shorts and her in a bikini top and mini floral shorts which showed off her well-toned body, they might as well be naked as the sudden brutal honesty laid their souls exposed before each other.

However, he did enjoy that moment of spiritual imminence. It was almost as if their souls touched each other in a way that caused their relationship to take that one step closer to a lasting friendship that was more than just jokes and shared laughter. It was also about tears and comfort.

He drew her into a half-embrace and they sat there, just admiring the sunset with that bit of heaviness in their hearts- a heaviness which was lightened because, somehow, they had found solace in each other's companionship in an encounter that taken them across continents and oceans to realize. Frank thought he could truly count her as a friend then. It was an affirmation which he knew she shared.

"Tell me, what changed the insecure girl into a lady?" Frank asked gently and was answered by yet another soft laughter- another of her trademark.

"A lady? Far from it. Maybe… maybe I have finally learned to accept myself for who I really am. Because I know I can't be anyone but me and once I know that, it's time to find out who am I. And you know what? This place is special for me because the first time I came here, the beauty pierced my soul and I just… I don't know. I was just so touched that I decided to be happy- to be forever thankful for the small blessings that I have and I have never looked back since. Never once." Holly replied with some pride. She had every reason to be. Frank was proud of her too.

"Small blessings? Many in your position would be jumping for joy… a new car each semester, holidays as and when you want…" Frank kidded, squeezing her shoulder at the same time. He was expecting the answer that would usually come- the "Money can't buy me happiness" rhetoric which was true but used by too many people who were in no position to say they were truly suffering from lack of needs.

Thus, he was taken aback when she hung her head low, almost in an apology to the world. "Precisely. I have many things. I have a loving father, I have wealth that can last me more than a lifetime and I have a healthy body and mind. I begrudge the death of my mom too much such that, I'm missing out on what I really have. Despite my riches, I've really done nothing with my life and possessions that could edify those around me. Wallowing in my self-pity, I neglected to see that there are really those in so much pain just right before my eyes. I thought I had the worst deal but they drew even more terrible cards. How ashamed I was when I finally saw through my veil of despair and found that my life is actually so much more blessed than a lot of other people's. I should spread those extra blessings around- it's only right and it's only fair. If I despair, then I'm really not much of a human because there are those in worse situations who still walked with their heads up high."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You are brave. It takes courage to want to live a fulfilling life." Frank's voice was no more than a whisper but she caught it loud and clear.

"I know. But I'm so glad I made the choice. Look… here I am. Happy and living a piece of heaven in my heart- Grace." Holly placed a palm over her chest. The smile on her face as soothingly serene as the shimmering sea when gazed upon with faraway eyes.


	11. 10

The night was colder than expected as gusts of wind chased them around, tailing them, pushing against them- in short- freezing their posteriors. Joe had no idea why he could take winter in Bayport and not the wind in a tropical island which was the epitome of what he would call a paradise on Earth. He guessed it had a lot to do with expectations. He had anticipated that the weather in the equatorial region to always be nice and warm and it was a theory that had already been processed in his mind as facts. Thus, when he encountered a temperature beyond, or rather in this case, beneath his expectations, the rude shock made the cold wind even more unbearable.

_Must be something Holly said. I can't think of such things by myself. Expectations- rude awakenings…what else did she say?_

Holly was rather secretive about the group of people she wanted them to meet and throughout dinner, despite some guess-pointing on Joe's part, she kept her lips sewed shut. In fact, she seemed pretty nervous that the brothers actually remembered she mentioned something about bringing them to meet her friends. When Frank casually remarked about the tea party and whether it was really a tea party at teatime tomorrow (quite a redundant question for Joe who thought that tea parties were not called tea parties for nothing and was quite amazed that Frank could ask such a silly question) Holly dropped her fork immediately.

_"Hmm… well…" Holly let out a short, tensed laughter. Frank pretended to dig into his rice with gusto but Joe could tell that behind his brother's quiet, darkening eyes was a set of radar roaming to pick up any other suspicious signals._

_"So it's not tomorrow?" Joe jumped on his brother's question. Holly was being too evasive for his liking and even though he could sense a new closeness between Holly and Frank, and that she was sporting enough to play along with him earlier in the evening to annoy Frank, Joe still could not fully trust Holly._

_"No… actually…I… forget I even mention the party…"_

_"No, Holly. We can't… wait… the soup's tickling my throat. It's hot… as in really spicy…the last tom yam I've tasted wasn't so potent…" Frank rubbed his throat and tried to clear it. Joe sniggered for he could handle the tom yam very well indeed, liking spicy stuff very much. Frank loved it too but Frank had a weak stomach for these things and Joe knew the Gents would be Frank's favorite spot very soon._

_"You should drink some more water… here…" Holly passed him her glass when she noticed his was already emptied. Joe was feeling more and more like a third tire- like that extra flab around the belly which nobody wanted._

_Frank almost choked on the water and Holly patted his back instinctively. Joe sank deeper in his seat. If Godzilla came and ate him up then, he would bet a million dollars (on credit of course) that Frank and Holly would never notice._

_"Ok. Holly. Why aren't... you terribly…phew! That damn cough. Anyway, why aren't you excited about us meeting your friends now?" Frank persisted in between coughing fits. Joe drummed his left hand's fingers on the table while his right hand held on to a fork which was hovering threateningly over the dishes, ready to be impaled in another tasty morsel._

_"It's not…" Holly sighed and hunched her shoulders in defeat. "Ok. We are trying to keep the group small because it takes a whole lot of trust to keep the group going. We talk about everything under the sun and sometimes, things get too sensitive. So, none of us are to invite anyone else without a valid reason… Gavin had this romantic notion that we are kinda like the Dead Poet's Society…"_

_"So you guys talk about… hmm… why strawberries are not sweet but extremely sour?" Joe interrupted Holly and Frank scowled at him. Ignoring his censorious brother, he gazed into Holly's face with innocent looking eyes._

_Or what he imagined to be innocent looking eyes._

_Holly threw her back and laughed merrily, an action which seemed displaced with her nature. But he reminded himself that though he only re-acquainted with her for a short period of time, he saw enough of her to know that something wonderful must have happened in her life to make her less frail and melancholic than she once was._

_"Yes… but usually, that kind of guileful question will lead into a topic… say… the perceived and the reality of things… maybe even expectations versus rude awakenings… I don't know. I'm not the master. We aren't, really. We're just philosophizing for the waves to propagate our thoughts out for the world to thrash."_

_"Sounds interesting."__ Frank lost all pretense of being hungry and raised a brow at Holly with a half-smile lazily creeping up one side of his lips (which Frank probably thought was sexy to the girls but Joe thought was so cliché. He would have to teach Frank some other tricks on how to tug on a girl's heartstrings). Holly locked eyes with Frank for a moment and Joe wondered if he should take out a pen and paper to start transcribing the silent messages that was being shared between the both of them then._

**_Frank: Man likes Woman._**

**_Holly: Woman likes _****_Man._****__**

**_Frank: But Man thinking of another Woman too._**

**_Holly: Oh, hell with that Woman. I am Woman enough for you._**

**_Frank: Ok._**

_Joe giggled and this time, it was he who choked. A single grain of rice hinged itself somewhere down his throat and he was glad it went down without too much fuss. Just as he guessed, Frank and Holly did not notice his discomfort either._

_"You know what Frank? I think you should meet them! You'll blow them away… really. All my misgivings are for nothing." Holly threw her hands up in the hand and beamed at the dark-haired young man. Frank contemplated for a moment, resting his chin on his fist. _

_"When are you guys meeting?"_

_"Tonight."___

_"Cool. Let's finish up dinner then." Frank started heaping food on Joe's plate until Joe had to move it away before Frank dumped the whole table onto the overwrought platter._

_"I'm not a glutton… besides… Holly may want some more." Joe grumbled and Frank blushed. Joe's inquisitive nature was sparked then. Frank hardly blushed. Frank could look at pictures of naked women accidentally and not blush because he would see it all as just biology, nothing to be excited about._

_"I'm sorry. Joe's right. Do you want some more, Holly? I noticed you stopped eating a while ago…" Frank was now fawning over Holly again. Joe looked around, wondering if there was a pretty girl whom he could fawn over as well._

_"I got to watch my figure and that was so observant of you." Holly remarked, bringing a wide smile to Frank's lips. Joe rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with more sweet and sour prawns._

**_Give me a break… please. GOD! PLEASE. TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!_**

_"Sholly, amf I infhited?"__ Joe asked between chews. Holly looked at him with a baffled expression, as if realizing he was present at the table she was sharing with Frank for the first time._

_"Huh?"_

_"He asked if he was invited." Frank translated his gibberish immediately. Joe nodded, smiling with satisfaction. He had trained his brother well._

_"Oh, of course.__ You are invited."_

**_But just keep my mouth shut right? Philosophy? Philosophy still can't tell me why are strawberries are not sweet when they are supposed to be._**

_"Shanks Shew."_

_"He means, 'thank you'." Frank automatically translated. Holly giggled again but it was not out of nervousness this time. It was the kind of giggles girls employed to charm the man of their dreams._

_"I got that." Holly finally replied. Frank shrugged and drank more water. Joe went back to attack his food._

"So, Frank… Joe… welcome." The lanky young man who had introduced himself as Gavin languidly greeted them. Something about Gavin did not sit well with Joe. He had intelligent eyes that were almost as intense Frank's, and that arrogant air which Joe associated usually with intellectuals who were not geeks. Somehow, his greeting was colder than the wind- he had the knack to make Joe feel really excluded with his tone.

Frank was not daunted by the lukewarm response though. But he was in a better position- after all; he was sitting just next to Holly who kept patting his knees, touching his arm or whispering in his ear. Joe had no one to lead him into the group.

Owing to the lack of light, everyone had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to Joe.

"Forget about Gavin's tone… the both of you are more than welcome. Our ideas are getting a little stale… fresh blood will only infuse more life into our creative consciousness." A girl next to Gavin spoke up for the brothers and Joe was thankful for that, though he thought the girl had really dead eyes. As she stretched out her hands unsteadily to shake theirs, understanding dawned on Joe.

The girl was blind. 

"Yah, yah. Whatever. Guys, this is Blind nun. Next to her is the Communist. Then we have the Wonder Twins. When they put their heads together, their IQ adds up to 180, each contributing to it equally. I guess all of you know Holly the Hair-Tucker." Gavin sweepingly and caustically introduced the rest of the small group. Joe could see everyone throwing him acid glares and wondered why Gavin had not corroded yet- his own acerbic words would have dissolved his tongue already.

"Like I said before, ignore Gavin the Stupid. My name's Celeste." The blind girl spoke up confidently and Joe reached over to take her still outstretched hands which were frozen for a moment during Gavin's downright rude display of disrespect. 

Joe guessed she was probably shocked.

"Hey! Celeste! Great meeting you! I'm Joe."

"I can recognize your voice from just now… yup… I'm blind in case you and Frank are wondering!" She informed them cheerfully and Joe could not detect any hidden anguish or regret behind her words. It sounded like she was telling everyone she had brown hair- setting the stage for the right kind of treatment she wanted from everybody- that she was normal and her handicap was so insignificant that no one needed to raise any brows over it.

Frank shook her hand next firmly and with that gentleness in the smile that Celeste, sadly, could never see. "My pleasure to meet you, Celeste."

"You must be Frank then. You have strong hands. They sure make a girl feel safe." Celeste remarked and Nicole, a girl of Chinese heritage, put an arm around her genial friend before waving enthusiastically at the both of them.

"I'm Nicole. You shouldn't mind Celeste commenting about how our physical attributes _feel_ to her. It's her way of giving us feedback about what she sees with her hands- her _sight_ is so much more _accurate_ than some of us with eyes."

"Nic…" Celeste drawled before jibing her friend in the ribs. Joe had no reason why he could look at everyone, even Celeste, straight in the eyes except for Nicole. To look at Nicole, he had to steal glances. Probably it was because he did not want her to think of him as a country bumpkin gawking at her ethnicity- he had plenty of Asian friends back in Bayport. Iola's face floated up from the seabed of his consciousness to the surface and he finally knew why. Nicole had really short hair that gave her pretty elfin features an even more impish quality- the aura she had around her reminded him very much of Iola.

The old familiar guilt settled down on his heart which was already very weary from the long trip.

"And I'm Adam. This is my twin, Adam's Clone." The guy next to Holly reached over to shake Frank's hand. He did not extend his handshake to Joe but Joe did not care either. Without a proper nap before reasoning with Frank and then jumping straight into an energetic play of beach volleyball, Joe was all tired out and ready to doze off. The sumptuous dinner and lulling percussion of crashing waves did all they could to push him into a comatose state as well.

"No… I'm AC, which stands for Andrew Clark, not Adam's Clone. I hate both my given names so, just call me AC." AC was quick to clarify. He had his hands firmly lodged in his pockets and Joe could not help but noticed the stark differences between the twins. While Adam was open and friendly enough, AC seemed reserved- his speech much less confident and more guarded than his brother's booming rendition of the similar vocal traits. Adam had his jet-black hair gelled up in spikes and was wearing only a pair of board shorts like Joe, Frank and Gavin while AC was more dressed in a checkered short-sleeved shirt and the longest pair of board shorts Joe had ever seen.

From the way the moonlight glinted off Adam's hair- reflected and absorbed by alternating streaks, Joe could tell his hair was highlighted. The lack of light was really making it difficult for Joe to ascertain the finer details of their physical attributes.

"AC's a hypochondriac. Don't pass him any germs or we'll have hell to listen to." Gavin smirked while AC fumed quietly. Adam turned and coolly faced Gavin.

"Shut your mouth, freak."

"Speak for your brother." Gavin shot back. Adam started cracking his fingers and jerking his neck.

Joe exchanged a wary glance with Frank who placed a finger to his own lips and nodded slightly towards Celeste.

"I heard that Adam. Gavin, shut up." Celeste commanded- the conviviality in her voice was replaced with hardened authority. Surprisingly enough, both infuriated young men obeyed wordlessly though Joe could see Gavin shaking with anger. 

"Ok, with the introduction over, let me cordially welcome you to our tea party." Gavin almost snarled at Frank and Joe but both of them were impervious to his antics. With his anger subsided, Gavin seemed to keep glancing sidelong at Frank with some venom, causing Joe to wonder if intellectuals could actually smell their own kind and feel threatened. Because no one was looking him, Joe felt extremely dispensable.

"Why would you call this a tea party?" Joe blurted out when a tensed silence followed Gavin's hostile greeting. He could not keep his question to himself since he found it weird that they named a small gathering in the middle of the night a tea party 

"Why not?' Gavin countered before looking away again, giving Joe the impression that Gavin did not meant for him to elaborate upon his query.

"Because it's not tea time and neither are we drinking tea… I don't know. It just feels weird to have a meeting in the middle of the night and call it a tea party." Joe, unfazed by Gavin, carried on. It was a perfectly valid question and he knew he was asking to seek clarification, not to make a point or to make Gavin look bad.

"Who's to stop me from calling an apple, orange?" Gavin now openly exhibited his displeasure and Joe shrugged as his tongue tasted something unpleasant. Now, he knew why he only went to Frank if he had questions of those sorts to ask. Frank would patiently explain and not just let the answer be any sweeping variations of "Because it just is!" If Frank had no answer, Frank would honestly say he had no idea.

"I guess it has always been this way… we just took the idea from Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter's tea party! It's just that to sit around and talk about these things during daytime would be to waste the charms of the beach that smells so wonderful! So, we have it at night but the name is still adopted in honor of a great book, perhaps the best book ever written for children that can still fascinate adults." Celeste spoke up, smiling at Joe's direction very accurately now. Her smile warmed Joe's heart and he beamed back at her though she could not see.

But he hoped she could feel it.

"Thanks, Cel! Now, that explains it." Joe remarked happily now that he had an answer. He knew his question was insignificant to them but the fact that Celeste took the time, consideration and effort to try and satisfy his curiosity made him feel very honored and welcomed, more so than mere words ever could.

"Stupid question." Gavin muttered dryly. Joe's happy mood immediately plunged into the depths of frustration and he was just about to stand up and walk away had Nicole not unwittingly halted him with a gentle touch that tingled his arm.

"Come to think of it, this is not a stupid question. You see, we all meet up and call our little group a tea party without really questioning why or being aware of how weird it seemed to the outside world. Now, Joe, with no foreknowledge of us, came in immediately and presented a side we have never thought of before. It's almost like those in a certain group, club or even a large society would grow contended with the way things are such that their minds dull and they cease to see fundamental flaws or they are reluctant to challenge the way things are, even if those ways are erroneous, just because they are so comfortable with where they are." She defended him eloquently and he threw her a grateful look, catching that split second in which Nicole threw Gavin a condescending sneer. A hunch twisted his guts- there seemed to be some form of power play between Nicole and Gavin.

_Or rather, Gavin against everyone.___

"Takes a stranger to see the obvious loopholes we are so blind to." Adam commented and AC nodded. Holly chewed on her lower lip before pointing her index finger up in the air like she had suddenly hit on an idea.

"Or someone who can step out of the frame, step out of his role and comfort zone to look at his surroundings with a detached and impartial mind to seek the truth. Emotions and sentimental feelings can mar our opinions of what is right and wrong, true and false…"

"But feelings are part of truth, aren't they? How can we be so sure that our logical deduction will always lead us to some truth? Some people have pretty sharp hunches and human beings can never be separated from their feelings- their emotions. Without feelings or a soul, we're not human beings anymore." AC chimed in. Gavin snorted.

"Hah. Feelings. The day we depend on your feelings to come up with any form of truth, the whole world would be diseased." 

Joe could saw Adam's eyes blazed with unbridled fury at Gavin but once again, a voice stopped the two feuding young men from killing each other. Frank's soft voice, sorely missed during a good part of the exchange, made its reproaching and yet, stately debut.

"I'm sorry, but this is turning out to be extremely tedious. Joe and I are returning to our hut. Thanks and it is great meeting all but one." Frank stood up and patted Joe's shoulder. Glad for the rescue attempt, Joe immediately sprang to his feet and threw a dazzling smile at all the girls.

"Ah, Thus Spoke Frank Hardy…" Gavin could hardly begin when Frank shut him up.

"Better me than some hot air. Nietzsche was misunderstood enough; I don't think he needs association with you- fancy adulterating the title of one of his works without the semblance of wit." Frank spoke almost politely and started walking away with Joe scrambling in tow.


	12. 11

Glass of Wonderland Chapter 11

lafter@singnet.com.sg

Riversong.

"**RISE AND SHINE! IT'S MORNING!!!" **

_Go away…. Grr……._

**"HEY! YOU HEAR ME? RISE AND SHINE!"**

****

**"**Joe… can you go see who it is outside our hut?" Frank, lying on the bed next to his, mumbled lethargically. They returned to their resort hut the night before during the wee hours of the morning and Joe was very certain he had not even shut his eyes for more than five hours.

"Mornings are especially beautiful here!" Another voice, now a familiar female one, spoke more politely unlike that of the barbaric, high-pitched yelling. Joe let out a frustrated growl, pulled his pillow out from under him and covered his head with it, hoping to drown out the voices.

"Joe…" Frank nagged at him croakily. Joe flung his pillow onto the floor and reached down the edge of his bed for his slippers which were on the floor. Picking up one side of the rubbery footwear, he hurled it at the door angrily.

"WE'RE SLEEPING!" He hollered.

"Joe, keep it down." Frank tossed and turned on his bed before revealing his half-opened cobwebbed eyes from under his covers. "Now I'm awakened. I can't get back to sleep."

"It's all their fault." Joe really hated this trip now. He recognized the two voices and warned himself never to accept free trips from lunatics in future.

"HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY! MIGHTY MOUSE AND FRIENDS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" Clown sang off-pitched and at the top of his lungs. Joe wondered why no one outside strangled the menace yet.

"Boys, we're bringing you to see the Queen. You want to see the Queen, don't you?" The leaf-lady implored them as impatient raps assaulted their door. Joe heard Frank struggling up. Moments later, Frank threw opened the door, dressed only in his boxers.

"Do you mind? We're really tired." His brother tried to reason with the two grinning fiends.

"Hmm… get dress. We'll be waiting for you at the gates to the palace! You know where it is. Hurry! Time waits for no man." Leaf Lady had a tray in her hands. The delicious smell of waffles wafted to Joe's nose and he sniffed, a little tempted to get out of his warm, cozy bed.

Frank took the tray and thanked her. "We'll have it later. Maybe we'll see you there in a couple of hour's time. Thanks."

"No! In half an hour." Clown insisted vehemently. Joe could practically see his brother roll his eyes.

"Two!"

"Half!"

"ONE!"

"NO! HALF!"

"ARGH!" Frank slammed the door in both their faces and trotted over to the dressing table which he placed the breakfast tray on. Joe lazily gazed at his brother who had stumbled back to his bed.

"Two or one or half?"

"Never. I hate you right now for convincing me to stay on." Frank muttered his reply.

Seconds later, someone blasted loud metal music outside their hut, igniting screams and yells of protest from other patrons in nearby huts. Frank groaned and Joe cursed under his breath. 

"Half." Frank conceded reluctantly as he flung his covers aside and pounded his forehead in frustration.

***

Isolated away from the heart of the resort, Queen McHeart's beach villa was an ostentatious, two stories affair set at the far end of the island on a private beach meant only for her. She seemed to treasure her privacy for her part of the beach was separated off a tall, wooden fence which gates were unlocked for the Hardy's and the moment they entered, they were wowed by the grandiose setting of the place which they could only catch glimpses of from the breakwaters on the public beach.

Secluded from the rest of the world with the clear emerald ocean in front of it and jungle covered mountains behind, Queen McHeart's villa was a secret locked from the entire universe. It was so private, so remote that it was… well… precious. Clown and Leaf Lady were already waiting for them on the other side of the imposing fence and when they saw the Hardy Brothers, their faces lit up in happiness.

"We thought you'll never come. Hurry! We're late!" Clown, or rather, White Rabbit (since he was wearing his tuxedo and overtly obsessed with a pocket watch chained to his coat's pocket) grabbed Joe's hand and led him into the compound. Leaf Lady offered her hand to Frank who politely slipped his through hers and the two of them followed behind. Joe was stunned speechless when White Rabbit led them around the colonial bungalow and into the backyard where there was a round pool, two Jacuzzis and a gazebo equipped with outdoor massage facilities. White Rabbit scampered up the stairs of the gazebo, dragging Joe along with him. The Queen was lying on her front on the message bed- her long, lustrous golden hair sprayed all across her svelte, tanned back. A white towel covering her from waist down assured her modesty.  Her masseuse seemed a little unsure of what to do in their presence and the Queen sensed her uncertainty for she raised a graceful hand to halt her.

"Are they here, White?" her voice was calm, smooth and sultry. Joe was very sure she must be gorgeous as well. Frank nudged him from the side, reminding him not to ogle too openly. Joe clamped his mouth shut immediately.

"Yes they are, Queen, just like you requested." White Rabbit excitedly informed her. She laughed merrily at his childish jubilant.

"All right. Bring them to the balcony where I always take my breakfast from. I'll be there in a minute."

"As you say!" White Rabbit and Leaf Lady immediately hurried down the stairs. Frank was about to follow behind when he noticed that Joe was still too awestruck to move.

"Joe?" Frank jabbed his side, shocking him. He blushed and left the Queen's side with his brother.

Moments later, they were at the balcony which overlooked ocean. Leaf Lady poured them each a cup of tea and Frank, the know-it-all connoisseur of tea, took a deep breath and smiled satisfactorily. 

"Darjeeling. A good grade."

"The best grade! Queen enjoys her luxuries." Leaf Lady corrected him as she took a seat next to Joe. White Rabbit sniffed at the tea and winced. 

"I'll rather have coffee."

"I rather have a milkshake." Joe jumped in. Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Oolong whatever- Joe was not interested in tea. Tea was just tea. Now, milkshakes had many flavors and he could have one different kind each day. As long as human beings have imagination, there would be a continuing stream of new tastes for milkshakes.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting…" Queen sauntered in at that moment, smiling at them as though she was bestowing graces. Joe's intuition was right. Queen was gorgeous. She must be in her early forties but her age only lent her an air of seasoned royalty. Knowing girls very well, Joe immediately associated her beauty to fine wine that tasted better with each passing year.

"No worries, madam." Frank shrugged, seemingly unfazed by her commanding presence. Joe was speechless as she took a seat on the other side of him and he could smell the aroma of essential oils emanating from her robed body. Vanessa was obsessed with essential oils and forced him to memorize a few scents. Joe recognized the one Queen had used- lavender with a tinge of spice.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying your stay here. I am the one who brought you to my lovely island. Do you boys like it?"

"Yes, very much. It's beautiful." Frank replied. Joe decided then he would let his unaffected brother do all the talking. He was sure he would sound stupid in front of the Queen- her scourging deep blue eyes gave him the shivers.

"Actually, the trip isn't free. Let's cut to the chase. I brought you two here for many reasons, one of which is to help me solve a case of theft."

"A case of theft?" Frank arched a brow. "All those trouble just to enlist our help? And how do you know about us? Your island doesn't seem like it can receive anything but pigeon letters."

The Queen chuckled blithely. "Oh, I have my ways and I do have internet access at the resort…" Her tone grew somber before she continued. "I don't want the case to be blown up too big because people come here to enjoy a slice of paradise, not to be stressed or worried. Actually, there have been things stolen before from my villa but none as important as this one."

"Why don't you just instill security cameras?" Joe couldn't help asking. "Then you'll know the culprit."

Queen's eyes shadowed over and finally, she nodded. "Yes, maybe I should but I really don't want such intrusive machineries in my villa and I hate having bodyguards or any sort of such watchdogs around my personal space. I love privacy to the extend that I don't want to film anyone, including myself. Like I said, the previous did not bother me at all. This one does. I have a pocket watch- an antique Patek Philippe pocket watch which holds much sentimental feelings for me. In as quiet a manner as you can, please, help me retrieve it."

Frank lips stretched into a taut line. He stirred his tea listlessly and behind the dark brown eyes, Joe could hear his brother's brains ticking away furiously.

He too was becoming interested in the case which was a nice change from murders, terrorists and drug lords. A nice, simple case of theft.

"Why is the watch so important to you?" Frank asked, sipping his tea.

Queen's regale air vanished all at once and Joe saw a very vulnerable, lonely lady who wore a mask of deep yearning so blatant and yet, so mysterious on her sculptured face.

"It belonged to my dead husband. I bought it for him as a wedding gift and I really want it back."


	13. 12

Glass of Wonderland Chapter 12

Riversong

Frank pulled his shades over his eyes as he tried to peruse through the crib notes he made on the case at hand. The sun was beating down fiercely in his eyes and it was difficult to get work done when the foamy waves were so inviting- cajoling him to jump in for a swim. 

"Joe, can you stop taking pictures? We have to earn our holiday." Frank commented dryly. Joe, focusing that new, free camera of his at a point faraway out in the open sea, didn't seem to hear Frank.

Frank sighed, knowing Joe had found a new distraction. Thankfully, it was not girls. He had seen the way Joe looked at Nicole and he wondered if Nicole's heritage made her _interesting to his kid brother. Whatever it was, Joe better remembered what he told Frank or he was going to tangle up his messy relationship with Vanessa even more._

_"And after the week is over, she'll be there at the airport, waiting for me and we'll know we want each other." _

_Well, bro. Just keep that obsession with your camera. Just keep at it and forget about girls._

"I'm just thankful I can see beautiful things. Say, how do you think Celeste picture us in her mind?"

Frank rolled his eyes as Joe began to enthusiastically snap away. "I don't know. She probably sees us with her mind's eyes."

"Mind's eyes?"

"Yes. Like the one you see your dreams with. And your dreams of getting married to Van are not going to come true if you don't stop ogling at a certain Nicole…"

"Nicole? She's pretty but she's just eye candy. Speaking of ogling… the Queen is something…" Joe let his camera hang loosely around his neck and trotted over to Frank. He sat down on the beach towel which was placed next to Frank's on an isolated part of the long stretch of beach and tilted his head to one side, closing his eyes, engaged in his imagination.

"If only she could be like, twenty years younger…"

"I don't believe I'm hearing this from you… what happened to the conversation we had about Van? Now, you have to seriously think about what you want, Joe. I feel like you only care for Van when she's mean to you. She's not going to be around, waiting at the sidelines while you play around the field." Frank set down his crib notes and tried to reason with his flirtatious brother. Joe pouted before twisting his lips to one side.

"Life's a beach. Plenty of bikinis around."

Frank shook his head before picking up the notes again. "Let's put our mind on this case, shall we? Get it solved and go home."

"If you want to go home so much, why don't you just turn down the case and we can take the next flight out of Thailand?" Joe nudged his side with a teasing smile creeping up the sides of his lips. "Perchance it's about a girl called Holly Strand?"

"Shut up." Frank drawled. "Concentrate."

"Hitting too close to home? Huh?"

"Joe, I have half a mind right now to throw you into the waters, camera and all."

"Don't touch the camera." Joe pointed a finger at Frank while stroking his camera possessively. "Anything but the camera. So, have you solved the case yet?"

"It's only two hours after we _know about the case so I don't think I'm that __genius or _prophetic_ enough to just know who the thief is."_

"Sheesh…" Joe swiped a dismissive hand at Frank. "You're getting too old. Come, let me see. With my brains, we will solve it in no time so we can enjoy the rest of this holiday."

"All right. Here… read these and tell me what comes to your mind." Frank passed the notes to Joe who took it, tried to read it but gave up a few seconds later.

"You need to take penmanship classes. Why don't you just summarize for me?"

"You're so close to convincing the other half of my mine to throw you into the ocean." Frank took back the crib notes, eying Joe from the corner of his narrowed eyes as he made a gesture with his left thumb and index finger. "This close."

"Yah, yah. Just get it on."

"All right. There had been thefts, petty ones for the last four years and always something was stolen from Queen's room, study or her favorite room to lounge in- her book room. The first theft was a brooch- a diamond brooch nonetheless- which she left lying around in her study. But it was not important so she did not pursue it though she did suspect one of her servants. Then her photographs, things she wrote on, her perfumes…. The latest theft before this, which occurred this March, was a pen that she signed checkbooks with. From all these, the most obvious guess I can come up with is that the thief is someone obsessed with her but didn't know quite what to steal."

"Or someone who wants to emulate her. I can see some of her younger servants who clearly idolize her, wearing her clothes, putting on her perfume, signing scrap papers pretending they were the documents she signed…" Joe, ever the actor, pretended he was holding on to a hand mirror as he preened himself. Frank chuckled, pushing his brother playfully and was amused when Joe, as he toppled sideways onto the sand, protected the camera as best as he could. 

"I didn't know you were so hook onto the camera."

"Well… yah… it has a lot of wonderful pictures inside." Joe was sitting up on his beach towel again and was blowing at the lens. "It better not be ruined by sand or I'll never let you forget it."

Frank leaned over and waved at Joe to pass him the camera so he could check it out. Joe narrowed his eyes at him and hugged the camera protectively. "No way."

"Come on… I know a thing or two about cameras."

"Hmm…" Joe glanced at him guardedly.  

"Ok. I'm sorry." Frank smiled apologetically. "Just let me take a look at your camera."

Joe twisted his lips this way and that before he nodded finally, lifting the camera off his neck. "All right…"

Frank took the camera, used his sunglasses pouch to wipe at the lens. Focusing it on a piece of rock jutting out of the sparkling sapphire sea, he took a snapshot and was relieved that the camera worked. Carefully, he set it down beside him on his beach towel. "You'll get it back after we discuss the case."

"NO WAY, MAN! I could have done that!" Joe leaned over with hands stretched out, grabbing for the camera. Frank, blessed with lightning quick reflexes, snatched it and held it out of Joe's reach.

"After we discuss the case." He repeated himself with more firmness.

"This is abuse." Joe fumed as he turned away from Frank with his arms crossed.

"Whatever." Frank was in no mood for joking around at that moment. Spreading the crib notes out in front of him, he started jotting down what he and Joe had just came out with on them.

"Are you done scribbling?" Joe peered over. Frank nodded.

"So we're done?" 

"Nope. We need suspects. They don't exactly fall out of the sky, Joe."

"Ok, ok. I'll go do a rain dance and plop some suspects down for us." Joe flung his hands up in the air in capitulation. Frank chuckled before he tucked his pen behind his ear again.

"Let us see. Servants… her butler… anyone who could have relatively unrestricted access to all areas of her mansion..." Frank muttered, scratching the back of his head. Joe stretched his lips into a taut line.

"You basically had it covered. Why do you need me?" His kid brother commented disjointedly. Frank put an arm around Joe, smiling strenuously.

"You may spot something I've missed. I'm not a seer, nor an Oracle. My eyes can only see so far… yours may see something else I totally neglected."

"Hmm…" Joe droned, not convinced at all.

"Ok. I just want you around too. We are partners! To solve this case quickly, I need you and you need me."

"Frank, like I said before, we can just turn down this case and get out of here if you are in a hurry to go back."

Frank good-naturedly punched his brother's chin. "I don't want to be the wet blanket. Let's solve the case quickly so we can enjoy more stressful time here in this little piece of Heaven. It's been some time since we spent some time together, right little bro?"

"Gee… I must be right. Holly did change your mind. How understanding you are now." Joe taunted him, his blue eyes glinting with the fireworks of mischief.

"Nay… ok. Honestly, maybe. But I'll really like to spend more time with you too. I kinda missed you back at Harvard." Frank's voice softened as emotions crept onto the cool, collected mien. Joe gave him a smug look.

"I knew it. I knew you can't do without me! I better pull up my socks and if you're lucky, I'll be accepted into Boston. I swear without my daily fashion critiques, you're looking increasingly dorky with each passing day."

Frank scowled, disengaging his arm away from his brother's shoulders. "Forget it. Remind me never to be nice to you."

"You can't! I'm your kid brother! You love me to pieces!" Joe nudged his side, giving him an evil half-smile. "Admit it. You were so scathing in your farewell to Gavin because you could empathize with how Adam felt when AC kept getting picked on. If I got picked on like he did, you would do more than cut him down to size with words, right?"

Frank bared his teeth in a semblance of a grin. "How astute of you. Now, our next course of action would be to return back to the villa and speak to the servants and whoever resides there. We should do some quiet observation too. Hopefully, by tomorrow, this mess will be sorted out."

"Argh. Work." Joe stretched himself as he gazed at the inviting ocean dreamily. "Let's go for a swim first before we start."

"You're on. So we just leave your camera here?"

Joe glanced at his camera worriedly. "On second thought, let me lock it up in our hut before we go for that swim. After that, we eat lunch. Then we spend the rest of the day interrogating suspects and threaten them with fire ants until they confess!"

"You sound like you were born in the Inquisition period." Frank shook his head, not knowing what to make of his brother's frivolous attitude. But in a way, Joe's happy-go-lucky nature was a perfect foil to his compulsive addiction to work.

Joe kept him sane with his crazy antics- gave him the comfort of knowing that there was somebody with more hang-ups than him.

"I can't be. I'll have died of old age. It doesn't make sense- not logical at all." Joe spoofed Frank's usual way of deducing the validity of assumptions made. The handsome brown-haired young man chuckled and punched Joe lightly. Joe elbowed him back.

"Look to your west… about ten o'clock." His kid brother spoke from the side of his lips. Frank narrowed his eyes and turned in the direction Joe instructed him to wondering if Joe had seen some suspicious that could link them to the case.

"JOE!" He exclaimed when he saw what Joe wanted him to look at. Those wandering, sharp blue eyes caught interesting images some distance away in that direction.

"Holly looks real good in that black bikini… I bet the price-tag larger than the suit put together. Hmm… Nicole probably works out… Celeste a little conservative but she still looks really sweet… Dang! Adam's in the way." Joe spoke like a fashion commentator as he studied the girls through his camera zoom lens. Shifting around a little, he smiled before taking a shot.

Frank rolled his eyes. "You should be arrested for that."

"It's just a picture! Besides, I didn't catch anything but their profiles. Three gorgeous ladies sitting down on the beach admiring the ocean as they chat away. It's a beautiful and decent shot." Joe countered back. Frank threw him a deadpanned look.

"All right! I'll tell them about it. Sheesh. I'll even blow it up for them. You'll see that the shot I've taken is beautiful and not in the least bit sleazy."

"I know. It's just that you took their picture without their permission. I know they're pretty and all…" Frank let his lecture drift off when he saw that Joe had curled his lips, looking all contrite, unhappy and annoyed at the same time. He smacked the back of his brother's head lightly before nodding over towards the gang.

"Is Gavin there?"

"Nope." 

"Want to join them?"

Nodding vigorously, Joe replied him positively with body language. Frank laughed at Joe's enthusiasm as he immediately struggled up to his feet and trotted away into the arms of a bevy of beautiful girls. Shaking his head, Frank stood up, folded up their beach towels and picked them up before following behind his elated brother in a slow jog.

***

Joe was still grinning from ear to ear from the earlier swim and, after, beach volleyball session in which he got to play on the opposite side of Nicole and Frank while he teamed up with Holly. A little competition always sets the sparks flying and he saw that Holly was showing Frank's team no mercy in a bid to impress while Frank lowered his standards a little so Holly could look good as her smashes whizzed past him. Once in a while, he would deliver his deadly moves that even Joe, quite a professional beach volleyball player, could not counter to show Holly that there was indeed more to him than she knew.

Had it not been Nicole's shapely body and pretty elfin face distracting him on the other side (causing him to lose a few points too at the same time), he would have puked in disgust at the flirting moves Holly and Frank were exchanging all the time. When the game ended, Nicole went up to him and playfully sidled up to him, making him promise to teach her some of the moves he executed which were a little out of her league for that time being.

He agreed and they had a date the next morning. 

"What's Vanessa's last name?" Frank muttered as he rang the bell on the side of the fence's gates leading into Queen's private villa.

Joe frowned. Trust Frank to throw the cold water of reality into his beach fantasy which was about to come true. "Lighten up, bro. I'm not married to Van… if you and I both zip up, she'll never know."

"Joe, there's this thing called commitment and faithfulness which comes with love. I'm not worried about what I'll say- I'm worried about you, kiddo. About you and your future with the girlfriend that you were tearing over before we came. But if Van breaks it off with you because of the stunts you pulled, don't come running to me for sympathy because I'm not going to coddle you."

"Oh… just… I'm eighteen! I'm so young!!!!! I know what I'm doing… it's not like I'm kissing Nic or anything." Joe growled in frustration before he bit his lower lips, feeling his conscience pricking him. Once again, he was confused about his relationship with Vanessa. If he was so sure he wanted her, why did he want so many other girls too? Was it a defective gene in him that caused him to be naturally _unfaithful? _

_No. I'm just too young. I'm eighteen… I want some fun… it's not like I'm twenty-eight and thinking of marriage… Marriage. Yucks._

"All right. I'll keep my mouth shut for now but watch yourself, Joe. I can't watch your back all the time." Frank warned him. "And keep those hands to yourself as well if you treasure what you and Vanessa have."

"Yah, yah… blah blah blah…" Joe mumbled, rolling his eyes but he knew Frank was right. Vanessa was angry because he had shown more attention to another girl when she needed him. If he did anything more with Nicole and she found out, there would be no chance of a kiss and make-up at all.

"Yes!" Leaf Lady suddenly threw the entrance opened which caught Frank, who was standing right in front of the wooden gate, by surprise. He jumped back just in time to prevent the gate from hitting him.

Joe giggled- served Frank right for being too meddlesome. Once again, his conscience railed at him- Frank was not meddlesome, he was concerned for his kid brother. Of course, Frank just could not let go of his protective streak for Joe even though he was always pushing Joe to stand on his own feet and not rely too much on him because there would come a day when the two brothers would go out on their own into the world to lead their own lives- lives which might be vastly different.

"Hello, Leaf Lady!" Joe suppressed his guilty feelings and chimed, grinning at the kindly old lady after. "We're here in hope that you'll have some suspects for us!"

He swore he heard Frank groaned next to him.

"Actually, what Joe meant was if we could talk to you about some things because we have made some deductions and hope you and Clown have some leads for us to follow on."

Leaf Lady smiled at the both of them in amusement. "That's fast. You only took half a day before coming back. I'll meet you both at your room in an hour's time."

"Ah… can't we go in?" Joe asked, wishing that he could explore the luxurious villa again and maybe catch a glimpse of Queen McHeart.

Leaf Lady shook her head. "Nope. Not now. Queen's having tea with her brother who's staying here for a few days and do not want to be disturbed. Go along now, boys. Shoo…"

Frank nodded while Joe twisted his lips a little, unable to hide his disappointment. "We'll wait for you then." He tilted his head slightly to bid farewell to Leaf Lady who waved them along good-naturedly and shut the gates behind her.

"Why aren't you insisting we see her and Queen immediately?" Joe pestered his brother as they made their way back to the resort. "Now we have to wait one more hour before we can get our investigation on foot. I do want to some time left over after this to spend at the beach without cares or worries..."

"Shh… don't be so noisy. Quietness is a virtue." Frank chided him though his dark eyes glinted with some mystery.

Joe grabbed his brother's hand to halt him in mid-stride. "Something's brewing inside your head and I don't like it one bit coz you're not telling me."

"I'll tell in due time, my dear Watson. Let me think about it… an hour should be enough."


	14. 13

Joe slumped down on the rattan chair and sighed exaggeratedly, cradling his head in his left hand which was propped up on the dressing table. Frank was mumbling to himself, sitting cross-legged on his bed with crib notes scattered all over him. Whatever was going through Frank's mind which worked in varying speeds calculated in light years remained a mystery. Joe knew Frank well- Frank liked to examine angles and spot loopholes not so much as to perfect his own ideas, which he would try of course, but so that he would not be unduly surprised when someone else pointed out a mistake or neglect.

_"Don't think too much, Frank. You think too much and that's your problem… just go with the flow…"_

_"Yes, we can ' go with flow' but I value my ideas which is why I seek to understand thoroughly- their weakness, strengths and be open to be the fact that they can always be improved upon and acknowledge that they may never be the best. The prototype is never the best but the most original…"_

_"Huh? Now you're rambling."_

_"Never mind… think about it… my thought process is quite clear."_

"Searching for that perfect plan again?" Joe mumbled dryly, annoyed that he was being ignored even though he was the other significant half of the Hardy Brothers Detective Entity. Frank had been talking incoherently to himself for over half an hour and Joe was willing to bet that Frank was going to go crazy.

"You know there's no such thing as a perfect plan. We can dream it up but the gazillions of variables in the world will always hamper it from being executed without a glitch." Frank replied him absentmindedly, chewing on the back of his pen after.

Joe frowned- extremely irritated now. "Then why are you working so hard for? Why not thrash it out with me? Don't you trust me?"

Frank slipped the pen behind his right ear and stared at him blankly for a prolonged second before nodding. Wordlessly, he began to tidy up the crib notes and then, moved over to the edge of the bed and firmly planted his feet onto the ground as he remained seated on the bed.

He hunched over and clasped his hand into a praying stance with his lips grazing the back of his thumbs. 

"It's not that I don't trust you. I do… it's just that my plan is so simple and I… I don't know. I want to think through it thoroughly so… well you know how I hate to be belittled because of my ideas and thoughts."

"You afraid that something out of that amazing brain of yours will embarrass you? Sheesh… sometimes, Frank, the simplest plan may be the smartest."

Frank smiled in that big-brotherly way of his- a smile which twinkled his eyes. Shortly after, he let out a low chuckle and shook his head. Joe was perturbed. He gestured cursorily.

"What?"

"And the smarter person may not be the wisest."

"Are you saying you're the smarter person?" Joe pouted unhappily. He was sure that if Frank had shared his ideas with him instead of being so self-conscious about its simplicity, he would have effectively pointed out to Frank what areas were workable and what areas should be discarded. Frank laughed heartily, standing up to walk over to him and clapped his shoulder.

"At least, brat, I'm saying you're the wiser… for now. It's better to be wise than to be smart- smart people do the stupidest thing without wisdom and when smart people have no wisdom, the world is in a perilous state."

"Someone should make you a philosopher instead of a detective-wannabe." Joe spoke from the corner of his lips before shrugging away his ill-feelings towards Frank's silence earlier on. 

"Say, Frank, what if someone is smart and wise at the same time?" Joe gazed up into his brother's deep brown eyes innocently before pointing at his own chest with a thumb. "Like me?"

"Are you forgetting about the aesthetical value of your face and body?" Frank responded, humor

dancing in those enigmatic eyes. Joe nodded, giving Frank's comments serious consideration.

"I didn't want to state the obvious but you're right. I'm gorgeous."

"My, my… I'm facing the perfect specimen of Mankind right now…" Frank bowed down mockingly. "All hail the great, perfect Joseph Narcissus Hardy!"

"Yes, yes my good man. I shall allow you to rise before my awesome power." Joe rolled his eyes as he replied blandly. He was being truthful but he guessed his ego could be inflamed at times. "Seriously, what's the plan of yours?"

Frank straightened up and his mien became all serious yet again. Raking his hair, his eyes took on the look of someone looking inwards into faraway dimensions. "Well, it goes like that…"

The knocking on their door had to come at the opportune time. Frank turned around before he smiled a little tediously after glancing quickly at his precious TagHeuer. "Well, she's on time."

"I wonder if Clown's with her?" Joe spoke in a hushed, excited tone. He could not stand Clown when the quirky personality with two hundred billion personalities fighting for attention inside one tiny frame was getting too annoying for his own good but life was a little more than mundane without someone like Clown to stir things up a little.

Frank placed a finger on his lips and had he been less of a rational being, he might crossed himself to ward off whatever curse Joe might have inadvertently brought upon them with his words. "I, for one, hope not. It's difficult to handle one, let alone two…"

"WHY ARE WE WAITING? WHY ARE WE WAITING?" The anticipated irritating voice yelled out the impatient jingle to the tune of "Nay Nee Nay Nee Boo Boo." Frank cringed before reluctantly opening the door.

"Finally! We are getting tired to death waiting! You're lucky I'm not White Rabbit- he would blow from the anxiety that you two have disappeared from the face of this amazing Wonderland!" Clown pushed his way past Frank and plopped his backside down on the lower edge of Frank's bed. Leaf Lady followed behind and winked at Joe. 

"I can't stop him from coming. He insisted."

"Oh, it's ok. Frank has this fantastic plan…" Joe was keyed up. "He…"

"Joe!" Frank hissed sharply, taking a seat on Joe's bed- perhaps wanting to be as far away from Clown as possible. Joe had thought Clown and Frank would get along since both loved to speak cryptically but he guessed philosophers must be in constant competition with each other for the ultimate truth.

"Let's hear it then!" Leaf Lady sat down next to Frank and patted his thigh in a motherly fashion. "I'll always be amazed by the brilliant clockworks of your mind."

"Huh?" Frank's jaws dropped at her unusual reply for a second but soon realized that it was perhaps pretty rude to show off the inside of one's mouth to an almost stranger. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes lethally at Joe before speaking next.

"Well, the clockworks of my mind need some information before it can continue rolling. Actually, we are hoping you… ok… the both of you can offer us some help. We will like to know if there's anybody who's close to Queen with agenda to hurt her. Also, we're not ruling out petty thefts so anyone with financial problems or habits that can lead to _cash shortage_ will be pretty useful to check out. Not to mention, Queen is indeed an intriguing personality and maybe someone may have idolized her too much that he or she wants to actually be her or own a piece of her since things that were stolen were personal items to Queen." Frank spoke measurably, addressing Leaf Lady only rather than both their guests. Joe heard Clown slapping his forehead enthusiastically.

"Of course, Maya! Little Kat has always been in awe of Queen!"

"Who's Kat?" Joe asked, cocking his head to one side. Clown shuffled to the side of Frank's bed which was just next to where Joe was sitting. 

"Her name's Kathaleeya. She is Queen's personal maid and I know she absolutely worships the ground Queen walks on. Queen treats her like a foster daughter and the amount of respect Kat has for Queen is enormous! Yes… she will like to be just like Queen… no doubt about that."

Frank was furiously jotting down notes when Leaf Lady scratched her chin contemplatively. "Actually, when you talk about financial problems… I am reminded of Robert. He is Queen's no good brother who kept failing in his businesses because he has no sense of responsibility and only wanted to seek illegal ways to earn the most amount of money in the quickest time. Queen refused to bail him out that one final time and he was put in jail for five years on corruption charges but only served two weeks…_get what I mean_? But now it seemed as if they are on speaking terms again- he's even in Queen's villa for a holiday. However, I heard them quarreling a few nights ago though I couldn't make out what they were saying. Yes… Robert may have wanted to steal the watch to get back at Queen. He's always a sneaky fellow."

"But what about Queen's pen and perfumes? Why would Robert want to steal those?" Frank was puzzled. "It makes no sense."

"Well, Queen asked you to look into the watch business… who knows? Maybe there's more than one thief!" Clown threw his hands up in the air as if he had hit upon a grand revelation. "I know why you two kids are doing this! It's pretty enjoyable and challenging!"

Frank smiled wearily. "Yes. Detective jobs often are…"

"Pen. Perfumes… her photographs…" Joe remembered the items that were being stolen. "You suggested that it could be someone obsessed with her, Frank. Remember?"

Frank nodded. "Yes. That's a very possible motive. Obsession."

Leaf Lady stuck a tongue in her cheek as her large black eyes clouded over. "I won't call it obsession but… well… Queen had an affair once with her personal bodyguard. He's still serving her but what's between them long over. He was recently widowed."

Poising his pen over an empty spot in one of the crib notes, Frank asked, "What's his name?"

Clown shook his head. "Now, Maya. You know Ted is really just a Teddy Bear…"

"A silent, brooding Teddy Bear." Leaf Lady scowled at him. "That's his name that Don had unwittingly told you. He is Ted and he can be found gardening, repairing broken things and tripped wires over at the villa and resort while acting as Queen's bodyguard as well. Well, I don't think I can think of anyone else now." Leaf Lady turned towards Frank and smiled kindly again.

"What's your plan, child?"

Frank blushed at being called child out of embarrassment. Joe knew Frank always pride himself at being matured beyond his years but Leaf Lady did have that motherly quality that could make Hulk Hogan look like a baby who needed to be cuddled.

"I was just thinking about setting a trap… Queen's study faces the breakwater that we can assess from the public beach and it has a fully-paneled window. We can have Queen mention it to servants, Robert and Ted that her safe is broken and she would get it fix first thing the day after. The thief may see it as a golden opportunity to steal more of Queen's valuable possession. Queen should be utilizing her study room until night time so we can control the time variable. Joe and I will stake out on the breakwater and, by using a pair of binoculars or Joe's highly powered camera lens, we will be able to identify the thief once he or she strikes." Frank shrugged. "What do you guys think?"

"My hands will be sore pressing the camera or binoculars to my eyes the entire time." Joe muttered grouchily. Night stake-out. Sleep loss.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Well, most likely, the thief will have to use a torchlight in order to make his or her way around the large study. When we see something like that since the breakwater is near enough for us to make out unnatural happenings in the study with our naked eyes, we then utilize our binoculars or the camera."

"Where are we going to get the binoculars?" Joe ventured, still unhappy with the idea. Frank was right to have little confidence in his plan though it was feasible. "I don't suppose anyone will have one pair lying around right?"

"Then we'll have to use your camera!" Frank offered brightly. 

Leaf Lady nodded lightly, pressing her lips together at the same time. "So, when do you want to implement this?"

"Today. I'll love to get it over and done with." Frank peered into her eyes sincerely. "Can it be done?"

"I suppose so… since you have it all thought out, why ask for suspects?"

"Well, most importantly, this may not work. I am hoping it does for if we come to the stage where we have to interview suspects without making them suspicious, there may be slip ups and alarm bells raised."

"Ah…" Leaf Lady pointed her index finger up in the air as understanding dawned on her. "Good thought."

Clown rubbed his hands gleefully. "Do I get to slap the handcuffs on the crook like those suave NYPD officers on T.V.? Huh, huh, huh? Do I?"


	15. 14

Frank stared out onto the horizon of the ocean's embrace. The moon was hanging high in the sky dotted with merrily twinkling stars. The waves crashed onto the breakwater and the salty breeze plastered onto his sweaty skin- it was night time, there was a wind blowing but Frank was hot. 

"Strange isn't it? The sea reflects the sky but it can't reflect the stars. No mirror is perfect after all- the sky can't look down and hope the sea can show it all it needed to know about itself."

"It's bad enough to be sitting here for two hours without any sign of anything happening. You're making it worse by torturing me with intellectual thoughts." Joe peered into the camera which was propped up on a tripod stand that Frank borrowed from Holly. He smiled- thinking of his childhood friend- the girl that he played "wedding" with many times. Holly tentative smile which would mature into a wide grin warmed his heart and he felt like a schoolboy yet again, heady with the budding emotions of a crush. 

Before their stake-out, Holly had invited him and him alone for a walk down the long stretch of the beach the resort was on and showed him a small trail which led to another more isolated stretch. There were four beaches on the island of Um and Holly said the beach which they had to cut through the forest for or rent a speed boat for a fifteen ride around the island to reach was the most beautiful. Frank had wanted to go but the sun was setting and he had a task at hand. However, it was good that they did not explore that one beach for he had another date with Holly tomorrow and he hoped he could catch the thief by tonight so tomorrow's date would be without a care in the world.

_"I have to tell you something, Frank Hardy…" Holly spoke softly while gazing out to the sea which flushed an orange hue under the setting sun. "I feel nice whenever I think about you."_

_He was taken aback by her blatant confession. They had more than flirted but he was not expecting her to take the first step to verbally acknowledge that there was something blossoming between the both of them._

_Taken aback but pleased. Frank pulled her closer to him out of impulse. "I feel the same way too, Holly Strand."_

_"But you want to take it easy?"_

_Frank nodded as he pressed his lips together. "Yup. It's… it's wonderful like that… we should know each other better first…"_

_"I agree." She reached out and swiped his nose playfully. He caught her hand and they would have kissed._

Would have, had she not lightly shoved him into the sand with her free hand. Frank shook his head- intoxicated by memories of the game of catch Holly had engaged him in while trying to stay focus on his job.

"It passes the time away fast and, admit it, you are always _reluctantly_ drawn in but once you get into the mood, you become just as excited as me."

"Right, in your dreams."

"There's always a part of us that wants to seek out the meaning of life- the meaning of everything. We aren't androids with amazing AI, you know." Frank gestured out to his surroundings. "We are souls. The world comes to us- our greatest gift."

Joe sat down and huddled his knees up to his chest. "I always thought it's the other way round, _we_ came into the world."

Frank turned around and patted his brother's head. "It can be anyway- depending on your perspective- wouldn't hurt to look at an old adage from a different angle- changes your thoughts drastically."

Joe shrugged. "Whatever. Right now, I'm just wondering why she did not call my mobile."

"Earlier on, you were about to cheat on her."

"WAS NOT!" Joe looked up at him with hands on his waist, indignant at the accusation. "If I don't look at other girls, I wouldn't have known how wonderful she is!"

Frank chortled- Joe always had an explanation for everything. He was rather relieved that Joe did not have an identical clone somewhere because one of him was already more than a handful. "Somehow, I think Vanessa is just hoping you'll know it in your heart with a conviction that needed no comparing."

His kid brother sighed heavily and looked away, flicking the top of his sandals while rocking back and forth. "Actually I'm not sure about my feelings for her anymore. I think it's crazy how Biff and Tony are already about to propose to their girlfriends with their class rings and it's… it's very stressful for me. I'm only eighteen, ya know. Getting engaged… marriage… these things are for grown-ups like those in their _thirties_." Joe emphasized the last word like it was a curse to be warded off. "Vanessa hinted about it before but… I feel we are still young- the world that _comes_ to us is yet to be explored. Then again, I don't know what to do- how to… so I guess I kinda _rebelled_ a little by playing the field… maybe I should have just told her."

Frank narrowed his eyes contemplatively- how much of Joe's life had he missed by choosing to study in another state? Already Harvard was a compromise! Frank's initial choice was Oxford all the way in England because he really wanted to see another part of the world. America was huge but the world was larger still.

Guilt gnawed at him- he knew Joe always counted on him as a guide, as someone who walked the path ahead of him and thus could warn him about the stick lying in the middle which could trip him. However, he wondered if his brotherly love and protectiveness towards Joe had been too much such that Joe could not, on his own, comprehend the right way to deal with his dilemmas.

He was always worried about that.

"You can just tell her- a couple must have an open communication."

"Or maybe I'm just sabotaging the whole relationship- maybe I know I have feelings for her but I just don't want to be tied down yet." Joe bit his lips. "I wanted to go back to her knowing I can be committed but now, I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about commitment."

Frank sat down next to Joe and draped an arm across his brother's shoulders. "You'll know what to do, kiddo. Life's a learning journey. Let me tell you one thing about girls…"

Joe threw back his head and laughed heartily. "You're using my catch line! I have to charge you royalty. Alright, what's that _one thing?_"

A slow smile crept out the sides of Frank's lips. "They're an alien lot but we can't live without them bugging us at every corner."

***

Joe strolled along the beach- three hours had passed and it was already close to one in the morning. Frank saw boredom exclaiming on his mien and thus gave him permission to leave his station for a while. Joe was not being irresponsible by leaving his partner and brother in the lurch but he wanted some space, however, it was not space to think things through.

It was space to be just zone out and let the sea take his mind away to a magical, relaxing place.

"Let me go!!!"

"Celeste! C'mon! Give me one more chance!" 

Whatever peace he was looking for was rudely shattered by the sounds of a couple fighting traveling along the air currents to reach his ears. Straining his eyes against the darkness, he saw two figures a little to the right of him. From the voices, he could tell that it was Celeste and Gavin.

"It's over between us, Gavin. I cannot take your anger anymore! Grow up!" Celeste roughly jerked Gavin's grip away from her hands. As gallant as ever, Joe jogged up to the feuding _ex _couple.

"Hey! Leave the lady alone!" Joe spoke up shortly before Celeste crashed into him, unmindful of her sightless senses in the argument. She muttered an apology but remained close to him, probably finding security in his strength. Joe could not see her expression but he saw Gavin's snarl before it turned into a mocking grin.

"So… you found another boyfriend! Great! I hope you two have fun! She's not as angelic as she makes herself up to be! Unconditional love! Hah! I had enough of your lies too, _Celeste!_" He spat before storming away though the sand hampered his movements from making a graceful exit. Celeste held on to Joe's shoulders and cried into his chest. Joe, never one to push a person needing comfort away, put his arms around her and gently cajoled her.

"Here, here. It's ok… he's gone..."

"He's right! I'm not… not as angelic…" Celeste sputtered though her tears. "I told him I will love him for who he is but once he's angry, I split. I can't help him through his pain…"

Joe raised a brow before pulling Celeste away and then holding her at arm's length by her shoulders while gazing into her eyes. "Now, I don't know what's wrong between the both of you but I don't think it's your fault that he has got such a foul mouth…"

"It's not that… never mind." Celeste shook her head but at least the tears stopped flowing. "Can… can you walk me back to my hut?"

Joe grinned and embraced her again with friendliness to give comfort. "Of course." 

For a good part of the ten minutes journey, the both of them walked in contemplative silence as Celeste held on to Joe's hand- her guide. Joe was baffled to as to why Celeste would venture out in the night with Gavin and fearful for her about something that did not happen. What if Joe had not found her and Gavin left her all alone in the beach? Things would be drastic because there was no one around who could guide her back to her hut.

"We're almost reaching." Joe pointed out to the hut and immediately brought his hand down, feeling disrespectful. "Your hut is a few steps to the left."

"Thanks. Want to sit with me for a while outside? I don't want to face Nicole like that- I know my face still show signs of crying." Celeste asked of him in a small voice. Joe nodded and once again, reproached himself for visualizing an answer she would never see.

"Of course." He answered verbally and led her to the ledge outside her hut dividing it from the one beside it.

"Don't you want to know about me and Gavin?" Celeste looked up at him and with amazing accuracy, her sightless eyes were actually 'gazing' into his. Once again, he was reminded of the question he asked Frank about how Celeste 'saw' things. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut- for now.

"I'm curious but I won't pry- it's your choice to tell me or not."

"You're a good person, Joe Hardy. No wonder Nicole kept gushing about you."

"Nicole?" Now, Joe was interested. Nicole was his eye-candy for the trip and he would admit, he did feel attracted to her in a physical sense- no one guy could be oblivious to her well-toned body and elfin looks. And Joe Hardy was no different from a hot-blooded male teenager with raging hormones that he had thankfully learned to keep in check.

"Yup… she's quite impress with your physical attributes."

"Oh… well, it's only physical." Joe smiled, a little too sadly for his own comfort. He had thought Nicole was interested in his personality and character. Though he was always egoistic about how girls would fall heads over heels in _crush_ with his looks and physique, he was always happier when someone liked him for who he really was inside.

Frank often said that looks were like paint jobs. No matter how wonderful the paint or lasting it was, it would peel away. The rotting wood-grains and rusted metal would show and despite new coatings, they would still be there. But if care was taken to beautify the inside, no matter if the paint peeled away, the structure would still be beautiful.

Celeste patted his knee and it seemed as if she understood how he really felt even though she could not _see_ his poignant smile. "Don't be too sad- you and Nic hardly spoke to each other yet. She won't know what sort of person you are."

"How do you know I'm sad?" Joe asked, curious. 

"I can hear it in your voice." Celeste spoke laughingly. 

"Oh… I didn't notice my tone myself. You must have very sharp ears."

"It's a matter of listening to other people. There's nothing superhuman about my hearing." Celeste jested. "Nothing superhuman about my heart too."

"Thinking of Gavin still?"

Celeste face fell and now, the sad smile drifted to her lips. "He always thought I was an angel. We used to be a couple. Gavin and I know each other since high school. He was the one who brought me to this place and he was the one who opened up my senses to the beauty of the beach, standing behind me, holding on to me as I stood in the sand, feeling the waves licking at my feet. I was kind of a hermit before I met him. But he always had a temper and I cannot handle his tantrums. For all his goodness, he had this flaw that I cannot take. His anger is primary directed to his own past. He never knew who his real parents are and he so wanted to find them. I kept thinking to myself if I had been stronger and wiser, I could have offered him support but I can't… I just can't. I... "

"You tried your best. It's in my opinion that our past or trials are not excuses for the way we become. We choose to be good or bad to other people. You're a good person." Joe returned the compliment she gave him while thinking about his doomed relationship with Iola, allowing the guilt which Celeste's recounting brought back to him to eat at him again before silently willing it to go away. "I know it and I have a gut feeling about it. We keep thinking about the things we should have done but… after all… we can't see the future and we are not perfect."

"One good person saying that to the other." Celeste replied jokingly but Joe could tell she was touched by his words.

"I'm not that great… my first girlfriend…" Joe exhaled heavily. "Oh well, it's all in the past."

"Come here…" Celeste rose up both her hands to his face and Joe was taken aback by the sudden intimacy. "I felt that! I won't hurt you. Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to _see_ you."

Joe furrowed his brows and leaned in closer so Celeste could let her hands roam all over his face. Smallish fingers felt around his facial bones and Joe never felt so _watched_. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but at the same time, worried about the ugliness she might find in him just by touching his face.

He opened his eyes again when she was no longer sizing him up with those tender touches. A look of assurance was on her face and she wore the most amazing, comforting smile. "You're more than a good person. You're a beautiful person. Never doubt that about yourself."

He had to keep his lips from trembling. An almost stranger had, in that short span of time, affirmed him and made him feel good about himself. Probably she had not known the impact of her words, probably she was just doing to ease somebody's self-doubts but she had touched him in more ways than she would ever know and he was immensely thankful for her generosity and graciousness.

"I didn't know you can tell a good person by just touching his or her face." Joe tried to be light-hearted about the intensity of the encounter but his gratefulness laced his words. Celeste heard it and felt around the surface of the ledge they were sitting on.

"Of course you can't… but… maybe touch is a more intimate way of knowing someone else. I used to be able to see but after a high fever in my childhood, I lost my sight. It was difficult at first, however, I grew to appreciate my own unique experiences. When we see something, we don't bother to know it another way, thinking our eyes have shown us more than enough. But our eyes cannot tell us how rough the trunk of a stoic, old tree is. Our eyes cannot show us the smoothness of baby leaf or the biting cold of seemingly fluffy snow. In a way, when I had sight, I was so complacent about how the things around me appeared to me. Now, I feel I know the things around me more intimately… though I do wish I can still see. And I may, once again… there's hope… and I hope that if the cornea transplant's successful, I take with me my lessons learned when I am surrounded by darkness."

"Looks like you saw more than we do. I'll pray for you that it's going to be successful too." Joe commented sincerely. Celeste blushed furiously under the hanging kerosene light and if he had thought she was pleasantly pretty before, she seemed to be glowing with a beautiful halo from within.

He felt like he had made a good friend.

"Celeste! Where were you? I was worried sick. Shouldn't have let you gone off with Ga… Hi, Joe!" Nicole suddenly appeared behind her friend and placed her hands on Celeste frail shoulders. She threw a megawatt smile at Joe who felt his cheeks burned because she was looking gorgeous even with her trendy black-rimed spectacles (she must be wearing contacts) and wind-blown hair. And her smile was one who could draw a stranger to her and make him or her feel like an old friend.

"Hi, Nic. Guess I should be… ah… going now…" Joe stood up abruptly- now feeling flushed for another reason because Vanessa's face appeared before his mind's eyes. "I… hmm… well…"

"Thanks for accompanying Celeste… and remember the pointers you promised to show me on volleyball…. I will love to see the photos you took as well." Nicole teased him and Celeste laughed light-heartedly. 

"Oh yes… the girls are all flattered."

Joe's jaws dropped. How did they know he had taken snapshots of them? Then he remembered in the evening, Frank had gone island exploring with Holly while Joe invited himself in a game of beach soccer with other resorts goers, playing alongside Adam and against Gavin. Frank must have been the tattle-tale!

Nicole clapped his back. "It's ok, Joey. Just tell us next time so we can all pose better. And a free print-out each!"

"I know I can't see but I hope to have one too. One day, who knows, I may regain back my sight." Celeste chimed in and Nicole patted her friend's shoulder.

"Ah… yup. Sure… hmm… see you girls… ah… later…" Joe stammered, red-faced at being caught. 

The girls giggled and waved goodbye to him as he walked backwards for a few steps. He waved back at them awkwardly and then turned around, thinking how Frank would feel with a handful of sand stuffed down his shorts.

***

"Hey!" Frank shouted in surprise. Joe had crept up behind him and, with lightning quick actions, pulled the back of his board shorts open and threw in a handful of sand. He stood up and futilely tried to shake the sand out but it seemed to spread even more as Joe had thrown in damp sand, not the powdering dried kind and it was sticking to his butt, making him feel prickly and itchy.

Joe was rolling in laughter on the breakwater rough surface. "Hah! That's priceless! I wish I have a camcorder to record your dance."

"Very funny. You left me alone out here…"

"Correction. I asked you if I could take a walk and you said, yes."

"Not for so long! An hour at least and what did I do to deserve this?"

"You told Holly I took pictures of the girls sunbathing and Holly told the girls."

"Holly found out herself. Holly loan us this tripod stand, remember? She also happened to have a powerful SLR digital camera with her that she loan to AC. AC happened it at our direction and caught you with your camera plastered to your face in their direction."

Joe's laughter was more subdued but it was still there. He struggled up into a sitting position with no help from Frank and clutched his side. "Ok, ok. Whatever. It was still too funny. Haha." Joe controlled himself when Frank glared at him, still trying to storm the sand out. "How's the stake-out? Any action?"

"None, thank goodness. I'm going into the sea to rid myself of sand. Watch carefully."

"It's already close to three. I don't think the thief would strike…" Joe protested but grudgingly faced the direction of the study room. "Let's have a time limit."

"All right. We'll watch until five. Now that you have your break, it's my turn." Frank scowled. He wanted to just dive into the sea from the breakwater but it was too dark and he knew the waters were pretty shallow close to the beach. Climbing down, he waded into the waters until he was at chest level, his teeth chattering because it was absolutely cold in the waters. The water helped rinsed away the sand and, after he was satisfied, he trudged back to shore, climbed up and plopped down onto the breakwater.

"I'll get you for that eventually." He warned Joe before lying down, cushioning his head with his hands. 

"Aw, what happened to forgive and forget?"

"And whatever happened to a bit of fun? Frank winked at Joe with an evil smile and closed his eyes- intending to nap for a while because, as unwilling as he was to show Joe he was tired, his eyes were soon finding it very difficult to remain open.

The sea was the most perfect foil for stake-out with its rhythmic lullaby. He had no idea for how long he slept but he knew he was awoken when piercing sun rays sliced through his eyelids. Suddenly, he remembered about the stake-out and immediately rolled over to his side with one hand pressing down on the surface of the breakwater and the other frantically rubbing his eyes away of coagulated sleepiness.

"Whoah… what's the time?"

"Six-thirty. Sun is rising." Joe muttered robotically, weakly gesturing out to the dawning sky. He seemed too tired to even yawn. "Nothing happened. You won't wake even when I kicked your side."

"Hmm…" Frank replied, shamed-faced. He had always scolded Joe for being irresponsible when it was him who needed the chiding now. "I'm sorry, Joe."

"It's ok. The sand issue's forgotten, right?" Joe turned around, too tired to lift his hand up to cover the yawn that threatened to split his handsome face into two. Frank chuckled lowly, shaking his head. He had forgotten about it and knew Joe was still a little bothered by his false accusation, no matter how trivial issue was.

"Forgotten and forgiven before it was even done." Frank assured Joe. "Looks like stake-out was a failure. We have to think of other ways then. Sorry to have made you lose sleep."

"No worries… not like all our plans work anyway before…" Joe yawned again. Frank stood up and gave his brother a hand. "Can you clear the camera and tripod? My hands are aching from not sleeping."

"No problem." Frank answered and did as he was asked. Joe had _jumped_ down the breakwaters and landed painfully on his knees but there was no real harm done for he staggered up and tottered on the sand. With the tripod and the camera under his care, Frank had to be more careful about his exit than Joe.

On their way back to the hut, Frank had to pull Joe aside with his free hand lest Joe trip over jutting stones and the occasional fallen branches. Joe was about to crumble to the sand and doze off when the angry footsteps of Gavin suddenly advanced upon them, catching the two brothers by surprise. Before Frank could stop him, he landed a hard punch onto Joe's right jaw, sending Joe crashing down on his butt onto the sand.


	16. 15

Instinctively, Frank knelt down and protectively shielded Joe away from Gavin. Joe caressed his right jaw and shook his head before he winced again, silently indicating to Frank that he was all right. Ignoring Gavin's unexplained anger which burned down his back, Frank helped his brother up. Joe struggled for a moment against the uncooperative sand but Frank steadied him and then, assured that Joe was fine, turned and faced Gavin squarely. 

"We can all be civil here." He coldly glared at Gavin who pointed at Joe threateningly.

"You stay away from Celeste! Got that, dumb blond?!" Glowering at Joe still, his features twisted up into a grotesque mess, Gavin suddenly reached down and scooped up some sand but before he could flung it at Joe, Frank grabbed his scrawny wrist and forced him to halt his attack.

"Let go!"

"I will if you apologize." Frank calmly replied. With a violent shake, Gavin managed to pull his wrist away partly owing to Frank's relenting grip as well. He rubbed the affected region and spat onto the floor.

"Damn you two!"

Frank, already tired of Gavin's tirade which Joe was too tired to react to, draped an arm across his teetering brother's shoulders and guided him away from the madman. Let Gavin rant and storm- Frank was not going to honor Gavin's rage any further. "C'mon, let's go."

"I WON'T BE IGNORED, HARDYS! TOUCH CEL AGAIN AND YOU'LL SEE HOW ANGRY I CAN BE!" Gavin yelled after them, his voice growing softer as Frank and Joe walked further away from his rage. Joe cringed in annoyance.

"Do his tirades ever stop? My butt and jaw now hurts as much as this stupid headache pounding away which he's making worse."

"What did you do this time?" Frank asked, concerned. Something must have transpired but from the way Joe lazily smiled to brush it off, Frank knew Joe was clamming his mouth shut on the subject.

"Nothing. And must it be what I did? I didn't do anything."

"Then why would Gavin be so mad at you? Granted he's a little caustic but I don't think he would just rage on someone for no particular reason." Frank tried to press Joe for the answer but Joe simply grinned mysteriously and Frank sighed, knowing Joe had his reasons for not speaking. "Stay away from him and all these troubles, all right kiddo? People with anger problems can get very violent if they are trifled to the point of no control."

"Yah, I know…" Joe drawled. "All I can tell you is that Celeste and Gavin used to be a couple and they quarreled last night. I happened to be there and I kinda extricated her out of the mess. I'm always getting myself entangled in affairs of the heart even when it's not my own." Joe threw his hands lethargically into the air. "Why must I be so good-looking with such strong, broad shoulders such that damsels cannot resist crying on? Tell me why? I need you more than ever now, my good brother, to fend off the hungry arms of waiting ladies."

Frank chuckled lowly, bemused that Joe could still make light of a most undeserving punch. It was redundant to ask Joe about the troubles he got himself, sometimes unwittingly, knotted in. For Joe, it was always about women. Nothing would ever change, not in thirty or three hundred years.

Joe would be Joe. Always.

***

"See! Jet-skiing is so much more fun!" Holly squealed into Frank's ears as he cranked up the already high speed of the power jet-ski even more. They sped across the choppy waves. The Jet Ski flew up and crashed down onto the waters again repeatedly, rendering the both of them soaking wet with the essence of magnificent Mother Nature. 

Holly wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and laughed heartily after the last wave which Frank swore bounced them up at least a storey high. "This is much better than trekking through the forest, sweating ickily!"

_"Look! Frank! I have never seen this specie of butterfly before…what do you think it is?"_

_"Hmm… looks like a Harvester…belongs to the Lycaenidae family."_

_"How nice to have a boyfriend who's a walking encyclopedia!"_

_"I try my best to please you, lady."_

Memories seeped into the cracks of the present and he willed them away- it was not fair to Holly to think of a date he had with Callie, trekking through the rainforest with sweat plastering their hair to their forehead. However, Holly's mention of trekking through the forest which was something he would really like to do brought back the ghosts of the past. Callie shared his passion for hiking and rainforest exploration and he won't deny that he wished Holly did so as well. Yet, he knew that Holly was not Callie- if he wanted to like Holly for who she was, he had better no compare to Callie anymore.

"Trekking can be fun too!" Frank hollered back, forcing his voice to carry through above the noise of the whirling Jet Ski and crashing waves. "Life's about experiences!"

"This is an experience too! Look out! BIG WAVE!" Holly shrilled and Frank thought he was about to turn deaf. The wave flung the Jet Ski up in the air and a sense of exhilaration rushed through Frank before the Jet Ski fell back into the embrace of the ocean. He smiled and sped up even more and Holly, in her exuberance, squealed with delight. Holly's excitement was catching and Frank was encouraged to live a little more dangerously.

"Sharp turning!" Frank warned, slowing down abruptly to navigate around the island so they could reach their destination- the elusive beach on the other side of the island. However, he was still too fast and the Jet Ski skidded across the waters before it overturned, flinging him and Holly into the sea. A blessing it was that they both wore their life jackets and, after the impact caused Frank to sink a little into the ocean before he was buoyed up, he was bobbing up and down beside Holly who was scowling. "Now what do we do?"

Frank treaded the waters and spotted the Jet Ski a short distance away. "We swim to it. C'mon."

Holly growled unhappily and Frank chuckled, pecking her on her cheek, pleasantly surprising her. "This will be your most memorable first date with me. Jet Ski overturning. Not many girls will get to share this _experience_ with me. You're the only one so far."

A smile crept up her lovely rosebud lips and she kissed him back quickly. Together, before the waves could wash away the Jet Ski which Frank had no means of repaying back the resort should it happened, they swam vigorously against the currents. With Holly's help, Frank pushed the Jet Ski into an upright position. He hoisted her up on it before climbing up himself.

"Now, Frank Hardy, we go slow. We're reaching anyway." Holly whispered in his ear before resting her chin on his shoulder. Frank could feel the full length of her upper body pressing against his back and the physical intimacy that emphasized the spiritual imminence they were moving towards, made him all aglow with a sense of peaceful happiness. 

With the early afternoon sun beating down on them and the salty sea breeze blowing their hair carelessly, he steered the Jet Ski placidly until they hit shores of the magical beach. In the shallow waters, they jumped down and Frank guided the Jet Ski to the beach. A wooden pole jutted out from the sand and he secured the Jet Ski to it with the rope which was already tied around the pole. Giving the small but pristinely clean beach a quick glance over, he saw two more similar poles some distance away.

"Most people navigate through the waters here? Why doesn't anyone trek nowadays?"

"Because this is a beach! You should get wet at a beach, not sweaty. Anyone, those who bother to come here do trek. At least, Gavin and the twins do."

"Gavin and the twins?" Frank asked, a little incredulous.

"They get along fine when Gavin's not PMSing." Holly slipped her right arm through his left. Frank indicated for her to pass him her life jacket which she had taken off. Clad in a modest sports tankini which showed off her slim, nubile body, she was indeed a sight to behold. Physically, he was more than attracted to her but he knew that he was slowly but surely falling in love with her mind and heart which was so much more important than anything else.

"Penny for your thoughts. Frank? Quit staring at my you-know-what." Holly punched his left forearm playfully, teasing him. Frank averted his eyes and met hers. No, she was wrong, he was not looking at her you-know-what. He was distracted by his own thoughts and did not know his eyes had strayed. Blushing furiously, he turned his eyes away from her bemused emerald ones. 

"I ah… I wasn't… really. I wasn't looking…"

"Aw… I was only teasing you! I know you, Frank Hardy." Holly Strand leaned her head against his shoulder and in a comfortable silence, they made their way to a scenic part of the beach where palm trees lined up haphazardly, providing much beauty but little shade.

It was as Holly promised. The beach was almost virgin and gloriously soothing with waves lapping the white sands in a gentle rhythm. The water was so clear that Frank could see little fishes swimming inside with bare-naked eyes. Were all beaches in Thailand like these? Sifting the soft sands, he uncovered some dead corals in unique patterns but left them alone. They belonged to the sea, dead or alive. It was their home.

"Gorgeous, huh? Simplicity at its very best." Holly gushed breathily. Frank nodded, unable to find words to describe a beauty best _experienced_.

"You two left us pretty soon yesterday. Brother bonding or something else?" Holly asked, looking up at him. He stretched his arms and conveniently draped his left arm over her shoulders after.

"Oh… a bit of both. Joe and I… well, our trip to this beach is a little strange… as you know, we were separated at the airport before reuniting here. Seems like we are called here by Queen McHeart to solve a case of a series of petty thefts."

"I always thought you were tight-lipped about your cases…" Holly thumbed his chin and smiled. "Why are you so open with me now? Where's Frank Hardy's guardedness?"

Frank grinned at her, knowing exactly why he could totally trust her, like how he trusted Callie. "I feel like… maybe I have nothing to hide from you."

"Hmm… that's a good start. Are we dating now, Frank?" Holly asked, her green eyes seriously imploring as her sultry voice dropped a few notches. "Will you ever break my heart?"

_You're in UCLA. I'm in Harvard._

_I and Callie drifted apart because of distance though the relationship was so strong to begin with. I'm barely starting a life with you, or rather, I'm barely about to decide to share my life with you._

"I don't know… I just know that right now, I really like you... a lot." Frank was as truthful as he could be. An awkward sigh left his throat after his confession which he wished could instead be something more assuring for her but she seemed to understand. She wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing herself nearer to him.

"Is it the distance?"

_How much am I willing to risk?_

He nodded silently.

Holly's kiss on his lips caught him by surprise. "You're always a thinker. This time, let me do the thinking. I waited too long for you, Frank Hardy, to not take this risk." Her emerald eyes that reflected the sea now shone with resolution. "I've waited for you since we were five, playing "husband and wife" with Joe masquerading as our pesky baby. I'm not about to give up because of mere distance. We can definitely work something out."

"She said that too, Holly." Frank replied her softly, unable to lie to her about the sentiments that came rushing back with the looming decision that had to be made. "She said that too."

"I'm not Callie, Frank. Every relationship will be different. If we don't try, how do we know? Life's a gamble sometimes, Frank." Holly chided him tenderly. "I'm not belittling Callie- I'm sure she's a wonderful person. But maybe… maybe it's time for you and me to walk the same path now, holding hands. Don't you want to at least try? What little we can we lose is so meager compared to what we can gain!" She took his right hand and squeezed it, searching his eyes for an answer.

_Right. Nothing to lose. Nothing but a treasured friendship._

_But what do we stand to gain? A soul mate for each other?_

_Yes. A soul mate. Surely that's worth fighting for._

A load was taken off his chest and he breathed easier. On impulse, he hugged her tightly and buried his face in her damp, mahogany hair. She smelled as sweet as the sea and he knew, without question, that love was the surest thing that could happen to them. Whenever he thought of the ocean, he would think of her.

And there was no doubt she would be feeling the same way too.

***

Frank reached his hut with a stupid grin plastered on his face that he could not quite keep down, not that he wanted to. There was a quiet euphoria within him and he wanted it to last forever and a day. He was a little sunburned on the shoulders but it did not matter. He had found paradise and it was the isolated beach.

However, the moment he stepped in, he saw White Rabbit (since Clown was now in a suit top with an ill matching pair of khakis and a pocket watch dangling out from his breast pocket) and Joe sitting up on Joe's bed with worry creasing the in-between of their brows. Joe looked up and motioned for him to join them quickly. The grin was wiped off with a hunch of dire happenings and he quickly chucked his life-jacket aside and took a sit opposite his brother and the White Rabbit on his own bed.

"What's up?"

"Seems like the thefts have taken a more sinister turn. Someone vandalized Queen's favorite spot- a small breakwater on her private beach. White Rabbit won't tell me more until you're here." Joe ran a hand through his askew hair which was mussed up by sleep. White Rabbit took nervous glances at Frank while he bit his nails anxiously.

"Oh yes. Running out of time. Maya's tending to Queen… poor Queen. My heart just breaks to see her so sad…"

"What did the culprit vandalized the spot with?" Frank asked the stressed-up man calmly in a gentle tone. White Rabbit shook his head and reached inside his khakis pocket. Moments later, he drew out two pieces of newspaper clippings.

"There are more still stuck there. Read it and you'll understand." White Rabbit passed one each to Joe and Frank. Frank read his and knew Joe's clipping should be reporting the same event. 

Billionaire Died in Scuba-Diving Accident Leaving Behind Pregnant Wife.

"Pregnant?" Frank raised a questioning brow- he hadn't heard White Rabbit, his other personalities or Leaf Lady mentioned anything about Queen's child.

"Stillborn." White Rabbit shook his head regretfully. "Double blow."

"Oh…" Joe bit down his lips, a sure sign that he was at a loss for words.

"Someone sprayed the rock with words like, 'whore', 'slut', 'killer'. Strong, accusatory words that cut her old wounds once again. Queen's having a nervous breakdown now. Peter died of an accident! Why will anyone want to be so cruel as to dig into her still bleeding injuries?"

A wave of compassion flooded through Frank for Queen McHeart. She had appeared strong and enigmatic and now, he knew the tip of the mystery and it wasn't one that sounded good. He saw Joe's fists all clenched up- his brother was definitely feeling the injustice for his new idol.

"Who discovered the graffiti?" Frank asked, reaching for his notepad just right beside his bed on the night table.

"Little Kat. But she's harmless… they are all harmless… you know…" White Rabbit rubbed his left temple. "Harmless."


	17. 16

Joe mumbled rude words to himself as he shoved the shovel into the garden's hardened soil. Hot summer sun baked the soil into something so much less yielding than concrete. It was not that he was complaining about going undercover- there was nothing he wanted more then than to catch the culprit who was causing Queen so much duress. However, it was the nature of his undercover role that caused him to grumble incessantly under his breath. Whenever gruffly Ted ordered him around, Joe would mutter something his mother would frown softly. However, finally they brothers had a chance to meet the mysterious Ted, or, Tachapon Suwatchi. He was a huge burly man with almond eyes and honey-browned skin. Always shirtless, his body glistened with sweat and glowered with a quiet menace. Weathered features carved by experiences maybe did nothing to soften the hard look he wore, nor loan him any air of wisdom. An imposing man Ted was, hovering over Joe at six feet five most probably. A quiet, brusque giant. 

The younger man was getting quite accustomed to the man's frown after only an hour of working under him. He hoped Frank was faring better with his "office job" a little bitterly. Frank was roped in to help tally up the days' takings. No one suspected Frank and Joe to actually be privately investigating since it was common for Queen to hire temporary help (mostly cashless teenagers) since many people who came to Um fell in love with it and hurriedly seek employment with Queen in exchange for food, cash and lodging to prolong their stay. Frank and Joe were the only hired help this week though.

_"All right boys! Queen has given me the permission to assign duties to the both of you. But I'm democratic! What do you boys want to do?" Clown, in his jester hat and clashing white t-shirt and jeans get up, looked about as ridiculous as a circus in the middle of a 'peopleless' desert and as comfortable as a man in his own home. Frank always raised a brow sub-consciously at Clown's get-up but Joe was finding it easier to accept with time._

_Immediately, Joe raised up his hand before Frank could beat him to the coveted task._

_"I want to be the masseur."_

_The four of them laughed despite the tenseness which the escalating case brought and Frank clapped his back, almost knocking the wind out of him. "Sure you do, Casanova."_

_"Well, there's no opening for the masseur and Queen only wants females for that job. There's an opening for an accounts assistant and a general help. Guess who I appointed to which post?"_

_"I thought you__wanted to be democratic!" Joe protested, knowing he was definitely cast in the role of the general help. Clown threw back his head and laughed sinisterly._

_"Yes! I gave you both the chance to speak up, didn't I? This is life, kiddo!" He squealed and then danced away as Leaf Lady shook her head with an exasperated smile on her kindly face._

_"Ignore the nutcase. Here, let me explain your duties. It's not without cause why we assign you kids to these two jobs…"_

"When you're finish planting the seed, water the plants over there." Ted gestured over to a plot of orchids to Joe's left. "Queen loves her orchids." He growled in slightly accented English. That was how Ted communicated as Joe found out. He growled, grunted, barked and shouted when he needed to. He never spoke.

"I'm needed in the kitchen." Joe objected lamely. The evening sun was beating down on his back- the last burst of the sun's energy before it goes dark. Before dinner was served, Joe knew he needed to talk to Little Kat who should be in the kitchen at about seven o'clock. But he knew that Ted would not let him off so easily.

"You'll have enough time…" Ted cut off Joe's weak dissent but, to Joe's surprised, his voice withered off when he met Joe's eyes, probably seeing how pathetically unhappy Joe looked. "All right. Pour the seeds in and go to the kitchen. I'll water the plants." He mumbled harshly before resuming shoveling a distance away from Joe.

"Say…" Joe set the shovel down and decided to push his luck to make small talk. "Have you ever tried speaking civilly? You have shown you can be pretty nice."

"Shut up. If you want to earn enough today to enjoy the beach tomorrow, get to work. I have to go clean up the mess the bastard made on the breakwater." Ted barked back. Joe signed and shook his head.

"We could have gotten along quite well, you know."

"Another word from you and I'll twist this shovel round your neck. You're as intolerable as the two friends Queen invited over."

Joe raised a brow as he watched Ted gazing threateningly inwards. Before he could ask Ted anything else, Ted stormed away to clean up the breakwater most probably, leaving Joe alone in the garden with the trusty old shovel.

Half-expecting Ted to make good on his threat to strangle him with metal, he performed his duties as fast as h could. Queen made it clear that she did not expect them to do anything but Joe hardly believe that telling Ted he was an undercover teenage detective trying to find out who was hurting Queen and then asking Ted if he was the psychotic culprit would make him anymore likeable to Ted. Putting his t-shirt back on when he finished so as to offend the ladies in the house, he dashed into the villa and went right into the impressive kitchen about the size of his own house entire ground level. It was already six-fifty and Little Kat was inside, slaving over the stove to make dinner for Queen.

"For Queen?" He indicated to the porridge Kat was whipping up in a bid to strike up a conversation. Queen probably did not want to eat any extravagant stuff since her ordeal. Little Kat turned around, blushed shyly and nodded. 

Standing at no more than five-feet two, she was a pleasant looking girl with freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. Smiling black eyes and straight black hair gave her a simple appeal. A slightly chubby figure loaned her a childish youthfulness and naivety. Joe found it very easy to like her in the big-brotherly sort of way and he knew why Rabbit Clown had labeled her harmless.

"What's that you're making?"

"Fish porridge. Madam likes it very much. I hope it will cheer her up." Kat spoke in halting English. She smiled bashfully at Joe before opening up an ornate kitchen cabinet to bring out a set of silverware. After pouring the porridge into the extravagant bowl, she set the necessary utensils onto a beautifully crafted silver tray.

"I have to bring it up to her now. Your name?" She asked him through lowered eyes which peered at him timidly from time to time. Joe, ever a lover of women, knew a crush forming for him when he saw one. However, he also knew he might break her heart at the end of the case.

"Joe." He replied, flashing his brightest smile, watching Kat's blush deepened. "And yours?" 

"Kathaleeya. But call me… Kat. Welcome. You temporary help?"

"Yup. If you need the floor mopped, cabinet cleared, silverware polished or the cat fed, just holler for me." Joe leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and gazed languidly into her eyes. Kat averted her quietly admiring eyes and looked down onto the floor before she reached for the silver tray to bring it up to Queen.

"Madam will need her dinner now. I'll be back here later… you'll be here? Uhm…" She glanced around quickly for an excuse to her question probably. "There are dishes to wash."

"That's my job!" Joe commented melodiously while he winced inside. He moved aside to let her pass. After she was gone, he muttered under his breath. "Washing dishes. Bah! Humbug!"

"Who's bah-ing now?" Leaf Lady popped her head in. "How are you doing, dear?"

Joe trotted over the gigantic sink and picked up a washing sponge. "Just dandy! I love washing dishes on a gorgeous beach."

"There's something called the dishwasher, you know." Leaf Lady hoisted herself up on a kitchen's counter bar stool and pointed at a bottom cabinet. Joe glanced at her suspiciously before he opened up the carved doors of the cabinet to find an upmarket, state-of-the-art dishwasher hidden inside.

"Queen likes to hide unsightly things."

"Unsightly? This dishwasher will make our kitchen look a hundred times better! Trappings of the rich, huh?"

"The rich have their own problems."

"Right. Everyone's life is different." Joe commented off-handedly. He stacked up the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. However, he was stumped by the console that would please a computer nerd like Frank or even his computer genius friend, Phil. The dishwasher might convert techno geeks to loving house chores.

"Let me." Leaf Lady stood up and walked over to him, sighing as she did. "I had to calm her down in the early afternoon with Valium. Terrible prank to be played on someone."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Venturing on a hunch, Joe asked Leaf as she pressed the silent buttons to work magic. After she activated the dishwasher, she straightened up and sighed again with her hands akimbo.

"In strictest confidence. I'm only telling you this because I believe it will help your case. Sometimes, a person's past can surface up quite unexpectedly. Nineteen years ago, when Queen was about four months pregnant, she went on a diving trip with her husband. Of course she did not join Peter, she stayed inside the lounge to read. He never returned alive due to an accident. His weights were not fastened securely and he shot up the surface after they dropped. He had the bends and died. It was investigated into and concluded as an accident. Vicious rumors started- saying that she had planned for his death just so she could finally be with Ted. When she gave birth to a stillborn, she almost lost it but Ted brought her to this untouched island to calm her nerves. She fell in love with it and bought it, moving to here over from Bangkok and handled Peter's businesses remotely. She became a recluse though she opened up a resort because her giving nature demanded that she shared this little secret with the rest of the world but look at the tall imposing fences she constructed to separate herself from all of you- she may seems strong but inside is a woman who could not forgive herself for her affair with Ted- an affair that Peter, to his breath, did not know about."

Joe pressed his lips together, not knowing how to process the information she had given him. "We all make mistakes… she's… well… no exception."

Leaf Lady's gaze pierced into his with the unraveling of an ancient knowledge. "Marriage is a sacred vow that is eternally binding and witnessed by the Heaven. When Queen had an affair, she broke her promise to Peter. In her eyes, Peter's death and the stillborn child she named, Michael, was her retribution but wrought on the innocents instead. I tried to talk her out of her silly notions but to no avail. She decided to deal with her grief and guilt by hiding away. In time, her relationship with Ted grew bland and Ted married someone else though it's obvious that he had always carried the torch for Queen. His wife succumbed two years ago to cancer."

"Hmm… Ted is sounding like a guy I should _really_ look into. Satisfy my curiosity- are you, Queen and Clown good friends?" Joe poured a glass of water each for Leaf Lady and himself. She nodded.

"Clown or his other personalities' real name is Don. My name's Maya though I'm finding your nickname for me very endearing, considering how we got acquainted. I'm sorry for this case to happen- the both of you are supposed to be on a self-discovery journey, not to be roped in some emotionally draining case."

"It's all right…" Joe took a long drink. "It's our calling. When wherever you go you get right smack in the middle of a case, you know it's a calling as obvious as the morning sun on a cloudless day. We'll be blind to miss it."

Leaf Lady chuckled lowly and her eyes crinkled with some mystery. "Of course. So I have been informed by someone's heartfelt laments."

"Who's that someone?" Joe's interest was piqued. He set his glass down onto the counter and gripped Leaf's left wrist playfully, shaking it lightly. "Tell me! Who's that someone? He or she sent us on this trip and paid for everything right? Puleeze… tell me! I'm dying to know who!!!"

She laughed softly at his childlike display. "You'll know soon enough. Back to the case…" She glanced around furtively before guiding him to those bar stools and motioned for him to sit next to her. In whispered tones, she revealed to him her reservations. 

"Ted or Robert could be involved, but it's my guess."

"Ted and Robert?" Joe whispered back, respecting her need to be cautious.

"Yes…" She lowered her voice even more and spoke right into his ear. "They were both on the diving trip that terrible day."


	18. 17

Frank sat in the second study of Queen's villa. Brushed aside were the accounts books and in front of him was his real task at hand- finding the culprit. 

It was so stereotypical of people to put him in positions which needed someone with academic strengths and Joe to tasks that demanded his socializing skills- which, when carried too far, could break hearts as Joe had found out for himself guiltily in the past. However, Frank had long ago admitted that he and Joe were perfect partners because their abilities meshed so comfortably with one another's. Not to mention that there would always be this healthy competitive streak between the both of them- just enough to keep pushing forward and not even close to the level needed to create animosity. Frank would hate to see the day when he and Joe might be estranged from each other. But he was confident that the day would never come to pass because they were brothers not only by relations but also in heart and spirit. Blood might be thicker than water but without the imminence of spirits and understanding of hearts, blood would just be blood and when left standing, blood would segment into its different compositions. So something must keep blood as thick as it was- to bind it so it would never dilute. That something was the spirit- the love between family members.

Rather than begrudge Clown for making safe choices that bounded him to a desk job, Frank was determined to make the best of it. Scrap papers filled with his mind maps laid out before him on the rich redwood table. He was alone and thus, could work in peace. The computer was connected to the World Wide Web as well. It was time to establish the links he needed.

When the suggestion of temporary jobs was brought out, Frank instantly made the connection of the timings of the thefts to the tourists. They had been scrutinizing the possibilities of an inside job; however, the thefts occurred only during tourists' seasons with a long stretch between each. Checking the internet proved fruitful for the best time to visit the islands around that area was from November through March, when it not as humid and the temperature was tolerable for a tropical region.

_It's tourist season now and the watch's stolen. The March before- the pen. And in November last year, photographs and perfumes._

_All during tourist seasons!_

Doing a check on the resort's database records, the computer churned out names of customers who visited resort but Frank was disappointed that the database only showed current visitors. He would have to ask Queen if there was any way he could find out who stayed before in the resort, at least dating back a couple of years or so.

"Hey, Frank! Done doing the accounts I asked you to?" Robert Gunarmen, Queen's little brother, flung open the door and strode in with assured footsteps. A man in his late thirties, Robert was attractive in that matured, playboy image. His dark brown hair clashed with his light blue eyes however, it was the goatee he spotted on his sharp, longish chin that provided him an almost devious charm. Frank hurriedly called out another browser on the computer and set a file onto the table, spreading it open to hide the crib notes. Robert laughed heartily. "I take it that you have been skiving! Don't worry… you remind me of myself when I was young. Half the time, I was doodling instead of working. Heh."

_Great! Let's trade pointers how to best shade out the best tornado with our pencils._

Robert settled himself comfortably in the leather armchair opposite Frank, crossed his long legs and lit up a cigar. Frank did not want to be rude but he masked his nose with his hand as the whole room was beginning to stink like a toxic waste dump.

"Ah… heh. Youngsters…. Cigars are great conversational topics for business! Golf… wine… you have to learn a little of each to do business!"

"Hmm..." Frank muttered through his palm. Robert chuckled and, as a favor to Frank, snuffed it out.

"It's quite strange for Queen to employ a high school students to deal with our accounts… even help out a little… but I trust her opinions. She has a soft spot for the teenagers coming here lately… probably because her son, if he was alive, would be of around your age now."

"Oh… well, so besides me and Joe, were there any other kids who work here part-time? I didn't meet anyone else…" 

Robert narrowed his eyes. "Well, I don't stay here so I don't really know… only when the waters are calm and when the skies are blue do you find me here! And I don't really talk to them, either. You're the only one that's been assigned a desk job… So, from the bored look in your eyes, I think you are not interested in business. What do you like to do?"

Frank twisted his lower lips this way and that before shrugging. "Be a beach bum?"

The older man hooted with laughter violently and slapped his thighs. Frank had the weirdest notion now that anyone who was related to this Queen McHeart had a screw loose somewhere.

"Great one! Beach bum! HAH! I wanted to be a beach bum too… yah… I'll miss this place but there're things a man got to…" Robert's cell phone rang then. He excused himself with a rise of his hand and stepped away to a corner of the study.

"Yes! Robert here! What?" Robert's tone dropped several notches. "You found the prince? Where? Really? We must hurry at once…" Robert cast a glance at Frank who immediately pretended to be poring over the accounts. Robert then covered the mouthpiece of his cell and strode over to Frank.

"Well, looks like one of my affairs is shifting into a new gear! It's been great talking to you… an ambition of being a beach bum is great but I'm sure you'll want something else in life. Something…" Robert cocked his head up and smiled. "Something more meaningful, something that defines you." Ruffling Frank's hair, almost shocking the poor boy with his brazen friendliness, Robert left the study and even before he closed the door behind him, Frank could hear his conversation continuing.

_Sheesh__… _Frank scratched the back of his head, deep in his own thoughts. _Is everyone here all mad? Or do they think they're normal and we're the mad ones? Well, their realities are their perspectives… so… if my reality is my perspective. Then it's only true to me, not to others… then where's the Truth? Or is this who perspective and reality thing all wrong?_

_Why am I even thinking about these things? _He shook his head and grinned. Time to set his mind working on the case at hand. He was about to look at the notes again when the door was thrown open violently yet again as a very sweaty-looking Joe barged into the office.

"Frank! Breakthrough!" His brother exclaimed excitedly. The door slammed shut on its own as Joe ran across the room, adrenaline building up with each frantic footfall. "The diving trip- Peter's death- maybe murder. Robert and our friendly neighborhood Ted…"

"Calm down… breathe and talk properly." Frank looked up from his mind-mappings and watched the perspiring Joe plopping on the armchair that Robert had just sat on. Joe fanned himself and looked around the modern chic study in envy.

"I was slogging in the garden, trying to decipher how to use a dishwasher from outer space and your're here in a comfortable air-conditioned room with a soothing Japanese fountain singing at a corner. Life is not fair."

"If life's fair, there'll be no wars and revolutions and everyone will be as handsome as me." Frank smiled grimly. "What's this about the diving trip?"

Joe grinned suddenly, "Hey! Is it going to be like that in the future? Me going out doing all the action stuff and you sitting behind the desk waiting for my reporting back… kinda like you're the team leader in some secret agency…"

"Don't start getting all distracted now, Joe. Focus!" Frank chided Joe sternly. The enormity of the matter impressed upon Joe again and wiped the cheeky grin away.

"Ok… . Leaf told me that Robert and Ted went on the same diving trip as Peter McHeart- it was in this trip which he died of bends- weights came loose… . The police ruled it as an accident but it smells fishy, don't you think?"

"And when Peter died, Queen inherited a huge amount of money…" Frank's lips elongated into a thin, taut line. "How did a theft become so complicated?"

"Well, human beings are complicated people… I remember you told me something about hmm… we are not independent of history… looks like a sordid part of history is not exactly buried six feet underground. So, where do we start?"

Frank closed his eyes to shut out as many senses as possible so he could compose his thoughts in peace. The past and the present. The pranks were obviously done by someone with a grudge against Queen or, who have information that could implicate Queen in the death of her husband so many years ago. The thefts could have been committed by someone obsessed with Queen. Were the two cases independent or related to each other? Tourist seasons….. . Frank snapped a finger. Who better to ask about tourist seasons than Holly who had mentioned that Um was her yearly retreat from the rest of the world? She would know or at least, be able to identify some regulars.

"I think I'll need to ask Holly for some help here." Frank spoke up finally. "There is something- the thefts. I'm working on a hunch here… I'm thinking the thefts and the prank are related."

"Working on a hunch?" Joe smirked; his bright blue eyes sparkled with teasing accusation. "That's my job. Watch it, mister! You're stealing my rice bowl. Go back to your logic mumbo jumbo and leave the sensitive, getting-in-touch-with-feelings bit to me. The hunch I get is that you just want an excuse to bring someone into the case so you can spend more time to her."

To that allegation, Frank could only smile cunningly. "I need no excuses… we… . Ok. We're already a couple."

"Whoa! Slow down there… so fast? It's only been a couple of days…" Joe lifted his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Care to trade tips?"

"It's not only a couple of days. She likes me for a very long time now. And I know I've always been a little in love with her. It's a natural progression… maybe there's some love adrift in the salty air…"

"Spare me the mushy stuff. Out with the plain details!" Joe commanded. "Or I'll tell mom and dad something else!"

"Like what bad things can you dream of to rat on me?" Frank shrugged, looking at his petulant brother with a slightly amused glint in his dark eyes. "All right. If you're a good boy, by the time we are done with the case, I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, tell me about what you found out from Kathaleeya and Ted."

"Ted? Hmm… I found out that he doesn't like Leaf and Clown… and he doesn't really like me too. If I were to guess, he's terribly protective of Queen. Right after his chores, he left to clean up the vandalism. Then I spoke to Kat… she went up to bring dinner to Queen, speaking of which it's already nine and I'm famished! When she returned, I had a brief chat with her… she found the graffiti about eleven in the morning today. Now, if the guy had been vandalizing that private breakwater in the middle of the night, we might have caught him in action where we were, doing our stake-out. So I eliminated the odds that it was done in the middle of the night. I asked Kat what went on this morning and she told me the usual. What's the usual, I asked again. She said she and Leaf Lady were in the kitchen making breakfast while Queen had a massage before eating anything. So Kat has an alibi- Leaf Lady. The servants were cleaning the house and Ted was in the back garden picking fresh flowers to replace those dying in the vases. It's like that every morning in Queen's house. I asked Kat why she would want to visit the breakwater and she told me she was there to set the place for Queen. Queen often gaze out into the ocean from the breakwater at around eleven-thirty in the early afternoon and it's there she will have her lunch by herself. Eccentric huh?"

"So when everybody's too busy in the house to come out, the culprit struck. He knew about their morning rituals and knew that most likely, he won't be caught but he did it quickly and made sure everything was _done_ before Queen arrived. So he knew that Queen would visit the breakwater at that certain time too. This is my deduction. If the prankster and the thief are the same person- it will fit. During the tourist season, the thief works part time for the Queen doing menial stuff and from there, he noted the timings of routine activities that occurred in the household, including Queen's habit of taking her lunch on the breakwaters."

"But no one's working part time here but us…" Joe countered.

"Yes, maybe he has enough money this time… no need to work… or… or maybe…" Frank bit his lips in deep thoughts. "Robert said he's only here when the skies are blue and the sea is calm- tourist season. Maybe he _does_ hold a grudge against Queen for not bailing him out the previous time and he had to serve two years in prison…"

"But like you said before… why steal her perfumes and pen? It makes no sense. Now, what if the thefts and prank are not related? Then maybe we have a valid reason to suspect Robert." Joe replied. "Unless you can find for us someone who is obsessed with either Queen or her personal belongings and actually hold such a grudge against her as to do those things to her…"

"And someone who knew about Queen's history. Most probably from servants' gossips… I still say we check out the temporary help angle." Frank let out a sigh. "You know something Joe, it always happens to us. It's like curse that all our cases would start out simple and then escalate to something terrifying. I feel like I have been exploited and lied to by Fate."

Joe raked his fingers through his hair and grinned. "Aw, bro… it's a blessing! Keeps us fit and on our toes. Moreover, if we are to write books in future about our adventures, solving boring crimes are not going to gain us a huge base of readership, no matter how gorgeous we are."


	19. 18

"The restaurant's not open anymore at this time! Dang! I'm so hungry I can eat a cow… make that a cow, an elephant and a leg of giraffe." Joe clutched his growling stomach- he knew he should not have skipped dinner. In his excitement over the case, he had neglected to grab a bite. Frank, in the office drawing his doodles, surfing the internet and database of the resort, also had forgotten about dinner. His face was turning green, Joe noticed, but he was still feigning coolness. 

"You won't die if you miss a meal."

"Argh. No. I won't die. You look like you're going to faint." Joe pointed out helpfully. "Your face's like a broccoli… I have to stop thinking about food."

"Hmm…" Frank rested a hand on Joe's shoulder as he walked. "How about cup noodles?"

"I usually need two cups to begin to feel full and we only have one more serving left." Joe reminded his brother. 

"Guess who gets it?" Frank arched a brow and before Joe could register what his dorky brother was going to do, Frank shoved him into the sand and sprinted away in the direction of their hut. Joe rubbed his tailbone which he landed pretty heavily on, peeved that he should fall for a ruse which originator was him! It was unacceptable! He knew Frank was the better marathon runner but he, Joe Hardy, was the track and field darling in the hundred and two hundred meters dash. However, Frank had already gained too much ground on him and with the detestable sand compromising his speed; Joe reached their hut to find that Frank was already pouring hot water into the Styrofoam cup.

"No fair!"

"We'll share…" Frank smiled kindly. "You'll get a strand. I'll get the rest."

Joe rolled his eyes. Sometimes, not that he was complaining, Frank could be so _childish_. "I'll rather go fish. Who knows? I may catch a tuna and make myself a sandwich." He spun around, knowing that it was no use foraging for food in their hut unless he had a taste for stale potato chips crumbs. 

"Go ahead…" Frank called out behind him. The spicy smell of the Tom Yum flavored instant noodles wafted to Joe's nose, stopping Joe dead in his tracks. "My offer still stands…"

"Uh huh. I'll go get my Strand…" Joe threw a glance over his shoulder at Frank, grinning mischievously. "I'll tell Holly that you said I can ask her out on a date."

"Hey!" Frank stood up immediately and charged towards him but Joe had already run off in the direction of the girls' huts. Maybe they would have some tidbits he could share in. After a while, sensing that he was left alone, he turned around and saw that Frank wasn't following- either Frank was too hungry to care about Joe's threat or he knew Joe was only joking. Most likely, it was the latter.

Sticking his hands into the pocket of his board shorts, Joe slowed his run into a leisurely walk along the beach. Enjoying the scenery and solitude, his hunger forgotten for a moment, he realized that he had never experienced the beach alone. Always he was with his brother or engaged in a game of beach volleyball or sand soccer and it definitely felt a little different to be by himself for a moment. A peaceful silence that was not borne out of noiselessness but of heightened senses and the quiet state of the mind and heart descended upon him. A campfire blazed somewhere in the distance and gradually, Joe became aware of the different side of the main beach during night-time. People were not as active. They sat around- singing campy songs, strumming guitars and shared their innermost thoughts with one another. Their voices, faintly melodious, blended with the night sounds and crashing waves in perfect harmony. Joe knew at once that this was the beach's theme song- laidback and yet, deeply personal. Together with the powdery sand tickling his feet and the slight breeze that caressed him gently, a perfect mood was set for Joe to fall hopelessly in love.

He stood still for a moment and stretched his hands out, desiring to embrace everything-tangible and intangible, good and bad, spontaneous and routine- in his life but he just could not get enough. A sense of urgency tightened his chest as he breathed in deeply- an impulse for life itself pounded his heart. Life- he was living it everyday and only _aware_ of it occasionally. Now that he was, he was once again filled with the wish, no, _need_, to live it to the fullest- to sing to its simple truths which came to all via complex paths that only made Life so interesting and challenging. A question came to him then, the question that Clown asked of him in the first place. It was only a few days ago- it seemed like an eternity- like he was born with that question in his mind.

_Where am I going to?_

Knowing that the answer would come to him soon in time, Joe inhaled in deeply again, bloating up his being with a piece of wonderland. And it was then he realized that the Wonderland was probably not this place- not Um. It was most likely what Um signified. Wide, ocean blue eyes shot open- he recognized why he loved this beach so much.

This beach was full of life- the entire world is bursting with life. 

And he came here probably wishing to find a private spot somewhere but the spot was really within him- within each and every heart. The spot that was the pure, unadulterated him.

"Joe!" 

His brief reverie and rare appreciation for a miracle which was an every day part of him was interrupted by Nicole. With hands limply falling to his side, he turned in the direction of her voice and smiled widely. She jogged the last few steps up to him and gestured vaguely to the wide, open sea.

"So, trying to suck in the whole beach?"

"Hah. No… I just… I just…" Joe wobbled his head slightly as he tried to knock the right phrase in its head, "Uhm… _became high_ with life?"

"Much, much healthier than becoming high on drugs…" Nicole drawled, giving him a sexy, half-smile. She flicked her midnight hair behind her back and stretched her hands up for a deep breath. "This place does this to you. I'm addicted to the beach."

"I can see that…" Joe commented good-naturedly, knowing how bronzed Nicole's skin was. "Say… do you have any food in your hut?"

"Food?" Nicole spun to her side and gazed at him in bafflement. "Why? Are you hungry?"

Joe rubbed his flat stomach which he swore was already collapsing in. "Yah… I skipped dinner."

"You'll get gastric that way!" Nicole chided him as she grabbed his hand gently. "Come, Celeste, Holly and me always bring hordes of edible goodies when we come. I'm more than willing to share... in exchange for some company…"

"Just you and me?"

"Yup. Celeste… well, she's with Gavin… having a talk with him. He's either raging or crying. He's using tears now and despite my best efforts, she still left with him." Nicole shrugged. 

"Will he hurt her?" Joe asked, suddenly anxious. Nicole smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No. They have a complicated relationship- right now, they are making up. Breaking up, making up, breaking up etc… the cycle continues. It's unhealthy but…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Celeste does love him. Each break-up seemed final and the last one lasted quite long… I'm here to make sure she doesn't fall into the trap of going back to the relationship. But… she doesn't listen."

Joe bit his lower lip, not liking the nature of Celeste's relationship with Gavin one bit. He knew of friends who were in such emotional draining relationships before and they were usually sucked back into the concentric currents when they tried to get out. And the saddest part was, once out for good, most of them would hook up with someone else and the process would start all over again.

"Are you hungry?" Nicole shook his hand. The sudden movement jolted him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

"Yes… of course. Lead me to the food!"

***

_"Help me!" Joe thrashed in the water, turning his head behind and saw the shark closing in on him. Its black, white-less eyes gazed intently on him, seeing him perhaps deliciously topped with soggy seaweed. Frank was reaching out for him from a small, dingy boat but he was drifting farther and farther away. Joe closed his eyes and started bawling. He didn't want to be the mean shark's dinner!_

_"Joe!"_

_"NO!!!!" His eyes shot open and he saw the shark shaking with laughter. Shaking with laughter? Baffled, he treaded the waters for a while, trying to understand why an animal would have human expressions…_

_When suddenly the shark descended on him, its jaws yawning wide open to snap him up. Joe stared into the hollowness of the sharp-toothed cavern that was its mouth and screamed…_

"Joe!"

"NO! Don't eat me!! I'm not tasty!!!! Don't eat me!"

"Joe!!!! Wake up!!!!"

"Not tasty! I haven't bathed in three weeks! I stink! Don't eat me!!!!"

"Mom's making waffles."

"What? Where?" Joe's eyes fluttered open and he saw Frank's disapproving face hovering above his. Scratching his hair as he struggled up, he surveyed his surroundings and realized that he was not in his room.

And there were no waffles! 

"We have to go work now. I think you should try talking to Ted again… and I'll work on Robert further. Ask Ted about the diving accident if you can…"

"Breakfast first?" Joe rubbed his eyes and his spirits were lifted up when he saw, on the dressing table, a Styrofoam cup with hot tea in them and some sandwiches. Frank whacked the back of his head lightly. 

"That's to make up for last night. I had breakfast with Holly an hour ago. Eat and freshen up. You don't need to hurry though, we still have an hour."

Joe glanced at the radio alarm clock. "It's so early still… why don't you let me sleep longer?"

"I wanted to… but you look like you were throwing a fit. Nightmare?" Frank casually commented as he sat down on a rattan chair and beat his slippers together to clear it of sand. Joe noticed that Frank's hair was wet.

"Yah… guess I have to thank you then. Morning swim with Holly?"

"Yup. We swam while the sun was rising… it's like… I don't know… indescribable… did some snorkeling and the sun rays that perforated through the waters… I…" Frank smiled dreamily. "And the company was lovely."

Joe sniggered. Frank was rarely so overcome with reminiscing that he would actually be speechless. He staggered out of bed, plopped himself down on the other chair and pushed it right in front of the dressing table. Frank noticed him about to start digging in when he suddenly adopted that annoying big-brother, reproaching tone.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth first?"

"No. Hungry."

"Where did you go last night?"

Joe threw his head back and rolled his eyes at Frank. "Stop interrogating me…"

Frank arched a brow before shaking his head. "You have a guilty look on your face. Fine, if you don't want to tell me… after all… you should have nothing to hide…right?"

"Ok, ok. I bumped into Nicole and she offered me some food. We sat outside her hut and chatted."

"That's all?" Frank narrowed his eyes shrewdly at Joe. Joe returned back to his breakfast, feeling more than a little guilty as the contents of last night's conversation drifted back into his cobwebbed mind.

_"You're sure funny… so… did you take so many pictures of us because you find us attractive? Maybe find me attractive?"_

_"Heh… well… yes.__ You're a very attractive girl."_

_"I'm older than you by a year! So… do you have a girlfriend back in States?"_

"Yah… that's all." Joe mumbled. "Just talked about life in general… you know… stuff you like to talk about too."

"Hmm…" Frank did not sound convinced but Joe was, in a reasonable sense, truthful. He really only chatted with Nicole. Maybe they flirted around but that was still done verbally. And maybe he kissed her, or she kissed him, or they kissed each other…

A sinking feeling hurtled into his stomach. Kiss. 

_"No…" Joe dragged his answer. Technically speaking, he and Vanessa were in a limbo stage so, he did not have a girlfriend. He probably had half a girlfriend but Nicole specifically asked, "A girlfriend."_

_Nicole smiled a little too widely and he could tell that she was happy with that answer. What was a little harmless fun? Draping an arm around her shoulders as his legs kicked against the ledge they were sitting on, he drew her closer to him._

_"You interested in stars?" He asked her softly and she nodded._

_"Yup.__ I love stars… but I can never figure out those constellations…"_

_"You're lucky for I'm here…" Joe pointed out at the heavens with his free hand. It was indeed a clear night and the lack of lights on the island resort brought out the startling brilliance of the jewels of the night sky._

_"See those three bright stars in a line?" Joe extricated his arm away from her shoulders and then held her hand up to trace the twinkling dots with him. "That's Orion's belt. With it you can figure the rest of the hunter… and there? Those clusters there just next to Orion? They make up Canis Major. Canis Minor is right above… and… the two brightest stars… oh… strange…"_

_"Why?" Nicole gazed up at him, puzzled at the worried tone in his voice. "What's wrong? Where're the two brightest stars?"_

_"Stolen…" Joe turned to her and stared intently at her. The romantic tension and chemistry between the both of them grew denser- harder to resist. "Your father took them and put them in your eyes…"_

_She blushed and pulled her hand away, blushing furiously under the kerosene lamp next to them. "You're so cliché!"_

_"But it's true… your eyes are like the night sky… dark… but dazzling with the radiance of the stars…"_

_Nicole planted a quick kiss on his lips, shutting him up. Her lips were so soft. He encircled her waist and drew her close to him, returning the kiss._

_Dang! We kissed!_

_That means…_

_I've cheated._

"I'm going to go out for a while, going to ask Holly about the regulars in the resort…" Joe heard the squeaking sounds of a chair being pushed against the floor. "Enjoy your breakfast… I'll come back later."

"Ok." Joe muttered, his appetite had all but diminished. Sipping the hot tea, he glared at himself in the mirror. _Stupid Joe! Now Vanessa has one up against you!_

_Of course you can always… keep it a secret… and…_

_Do you even love Vanessa that exclusively? You have to be fair to her._

"Why are you making funny faces into the mirror?"

"Huh?" Joe turned around and raked a hand through his hair. "Oh… ahm… practicing… hmm… for drama class."

Frank furrowed his brows, not believing him one bit but not wanting to pursue it either. Joe watched his brother open the door and was almost hit on the chin by Nicole's fist.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Hey, Nicole… good morning… are you all right?" Frank stood aside and Nicole shook her head.

"No… I… Joe…" Nicole peered into their room. Joe caught her eyes and noticed the anxiety bubbling behind. Standing up, he walked over to her and placed hand calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

Nicole bit her lips, breathing in deeply. "Celeste missing. She didn't come home last night. I knocked hard on Gavin's door and… and nobody's answering… Joe… ." Nicole tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think something happened to her."


	20. 19

Joe stepped into Gavin's room, noting that Frank, Holly and Nicole were already inside, wading through the mess of loose paper, rumpled clothes and other assorted rubbish scattered on the floor. Nicole's head shot up when he entered and immediately scampered to his side.

"We have informed the resort security and they are coming over very soon. We don't have much time before they seal up the place."

"Ok…" Joe draped an arm across her shoulders, surveying the mess and frowned as he spotted an aged newspaper clipping on the dressing table half hidden by an overturned tissue box. It had a photo of a much younger Queen McHeart's profile. She looked like she was trying to avoid the cameras but her efforts were futile as the background showed many other fervent journalists snapping away photo after photo. Frank noticed his interest and strode over to him, a few more reports clutched in his hands.

"I think we may have found our culprit. These cut-outs are all about Peter McHeart's accident at sea with parts describing his good health, the conditions of the weather and his fortune all highlighted. See this one?" Frank drew out one extraordinary large piece of clipping and shoved it in front of Joe's face in his excitement. Joe had to take a step back to look at it properly. "Queen's face is all inked out. He must have done it in a fit of rage. This clipping is an elaboration about Queen's fortune and a theory that she could have killed her husband. However, the police ruled that theory out."

"There's evidence against her?" Joe asked, taking the report from Frank, speed reading through all the sensationalized comments about Queen's inheritance from her husband. 

"No, she wasn't but the paparazzi made it out to be. The only thing they had against her was the inheritance she stood to gain from Peter's death."

"Guys! Take a look! Gavin's real weird!" Holly exclaimed as she rummaged through a drawer. "Expensive woman's perfume, a lady's diamond studded pen… this is unlike him, the perennial beach bum!"

Frank hurried over to Holly's side, almost tripping over a toppled rattan chair. Joe observed the scene again and knew a scuffle had taken place. But how could someone overpower two perfectly healthy teenagers? 

_All right. Granted one of them's blind… but Gavin's no weakling..._

He glanced at the water jug and noticed the dry, overturned glasses. There were no sign of food as well. Ruling out drugs and sedatives, he studied the rattan chair and the mess on the floor again. The clutter accumulated towards the door and it gradually dwindled further into the room. On the dressing table, some bottles were overturned. Joe now had a pretty good idea of what had just transpired and he had a hunch that Frank had assessed beyond the "what" into the zone of the thousand "whys."

"Frank, Celeste was the one fighting the kidnapper."

"Yes, I gathered that. Gavin probably opened the door for her and maybe he was chloroform or something to that effect since we didn't smell anything sickeningly sweet outside. Celeste sensed danger and stagger back, throwing whatever she could grab at towards the sound of the kidnapper's footsteps. She knocked over some stuff…" Frank swiped his head at the dressing table before continuing, "Before finally succumbing… ahm, most probably there." Frank pointed at a spot on the other side of the bed which was the border between the untidy and the neat area of the room. 

"Do you think they are dead?" Nicole asked with a quaver in her voice. Her nose reddened and Joe held her closer, knowing she was fearful for her good friend.

"I don't know. Right now, I think we have to…"

"Hello kids! We take over now! Thank you!" The security guard entered the room with two policemen with identical chestnut tans. Queen McHeart followed behind them with Leaf Lady holding on to her. Joe and Nicole stepped aside to let them pass while Frank and Holly looked up, greeting the newcomers with grim smiles.

"Hello, Queen. We have discovered who's stealing your personal items and, perhaps, vandalizing your property. But the thief's kidnapped." Frank updated her. Queen nodded and leaned by the door, rubbing her temples. Leaf Lady fanned her, a worried look on her genial, motherly face. The policemen poked around the place, narrowing their eyes at the _kids once in a while when they thought the place had been messed up. Joe shifted a little awkwardly where he stood, not exactly comfortable now that so many people were in the tiny hut and he had the niggling idea that he and Frank's assistance were not very welcomed. The policemen arrival too had attracted some attention. Already, tourists were gathering outside the door, curious over the commotion._

"Gavin or Celeste?" Queen asked, her closed eyelids shivering. 

"Gavin." Joe replied and Queen dismissed his claims as weakly. 

"I don't think so. He's a dear chap. I think you must have gotten the wrong person."

"I don't think so. We found your items inside an ornate box hidden underneath some t-shirts in the dresser although the watch's not with them. We'll like to talk to you, Mrs McHeart. Just you and no one else." Frank took the box from Holly's hand and strode over to Queen, with, as Joe could plainly see, adrenaline in his footsteps. He shot Frank a cautious look- it was very Frank to be oblivious to the feelings and emotions of other people when he shifted to fifth gear in any cases. Queen was obviously distressed and about o keel over but Frank was still pushing her, in a detached and unintentional insensitive manner. Frank caught the admonitory look from Joe and his features softened immediately, knowing instantly what Joe was warning against.

"I'm sorry, Queen. I mean no ill-will. I just think we can solve this case very quickly with your help. We don't know the fate of Celeste and Gavin but we just want to find out where they are as soon as we can. Please?"

"Yes, Queen. Please help us! Celeste's like a sister to me. You know her too. She's the blind girl who comes here every year." Nicole added pleadingly, Queen McHeart threw the youngsters a wary glance but before she could reply, the security guard, a portly man in his forties, quickly jumped to his mistress defense and also to assert his own position.

"You should not play detective, young man. The police take over now! Queen doesn't need people who don't know a thing bother her."

"No, this time, I do need that. They are not ignorant youngsters. I hired them here to solve a case of petty theft that had turned out to be much more. " Queen McHeart stood up straight and smiled sadly into Frank's determined face. "I'll be happy to answer a few questions from them."

Joe wanted to ask Frank right then what questions could he possibly have for Queen.

***

"Gavin's a regular here. He usually works for me sporadically during his vacations to earn his ticket back home. Recently, he didn't seem to need the job. More than welcome, though, he is, for he reminds me of Peter. They share the same eyes and I always thought that Gavin could well be our son had he survived. But I always kept my distance. Peter's as perfect as men came and I know our son will be perfect too. So I only watch Gavin a few steps away, never drawing too close. But I imagine being his mother all the time. If I know him too well, then reality will sink in and I'll be reminded that he's not my son, even though I already know it. As long as Gavin's here, I can always catch a glimpse of Peter's eyes and I'm happy with that." Queen sipped her chamomile tea which was brewed by Leaf Lady. She was in the boys' resort hut and the three of them were sitting on rattan chairs placed like the points of a triangle. Frank didn't want to waste time trudging through the merciless sun back to her mansion and nobody put up any opposition to his suggestion.

"Queen, are you Peter's first and only wife? I mean no disparage but I'm trying to find out why Gavin would be so interested in Peter's accident. And now that you mentioned he has Peter's eyes…" Frank's astute mind made quick connections that just needed conviction to cement them. Queen shook her head vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Peter's always been faithful. I am by his side everyday. We know each other since high school and he was faithful everyday of our lives together."

Frank exchanged a look with Joe whose blue eyes lit up as if the same wild hunch had punched them both at the exact same time. Usually, when it happened to both of them, no matter how far-fetch their postulations were, they were usually right on the money.

"Queen, I know your baby's stillborn but have you seen him before they took him away from the labor room?" Frank asked gently, not wanting to give Queen false hopes over an angle which, as yet, had no supporting beams underneath. Queen's eyes widened, perhaps a little surprised at the seemingly unrelated question.

"No… I had a caesarean birth so I was under anesthesia. But I saw him, yes. They kept him in the morgue until I was awake. He was so small! So small…" Her voice withered away as her eyes shimmered. She stifled a sob and Joe, ever the gentleman, handed her a tissue.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I can understand your pain." Joe's blue orbs grew as dark as the depths of the ocean. Frank knew- the part of Joe who would always remember Iola took a trip to the valley of remorse and guilt again. Queen patted Joe's hand and nodded, apparently comforted by the presence of a kindred spirit. Frank had always been inadequate when it came to counseling skills, unless he was consoling his brother or giving the brat advice. But Joe- anyone could open up to Joe with ease. Even when they were young, Joe already had the instinct to care for the trodden and the weak, especially if they were females and pretty by Joe's standards. Experiences had only encouraged and affirmed Joe's kindness and compassion in the face of someone else's sorrows. However, the lessons had been treacherous. Joe wasn't lying when he said he could empathize with Queen.

Dabbing at her eyes, Queen gripped Joe's hand tighter, causing Joe to wince though the grimace was quickly replaced by a smile. Her eyes pierced sharply into Frank's dark orbs. "Why are you asking me all these?"

In the split second before he answered, his mind had already sifted through all the possible scenarios that could occur if he revealed his suspicions to Queen McHeart.

"Nothing. Nothing terribly important. You should go rest, Queen. I believe we can bring Gavin back very fast and answer some pertinent questions." Frank stood up and left to open the door, leaving Joe to assist Queen.

"Hey, Maya… we're done here." Frank called out softly to Leaf Lady who was sitting on the ledge outside the hut with the girls. Leaf Lady stood up with some shakiness from numbed knees.

"Oh, Frank Hardy… don't ever say that. You're never done. Here, Queen. I'll walk you back home."

"Thanks, Maya. And thank you, boys. I hope you two find Gavin and Celeste. You two or the police." Queen took Leaf Lady's hand and the two elder women strolled back to the mansion with Leaf Lady sheltering the both of them from the perforating sun's rays with an umbrella.

"What have you two found out?" Holly asked Frank the moment Queen and Leaf Lady were out earshot. "Anything that can help us at all?"

"I'm not sure…" Frank dragged out his reply, exchanging a telepathic glance with Joe who nodded. "We'll have to discuss this. But I think the kidnapper's someone very close to Queen… or at least… waiting to get close to her money."


	21. 20

"You're suspecting that Gavin is Queen's son?" Holly straightened up a little after hearing Frank's analysis. The four friends were gathered back again inside the Hardy's hut and right then, if they were not discussing about actions plans, it would almost seemed like they were on a double date. Holly and Frank sat closely together on the edge of Frank's bed while Nicole and Joe were sitting cross-legged on Joe's bed. Yet, there was no romance in the air. All their faces were grim with worry and fear for Celeste and Gavin. Frank had quickly summarized all that Queen had told him and presented his own analysis- someone figured out that Gavin was Queen's son and was using that knowledge to reap illicit benefits for him or herself.

"Right. And it's quite possible. Maybe the hospital had a mixed up. That will explain Gavin's obsession with Queen…"

"But the stuff could have been planted in his room, Frank. I don't want to seem deprecating or anything but Gavin's a far cry from Queen…" Nicole opined tentatively. Frank shook his head before he closed his eyes before his reply.

"That's because Queen didn't raise him. Look, this is most plausible explanation that I can think of. There's something I'm supposed to remember but…right…" He jumped down from his bed abruptly and rushed over to the dressing table where all his crib notes were neatly stacked up. Rummaging through them, scattering them all across the clean surface of the table, he finally picked out one particular piece of memo and waved it in the air triumphantly to the bafflement of his audience.

"See! This!!! I knew I jot it down for something. When I was at Queen's mansion, her brother kinda popped by. He received a phone call on his cell phone and mentioned something about the prince being found. What better nickname to give the son of the Queen of Hearts than 'Prince'?"

"This is weird." Nicole commented, her lips pulled into a tight line. "Really!  You're weird!  All the associations… scant evidence… and poof! Gavin's a Prince…"

"This can be our only chance. Besides, if we act fast and it's the wrong tree we're barking up, we still have time to turn around. I can't think of anyone else more suspicious than Robert. According to Maya, he's always in financial troubles and maybe he could have kidnapped Gavin for a healthy ransom."

"So, what do we do?" Holly asked. Her vote of confidence was gratifying and he turned around, smiling thankfully at her.

"I propose this…"

***

"Joe, what are we looking for again?"

"I don't know. Any bank statements asking him to pay up loans… you know… things that will ascertain our hypothesis that Robert is the culprit." Joe was busy picking a lock on one of Robert's drawers. He and Nicole had, with the help of Maya, sneaked into Robert's room which was one extravagant bachelor's affair. His room faced the sea and full length French windows offered a spectacular view of the ocean. The odd thing was that Robert didn't sleep on a bed. He slept on a round mattress which was firmly lodged into a circular hollow carved into the centre of the room, accessible by carpeted steps. Built in cabinets camouflaged perfectly with the walls and right then, most of them were opened and ransacked though Joe made a mental note to tidy up everything later.

"So far, all I have are his little black books. He has no lack of girlfriends. I'm not liking him one bit already… I don't like flirts."

"Hmm…" Joe bit his lower lip, suddenly very defensive and self-conscious. But silence was golden in this case. Once this trip was over, he was sure Nicole would be just a sweet memory or maybe, an affectionate email pal. What Vanessa and Nicole didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

"My first boyfriend was a flirt. He two-timed me with one of my casual girl-friends. I kicked him in the groin when he lied to me and even wanted to get intimate with me after I confronted him before pouring red wine on his car seat. He never could get the stain out and he couldn't afford to change the seat's covering." As Nicole reminisced, Joe winced, feeling the phantom pain. Now, he changed his conviction to what Vanessa and Nicole didn't know wouldn't hurt _him._

'Ahm, well, he sounded like a creep…" Joe commented, finally hearing the familiar 'snick' of a job well done. However, right then, he was almost suffocating from the fear and guilt.

"But I know you're not like that!" Nicole scampered over to his side and knelt down next to him, peering into the opened drawer. "I can't find anything. He would have kept those kind of records under lock and key right?"

"Ahm… right… ah… hmm… oh! Look! A file! Seems important… ha ha…. Maybe this is it…" Joe quickly snatched a black, hardcover file from inside the drawer and tried to ignore the ghosts of all Nicole had said earlier. She kissed his cheek suddenly and he yelped.

"What?" Nicole asked him, her impish eyes rounded with puzzlement and a little hurt. Joe pretended to place the file on the floor, using it to widen the distance between him and Nicole. He grinned at her though his heart was palpitating. Cheating was no fun game and he wasn't feeling too great right then.

"I just… well… didn't you feel the static electricity?"

"No…"

"Oh, I felt a shock when you kissed me… you have _electrifying _lips." Joe lied through his teeth. Well, maybe lie wasn't all true. He didn't feel a shock but she did have pretty lips. Nicole blushed and indicated for him to flip the file open.

"Hurry up, Joe… we need to have evidence to warn Queen about her brother's deed."

"Oh.. right… ahmm… here goes!" Joe turned the cover and revealed a business correspondence. He and Nicole glimpsed through it, their eyes widening at a certain figure mentioned inside. Joe whistled his surprise as Nicole puffed up her cheeks.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Nicole asked him and he nodded.

"Right. Now, if only Frank can see this…"

"Joe? Nicole?" Maya stuck her head in and Joe jumped, thinking that she was alerting them of Robert's return. "Can you come with me?"

***

Frank and Holly tailed Robert to his private yacht, a suspicious move of his since it was close to lunchtime. Frank's immediately deduction was that Robert was off to feed his captives.

"What do we do now? Do we go up the yacht with him?" Holly asked. Right then, they were hiding behind a breakwater closed to where the yachts of the resort were parked. Robert had clapped the keeper on the back and gesturing about widely. Frank couldn't make up what he was saying.

"Yes, I am. But until he goes up the yacht. As I sneak into his yacht, can you distract the guard?"

"You're going alone?"

"Yes. Holly, it doesn't mean I think little of your abilities… in fact, you're going to aid me a lot by distracting the guard…" Frank turned to Holly, afraid that she might be sensitive towards his suggestions as Callie would. Holly merely stroked his cheek and smiled.

"It's ok, hero. I know… I mean… I'm such a klutz I'll only get in your way. Maybe you and Joe shouldn't have split up… I don't know. I just hope I can distract the guard. So, what do I do? Drop my towel and parade in my bikini?"

"Ah… maybes something subtler." Frank quickly vetoed. Now that he and Holly were a budding couple, he didn't want anyone ogling at Holly's toned figure. "Like… hmm… falling down and twisting your ankle."

"You want me to twist my ankle?" Holly seemed frightful as she grabbed at her right ankle, "I mean… it's real painful…"

Out of a sudden urge, Frank grabbed Holly in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "No, silly. I mean pretend to twist your ankle… I don't you to ever come to harm… not even a bruise or a scratch…"

"Oh… ok…" Holly stiffened up in his arms, "I must sound so bimbotic… I'm usually not so stupid…"

"I know… I never thought you were."

"HELLO FRANK! So! This is your secret make-out spot! Hahaha… you youngsters are so inventive!" 

Frank and Holly pulled out of the embrace immediately when they were intruded upon by Robert who was observing them with some amusement and a too-wide grin. Frank helped Holly up, holding her close protectively.

"Don't you have any sense of privacy?"

"Well, you two have been following me all day… so it's the pot calling the kettle black…" Robert countered good-naturedly before giving Frank a too enthusiastic clap on his back, knocking the wind out of him. "So, what do you wish of me?" 

The older Hardy winced, berating himself for being so atypically inept at tailing people. Holly had a guilty look on her face- she must have thought it was her fault.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you know. You've been following me around… got a burning question for me? Need my help about the accounts you were doing?"

"I thought you're going somewhere on your yacht?" Frank questioned back. Robert merely shrugged, his grin dissolved into an unhappy frown. 

"No… not anymore. My business partner just called to tell me that our investor's flight is delayed so lunch became dinner."

"Huh? Investor?" Frank was more than perplexed by Robert's openly genial manner and the fact that he really didn't seemed to suspect anything more suspicious than Frank needing to ask him some questions about work. Robert smiled then and nodded.

"Yup…someone very important too! I'm going to finally have a new start in the world of business and Queen isn't going to be disappointed in me anymore! You see, this Middle-East prince is interested in a joint venture with my company to develop one of his country's oil field. It's lucrative business! He liked our proposal so much that he's injecting all the funds needed for this project!"

"Frank!!!" 

Frank spun around and there Joe was, jogging up to them alongside Nicole with a black file clutched in his right hand. His younger brother skidded to a halt when he recognized Robert. Robert waved at Joe and Nicole excitedly even though he probably never met them before.

" Hi Joe. Hi Nicole." Frank muttered softly. Now he would have to admit that he was probably wrong and that he hadn't had a clue about how to proceed next. 

"JOE ! NICOLE! HELLO!" Robert embraced the two of them together as if he was old friends with them even though he had probably never seen them before. Nicole and Joe smiled, pleasantly surprised by the friendliness shown thought Frank felt a rather uncomfortable for his brother and his holiday girlfriend.

"Well, we have enough for a party. How about coming up to my yacht? I have wine and a lot of food up there! We can have a beachside party on the yacht! Wouldn't it be a blast! Wait a minute! Isn't that my business contract?" Robert saw the file in Joe's hand and just as Frank thought the scene was about to get ugly, Robert slapped his forehead.

"Ah! You must have brought it for me! Did Queen ask you to? She must have thought I was going to sign it during lunch today and forgot about it!!! Thanks though… here's something for your trouble!" Robert dug into his shorts' pocket, drew out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Joe who took it with a huge grin. Frank slapped the back of his brother's head and, rather reluctantly, Joe returned the money.

"Well, it was on the way anyway so I told Queen I'll do it." Joe lied, pressing the bill back in Robert's palm and refused to take it back even though he was still eying the _tip_. Even Nicole seemed disappointed. Maybe they were made for each other after all.

"Good chaps, both of you. And your girlfriends are so pretty. So, want to join me at the yacht?"

"No thanks. We are kind of looking out for a friend of ours so we'll stay on the beach." Nicole rejected the offer politely. Robert scratched his head, not comprehending.

"A friend? Who? Why would you be looking out for him?" 

"It's a her." Nicole pointed out. "She's Celeste. Gavin's missing along with her too though." 

"Gavin… Gavin… did he always work at Queen's mansion? Ah, Queen's kinda upset he's not taking up employment with her anymore during his holidays here. I figure it must be because he looked a lot like Peter…. Oh…" Robert glanced at the four teenagers before smiling apologetically. "Well, Peter is Queen's late husband. We went on a diving trip where he drowned. His weight came loose and he got the bends… nothing me and Ted could do."

"It was really an accident?" Joe asked, "Kinda weird that his weight just came loose, right?"

"Yes… it was a freak accident… really crushed Queen. I didn't have the heart to tell her… well… never mind."

"No… please… continue…" Frank pressed on but Robert shook his head.

"Oh... old history. Never mind. I gather you kids won't be joining me at the yacht. I hope your friends turn up soon… the island is so magical they probably found a quiet corner and forgotten about the world for a moment." Robert smiled, looking out towards the ocean with his arms akimbo. Suddenly, he spun around to face the teenagers again, scaring them a little.

"But of course, to be on the safe side, I think you better inform security and the police."

"We did. Thanks, Robert." Frank said sincerely, feeling pretty culpable for misjudging Robert just because his gregarious personality was a little too grating for comfort. 

"No problemo. When the deal is finalized, I'll be throwing a huge party here! And all of you are invited! I hope your friends comes back soon."

"Thanks again." Frank repeated as Holly and Nicole both gave Robert a brief hug goodbye. 

Joe draped an arm across Frank's shoulder and smiled as the two ladies were still locked in flirtatious banters with Robert who didn't seem like he wanted to leave them yet. Just as Frank was wondering how many more farewells he must extend to Robert, his brother questioned him softly from the corner of his lips, still with that stupid smile on his face.

"So you know about the Middle East Prince?"

"Yup." Frank replied grudgingly. "Before I embarrassed myself."

"How does it feel being wrong?"

"It doesn't mean we're wrong. Robert could be a fine actor."

"I have a gut feeling it's not him. Just because he was once jailed doesn't mean he's going to be a criminal all his life." Joe threw him a lopsided grin. "And anyway, I came here not only to tell you that Robert's innocent but that Celeste's back and she's in Queen's mansion now, taking a rest."

"Celeste's back?" Frank was stunned. He shot his brother a quizzical glance and Joe shrugged. 

"Yup. I have a funny feeling that for this case, instead of the usual thief, murderer or kidnapper, we are going to find an answer will mean a lot to some people and change their lives."

  



	22. 21

Joe, Frank, Nicole and Holly raced back to the mansion after leaving Robert by the parked yachts in an animated soliloquy. When Joe and Nicole first learned of the news from Maya, Celeste was already asleep in one of Queen's mansion guestrooms owing to exhaustion and tears. Maya then told them that Celeste was found wandering close to the mansion, her clothes all grimy with leaves, grass and soil. She was incoherent and tired but mentioned something about the kidnapper keeping Gavin away from the beach for his own good. 

The girls, being closer to Celeste, hovered around her bed, waiting anxiously for her to stir. Maya sat on chassis by the window in between the boys, holding on to each of their hands.

"The doctor said that Celeste's all right, just a few scratches and bruises. But we don't know where Gavin is still."

"She was wandering around the mansion?" Frank asked softly, not wanting to wake Celeste up even though he knew the girls wished otherwise. 

"Not around the mansion… she was stumbling on the beach near the mansion. Ted found her."

"He did?" Joe commented- it was not a question but a sarcastic barb. Frank knew what Joe was thinking of- if Robert was not the culprit, then Ted, with his protectiveness over Queen, would be the probable perpetrator.

"Yup. Carried Celeste who was already close to collapsing all the way here. Most probably, she was up the whole night."

"Where's Ted?" Frank raked his fingers through his hair, "I don't recall seeing him on our way up here."

"He doesn't stay here. He took leave today after bringing Celeste here. But I don't think he was planning to go back to the mainland since his speedboat is still anchored to the shore. Maybe he went down to the main beach or something."

"Hmm…" Joe raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Frank. Seeing that Celeste wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he stood up and tapped Holly's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him, trying to mask the troubled look in her eyes futilely.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you for a while. Outside?"

"Ok." She struggled up from her chair and followed him out the room. The moment they were out of sight, Holly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and Frank could feel her hot tears soaking through the material of his t-shirt.

"She must have been so scared, Frank. This is paradise island… we shouldn't have to worry about being mugged here… and moreover, she couldn't see. I can just imagine her fear…When she wakes, she'll sure ask about Gavin."

"Shh… it's ok… she's all right now. I need to ask you a question… do you know the area around here? You know, the forest that we tracked through to reach the other side of the island? Is there any caves or huts around?"

"Huh?" She looked up into his eyes, not comprehending his sudden question.

"Celeste was found with grass, soil and leaves on her so I assume she must have been dragged through the forest…"

"Like I said, I usually take a jet-ski to the other side. You may want to speak to Adam or AC. They trek there with Gavin all the time."

"All right. I hate to leave you now but…"

"It's ok. I'll be here with Nic and Cel. Just come back safely…" She tiptoed and nuzzled his nose with hers He held on to her just a little longer, unwilling to leave her. However, as indigestible as Gavin's personality was, he couldn't leave the poor guy in the lurch. Gavin was still a human being after all and all lives were sacred.

Disengaging himself gently from the embrace, he popped his head into the room and waved for Joe to follow him. Joe stood up, kissed Maya on the cheek before walking over to Nicole and squeezed her shoulders in a show of support. Nicole patted his hand and nodded. Frank twisted his lips a little. Though Joe seemed to be distancing himself a little from Nicole, his attraction towards the girl was still obvious. And now, in a way, Joe was burdening Frank with a secret that seemed somewhat wrong to keep from Vanessa. But he was willing to give his brother some leeway. And anyway, he had to admit that in the past, he often forced Joe to wear the pair of shoes that was pinching his toes now when they were on cases with their good friend, Nancy Drew.

"So, Sherlock. Any ideas? Shall we go bust Ted?"

"I think we should go retrieve Gavin. Let's go get Adam and AC."

***

"We should be reaching the cave soon…" Adam, leading the pack, pointed the way ahead. The brothers had found the Adam playing volleyball with some girls while AC looked on, wary of everything that he touched. They had to drag Adam out of the game but once Adam realized the seriousness of the matter, he was more than willing to help. According to him, there was a cave in the forest which was unoccupied by anything or anyone. AC tagged along in the schlep, not wanting to be far away from his twin.

"The cave is pretty dirty." AC warned the Hardys. Joe threw a hand across AC's shoulders heavily and the young man jumped. 

"Sorry, I'm really not used to contact with other people besides my brother and my girlfriend." AC muttered grumpily.

_AC has a girlfriend? Well… whaddaya know._

"But you can't live your life in a bubble right?" Joe commented, grinning good-naturedly. When they saw a few pairs of faded footprints on the dirt track earlier on, with one pair much smaller than the others, hopes of finding Gavin were raised, "Besides, do you know your immune system actually strengthens if you exposed yourself to more dirt and grime?"

"Really?" AC asked Joe, seemingly surprised. Adam chuckled from the front and looked over his shoulders.

"I've been telling you that all your life, my odd clone." He teased his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Right but throwing me in a puddle of mud wasn't exactly the right idea."

"I'm sorry about that… it was so long ago. And I had the best intentions… if only you'll just leave your bottle of disinfection alone for a day."

Frank, completely uninvolved in the conversation, suddenly broke into a slow jog ahead of Adam. "I see the cave now. Hurry guys!"

The boys ran towards the cave and Joe almost stumbled over a small rock jutting out from the ground. Embarrassed by his clumsiness, he was pretty glad that no one noticed. Before they reached the cave, Frank placed a finger on his lips and slowed down, approaching the cave sneakily and slowly, making as little noise as he could.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLOWING DOWN? HURRY UP AND UNTIE ME, OAFS! I CAN HEAR YOU A MILE AWAY!" Gavin yelled from the cave. Suddenly, Joe didn't feel like rescuing Gavin anymore. He felt so unappreciated.

He gathered Frank, AC and Adam felt the same way. Adam actually pretended to approach the mouth of the small cave in slow motion.

"We….are….hurrying….as…."Adam spoke tediously, no doubt to flame Gavin's ire.

"SHUT UP! THE BASTARD TOOK CEL AWAY! QUICK! WE NEED TO FIND HER!"

"Relax, she's fine." Joe hunched down as he entered the cave first. The opening was not conducive for people over 5 feet 9 and, with a heart bigger than what Gavin deserved probably, he took out his Swiss army knife from his board shorts' pocket and cut the ropes bounding Gavin's hands and legs. The angry man quickly shook himself free of the ropes and stood up, staggering slightly owing to numbed limbs.

"Crazy man. He whacked me on the head just as I left my hut to accompany Celeste back to her hut… damn, I have the most terrible headache."

"We'll give you some ice for it later and have it check for signs of concussion." Frank supported Gavin before the guy tripped over his own legs again. "You all right? Why would he want to kidnap you?"

"How would I know?!" Gavin retorted too quickly and defensively. "Ted has always been weird and full of crazy suspicious ideas! The freaking *******" 

Adam rolled his eyes. "How I wish he had gagged you too. Or at least give us some Listerine to wash your mouth with."

"Yah, yah. Whatever. He's probably coming back soon. I dropped the wat… , I mean, something along the way here and told him. He's off to find it…"

"And I have found it." Ted suddenly appeared a few steps away the cave, holding on to a pocket watch as he glared at the boys. He strode into the cave, an ugly twist on his lips. "And I won't let you boys take this jerk away. Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I just couldn't buy a ticket to get him out of Thailand as the flights were all full for this week. But come next Monday, he's out of here and on his way back to the States."

"I don't need to get out of Thailand! You were trying to kill me! Where have you taken Celeste?" Gavin was about to lung for Ted when Frank and Joe pulled him back.

"I think we should let Ted explain why he took you away… and in front of Queen." Frank spoke with authority. Ted shook his head and swung the pocket watch in front of the boys.

"No, I can't do that. He was going to hurt Queen. He's been stealing Queen's stuff and vandalizing her compound. I happen to catch him in the act. I'm not going to let him harass Queen again."

"You know what you did can amount to a kidnap charge…" Frank reminded Ted calmly, "But we can settle this amiably. Besides, we haven't heard Gavin's side of the story."

"There's nothing to hear! Queen's a witch!" Gavin spat, trying to reach for the watch. "And that's rightfully mine! He would want me to have it!"

"Why?" Joe challenged, "The watch belongs to Peter McHeart, Queen's late husband."

"I don't need to explain my actions to you, dumb blond!" Gavin sneered at Joe and without cause or reason, stormed Joe's foot. He yowled, holding on to his injured leg.

"HEY! THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!" 

Frank quickly locked Gavin's arms behind him, pulling him away from everyone before he could do more damage, giving Joe a quick glance. Joe suppressed his wince and nodded, indicating that he was all right, just sore in the stomach with antagonism.

"Let's tie him up again." Adam suggested, "This time, let's tie him to a tree and just leave him there."

"I'm so tempted to." AC chimed in, picking up the fallen ropes from the ground. "Shall we?"

"Fine! Tie me up! Feed me to the wild! I don't care anyway! Nobody cares about me but Celeste! If you hurt her, you piece of crap, I'll personally skin you alive!" Gavin threatened as he thrashed his legs, hitting nothing but air molecules. Ted stood just out of Gavin's reach, folded his muscular tanned arms, and yawned.

"You can try. But I think you are right, Frank… it is Frank, right? I think let's bring him back to Queen. I admit what I did was wrong and I didn't mean to take the poor girl but I thought she was in cahoots. I'll let Queen decide on what to do. If she wants to report me, I won't try defending myself… too much."

"Ted, I believe you're doing this to protect Queen and you didn't hurt Gavin either. But like I said, let's have Queen settle this since she is the most apparent victim of all that have happened. Gavin probably has a story that should be told as well." Frank jerked at Gavin's hands and the raging young man growled under his breath, "Right?"

"Over my dead body will you know anything!" 

"We'll see. Bring me the ropes. We'll tie his arms and yours too, Ted. It's for our protection. I hope you understand."

"No problem." Ted tucked the watch into his pocket and stretched his hands out. Adam approached Ted cautiously with Joe next to him and they tied up the big guy's hands before helping a struggling AC and Frank with Gavin. With plenty of luck, they managed to drag Gavin all the way through the forest trail and back to the beach and suffered through many amused and curious pairs of eyes on their long walk across the beach towards Queen's mansion.

***

"Ted, you have overstepped the line this time!" Queen huffed after listening to the boys' account of what had happened. Right then, they were in Queen's sitting room with Maya and Clown. Maya had the look of a chastising mother on her face as Clown looked on in amusement, hooting and laughing when Ted interjected several times to explain himself. Queen, obviously bias towards Gavin, was sitting down next to the furious boy who shuffled away from her at intermittence when she came too close, too angry to speak.

"Really, Queen. I just wanted him to be away from you! I made booking for the next available flight back to the United States for him. He tried to hurt you and he stole your stuff! Who knows, he might actually harm you physically next!"

"WAS NOT!" Gavin shot back, tiny droplets of spittle spewed forth from his mouth. Joe was rather afraid that Gavin might just blow apart like a machine with a screw loose . "LIAR! I WON'T HURT HER PHYSICALLY! I JUST WANTED…" He growled, speechless with aggravation that sprung from a source which nobody in the room could recognize.

"What did you want?" Queen asked Gavin gently, a hand on his lap. Gavin roughly shifted the affected limb away and folded his untied hands. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry, ok? I'm an angry psychopath. I'll return everything and clean up the mess I made. And I'll never step foot here again."

"No… you're always welcome here… please… I apologize on Ted's behalf."

"There's no need. He's right. I'm sorry I stole your stuff. You can have it all back and more. You can take my shirts, pants, my only twenty bucks, whatever. I don't care! I just want to leave… I don't mean any harm." Gavin stood up but Queen tugged at his hand and he froze, not sitting back down but not moving away either.

"You can keep them. But can you please tell me why you're doing all these? I just want to know… because… you do look so much like him…"

"My brother looks more like your husband." Gavin spoke softly and by his unexpected admission, the whole room descended into a silence that was heavy with anticipation of truth. "Mikey wanted to come here ever since he knew who he was but he died before his dreams could be realized."

"What are you saying?" Queen stood up, her voice breaking. "Whose Mikey? Who was he?"

Gavin bit his lips and clenched his hands into tight fists. When the answer was squeezed from out of his chest next, Joe could hear the hurt interlaced with each word.

"Mikey was my brother. And he was actually your son." 


	23. 22

"What? We thought… I mean…" Joe blurted out immediately. "Who's this Mikey? Are you sure there's even a Mikey?" 

"Yah! There was. Mikey's my dead brother, happy? Dead! No more! And he was Queen's son. Of course we didn't know about that until the damn hospital nurse admitted to the possibility of a mixed-up."

"Impossible. My son was born stillborn. How can anyone mix up a dead baby for a life one?" Queen gripped Gavin's hand hard, her knuckles turning white. Gavin spun around and shook his hand free, his cheeks flushed with a deep crimson of agitation.

"I don't know! How do I know such things? Mikey's blood different from his mom and dad's! So he went to the hospital and managed to get hold of the old nurse who supposedly delivered him, asked some questions and drew some conclusions. Together, we found out who and where you are but we lack the money to come over. Mikey died in an accident just as we were about to have enough, ok? Maybe he really was your son. Maybe he wasn't. But he's dead and I should be going. Anyway, you already have everything you can ever hope for and I hope you are happy!" He spat and then dashed out of the room before anyone could stop him, knocking into a just awoken Celeste who was accompanied by Nicole and Holly down to the sitting room. Celeste _sensed_ that it was Gavin and called out after him.

"Gavin! Wait! He's all right, isn't he?" Celeste grabbed Nicole's arm and her friend patted her hand gently.

"He's angry and running away. Yup, he's all right."

"I'll go after him." Frank rose and quickly left the room, breaking into a sprint after Gavin. Queen slumped down onto the couch and rubbed at her temples, her mouth gaping open as she tried to make sense of all that happened.

"I don't understand… Maya… is what the boy saying true? My son's alive but… dead again?" Queen reached for her dear friend who sat down next to her and took her hands comfortingly.

"I don't know..."

"How can it be? Oh… but I have never seen him…" Queen dissolved into tears. The awkwardness as well as bewilderment of the people in the room was apparent. They kept quiet, as if it was a sin to talk or make even the slightest bit of noise. Only Queen's sobbing could be heard and it broke Joe's heart to hear so much sadness from a woman who seemed like she was never truly happy.

"Hey! What's happening here? Queen! Why are you crying?" Robert walked into the room and quickly rushed to his sister's side when he saw her in such a state. Queen looked up at him and sputtered through her tears.

"Someone…someone said my son was actually alive but he died in an accident again. How can this happen, Robert?"

"What?" Robert glanced at Joe who shrugged, completely overwhelmed by Gavin's revelations. 

"Gavin, the young man harassing Queen and who stole her personal belongings, said that his brother was Queen's son and there was some mixed up at the hospital. But the baby was stillborn so unless the hospital's staff were very blind, the mix-up is impossible." Clown quipped, a mocking accusation in his two-cents' worth. "If I were to hazard a guess, someone had lied to Queen in the past."

"Robert, did you lie to me? You were the only one with me when I went for the caesarean. Was my son stillborn?" Queen's eyes flashed as her nostrils flared with a vague kind of understanding that Joe knew very well- intuition.

"I ah…"

"Robert!" Queen sensed the hesitation in her brother's reply and pulled his hand roughly, causing him to stumble. "Tell me! Was my baby stillborn?"

Robert extricated Queen's grip and, as if in a trance, lurched towards a chair and sat down, burying his face in his hands. 

"No… but it died very shortly after it was born. There was evidence to prove that the hospital's negligence caused the death, besides the fact that your baby was severely premature. When I learned about it, I was very angry, really. But the hospital offered me a bribe to keep mum about it and I was so close to financial ruins so… so I… I'm so sorry, Queen. I really didn't mean to."

"Robert! You know if you have any problems, you can always come to me!"

"You're always bailing me out and… and you were so ill then… I can't bear to… besides, the baby was dead! I… I'm just so sorry, Queen. I wanted to tell you but you were only beginning to gain a little more faith in me…" Robert pleaded with his elder sister, a desperate note in his faltering words. Queen breathing grew ragged and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to take in deep breaths. Joe was caught in the blur by all the drama but there was nothing he could do to calm either party down. Like the rest present, they could only watch in stunned silence at the sordid revelations in those mere minutes. Lives were about to change- relationships about to shatter. All in the span of mere minutes.

"Faith…" Queen finally spoke though it sounded more like a hiss. Maya was still stroking the back of her dear friend's hand, trying to soothe her anger somewhat before it exploded into something regretful. When Queen opened her eyes, those blue orbs were icily cold, sending shivers down Joe's spine and most probably, froze Robert into the heart of an iceberg.

"That's the most horrible lie you can tell anyone… Robert. The most terrible, awful lie…I… I… you… How dare you! How dare you tell me my baby's stillborn?!" Queen started off coldly but ended up screaming at her brother through her tears, her body trembling with much anger. "If I have known about it, a thorough investigation would be done and maybe the mix up would never have happened!"

"Let's calm down…it's in the past and perhaps too late to amend things perfectly. Robert must be wrecked with guilt. Let Frank bring Gavin back… from what I hear, there's plenty of things he didn't tell us." Maya stroked Queen's back calmingly but Queen was inconsolable. She broke free from Maya's attempts to comfort and dashed out of the room with Ted hot on her heels. The loud slam of a door echoed throughout the mansion and left those in the sitting room stunned- lost for words.

***

"Gavin! Wait up!"

"Stop following me, Hardy!" Gavin spun on his heels and clenched his fists. Frank wasn't intimidated though- he knew he was more than a match for Gavin. Moreover, he caught a glimpse into the cause of Gavin's wounded soul and could actually sympathize with the angst-ridden young man.

"I don't believe a thing you said earlier."

"Fine! I don't need anyone to believe me either!"

"But you have hurt your mother deeply. She had been lied to all her life! Can you bear to let her live out her life believing another terrible falsehood?"

"My mom's dead and my dad disowned me, all right? I've been living on my own since I was fifteen!"

"And your brother?"

"Mitch's dead!"

Frank smiled kindly as Gavin clamped his mouth shut, knowing that he had made a mistake in his too-quick answer. The petulant young man stood where he was, scowling at Frank as Frank approached slowly with his hands in the air.

"I know how terrible you must feel. I mean, I saw the news clippings in your room. You think Queen killed her husband, didn't you? And maybe bribe the hospital to exchange you with a dead baby… so she could lay hands on all the fortune."

"No. I didn't believe that." Gavin's voice dropped to a heart-breaking low. "I went for a blood test about a year later after my mom died of cancer and found out that my blood group was different from what was stated in my birth certificate and both my parents'. Dad threw a fit, thinking that I was a baby that my mom had with another man. He couldn't think straight and threw me out. I was hurt and angry so I really left… when I returned back to my hometown, he was dead as well, from grief, I was told. He was actually looking high and low for me but I couldn't be found. He died a heartbroken man and I…" His voice broke and Frank heard a sniff. He rummaged through his pockets, drew out a rumpled but clean tissue and handed it to Gavin. Gavin refused the offer, wiping his nose on his sleeves.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have the hope of finding a new family… or something. I don't know. When I found out who I could be from the nurse who finally couldn't bear the terrible secret anymore, I was ecstatic…" Gavin added flatly, "Very ecstatic."

Looking extremely vulnerable, Gavin turned towards the ocean and sat down on the sand, huddling his knees closed to his chest. Frank took a seat beside Gavin and kept quiet, knowing that upon the raging chest was a dreadful weight that needed to be released. Since he was the one who pursued Gavin for the truth, it was upon him to help the soul right then. All it took was some support and an offer of friendship and willingness to listen. Frank felt he could do that. They both remained silent until Gavin suddenly let out a frustrated growl.

"I came here after scrimping and saving for a long time. Then I took up employment in the mansion, posing as one of those kids who worked here to pay for their trip although my main motive was just to see how she looked like. She didn't recognize me… I wasn't expecting her to but it kinda hurt. Once we talked and she told me about her stillborn son whom she named Michael. Then she said I looked like Peter and then she shook her head. I asked her why. She told me that I was nothing like Peter. I know she didn't mean it in a bad way… she doesn't know who I am but I was so hurt. Then I chanced upon a news article and those rumors circulating about her and Ted… and I… man… I just…"

"You took her stuff because you wanted to be close to her. You wanted to know your mother and thought by taking her things, you will retain a part of her with you. Yet, you're very confused because you believed she did a disservice towards you. But I hope you understand that Queen really thought you were dead and she was crushed for so many years. Maybe you should give her a chance to explain. Robert and Ted will tell you that Peter's death was really an accident that nobody wanted to happen. After all, isn't it time you give yourself a shot at happiness?"

"I'm happy with Celeste. I don't need no one. My mom is dead." Gavin was still indignant though his anger contained less resolve.

"No, you're not happy. Your anger is chasing all those who love you away. Celeste is no saint, Gavin. And you do treat those around you like dirt. I know where the anger stems from but it's very unfair to yourself and those who care about you if you never give yourself a chance to be truly happy. Celeste cannot save you or make you happy if you don't want it for yourself. No one can."

"You aren't a very good counselor. You're making me feel guilty! Yah, yah. I know I chase people away. But I don't want that, you see. I'm just… never mind. Look, I said sorry and I'll return the stuff. I'll never come back here again."

"Don't chase people away just because you're afraid that one day, they may leave you first. I mean, friends, family and loved ones are people to be treasured… not aggravate. It's a second chance for you and Queen to make peace with your tragic histories and start anew." Frank gestured out to the beach and took in a deep breath. "Besides, this is a real wonderful place to begin living again."

Gavin threw him a weird look before shaking his head. "I thought you detest me. Why are you suddenly playing friend?"

"Hmm… because I'm actually a very kind-hearted person. Listen, let's go back to the mansion. We'll let you have time alone with Queen and after you talk to her, you can make your own decision. But I really hope you give your mother and yourself one more chance."

"I haven't done any DNA testing yet. I can't be sure if I'm Queen's son."

Frank grinned and clapped Gavin on the back, "I'm sure when it comes to this, mothers know better than technology."

Gavin smiled for the first time and he turned to Frank with a guilty look on his gaunt face.

"Ahm… I'm sorry too for ah… well. You know."

"Forgiven. One thing Gavin?"

"Yah?"

"I love my brother to death. If you call him a dumb blond and storm his foot or, basically, ridicule him again, let's just say you won't be feeling too good soon after." Frank threw Gavin a shark-tooth grin and the once angry young man chuckled nervously, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, ok. Sorry… Joe just rubbed me the wrong way, I guess. But I'll bear that in mind. Thanks, Hardy."

Frank draped an arm across Gavin shoulders and smiled genially. "You're welcome, new friend."


	24. 23

"I can't believe we're leaving already…" Holly laid her head upon Frank's chest as he embraced her from behind tightly. They stared at the resort from the stationary yacht which would soon bring them towards the mainland. Frank's mind was preoccupied with something else though as he nuzzled Holly's soft, mahogany hair. They had spent the next two days following the drama, which unfolded in Queen's sitting room, on the beach having a blast- sun-tanning, kayaking, jet skiing and of course, beach volleyball and sand soccer. Joe had attacked all the activities with a vengeance as if the sun and sea were going out of fashion- most probably he was right. When they touchdown in Bayport, they would be experiencing a winter wonderland but, to Frank, it was probably the best kind because his family was there. He couldn't wait to go home and at the same time, he couldn't bear to leave- for entirely different reasons from Joe's, of course.

When Gavin had returned with him back to the mansion, he took Frank's advice and went to Queen to confess everything as well as to explain his seemingly irrational actions. Frank didn't follow Gavin into Queen's room- not that he wanted to either. Queen had also refused entry to everyone except for Gavin, including a remorseful Ted and Robert who loitered outside her room, hoping to follow the rebellious young man in but Queen simply slammed the door in their faces. Frank felt most sorry for Ted though. He did what he did to protect Queen and Frank was certain that Queen would be able to see that soon.

That was a couple of days ago. Frank had summarized as briefly as he could about what Gavin had confided in him, trying to help those who did cared about Gavin, especially Celeste, make sense of things but keeping what he knew Gavin would want to remain as secrets to himself. Gavin never left the mansion but he called Celeste in her hut to tell her that he was relieved because a load was off his chest and that maybe, he would find some peace within himself soon. The gang was naturally happy for him although Nicole and Adam were feeling rather guilty about not trying to understand Gavin enough and judging him too soon. Celeste had tried to console them by telling them that even she, his on-off girlfriend, couldn't make heads or tails out of him.

As for Robert- well, a betrayal by a beloved sibling was always the hardest to forget, even though it was already forgiven. Frank couldn't imagine how he would feel if Joe was to turn his trust around and feed it to the dogs. Maybe he would be furious- maybe he wouldn't want to talk to his brother for years. Whatever it was, he would never want that to happen, not to Joe and not to him.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Do I look troubled?"

"Yup." Holly turned around and drew him closer. "Thinking about the case?"

"It's not much of a case. We didn't really solve anything."

"Well, if you haven't talked to Gavin, he might have just run away and Queen would have never known the truth. Pardon me, if I'm wrong, but a mystery doesn't always have to have a bad guy who will end up in handcuffs. It's just about finding the truth and freeing doubts. You have certainly helped make that come true for Gavin and Queen."

"I can't take credit for that. Gavin needed to make the decision for himself. I just don't know what will happen to Robert and Ted. And I don't know about Gavin's final decision either. He may just decide to return to the States and leave Queen. I don't know." Frank pulled away from her and leaned against the railings bordering the deck. He let out a huge breath before shrugging, "I just feel a little lost now. What's to become of them? Where's the truth? What's the truth? I came into this journey that promised me a lesson but what's the lesson? How do I close this chapter and know that everything will be all right for everyone involved? At least when there are bad guys, you know by bringing the culprit to the hands of justice, you are saving somebody. That's a pretty conclusive outcome… not something like this."

"There's a closing. The truth is out. And the rest is up to how those involved would choose to deal with it. You can't stay here forever and see how things work out. Most likely, Robert would have to spend a long time trying to gain Queen's forgiveness though I think that Queen wouldn't be too harsh on him. Ted did what he did with good intentions and it's true from Celeste's accounts that he didn't try to hurt them. He was actually very gentle with her but she was weak in health to begin with and thus, the lack of sleep left her extremely exhausted. And we also saw the confirmation slip for the ticket that he booked in Gavin's name to chase Gavin out of the island. As for Queen and Gavin…" She tapped his shoulder and spun him around. Smiling into his eyes, she caressed his cheek lovingly. "That's for mother and son to work things out. Not outsiders like us. And lessons! Life isn't about following a planned coursework. It's about a constant, ongoing research, which is almost never done. And it's something personal- your lessons are what you make of it. Someone can well experience everything you did and yet, learn different things from you… get what I mean? Don't worry too much about it. Just keep your eyes, your mind and your heart open to the truth. Now, what about you and me?"

"Huh?"

Holly sighed, obviously disillusioned with his vagueness. Moving away to a bench on the deck, she sat down and folded her arms. Frank hurried over and sat next to her, draping his arm around her slim shoulders.

"I know… I'm sorry. I just didn't want to think about the distance…"

"And when will you think about it? When we reach the airport? After? When it's clear that you're heading for Bayport and then Harvard and me to LA?"

"I thought you're the one who said distance wouldn't bother us…"

"I know… I… I'm considering transferring to University of Boston to be closer to you but I don't know if… I admit. I'm afraid you'll be like a dream, just like the holiday. And once we're back… it'll be all over."

She stared at the ground and shuffled her feet. Frank had no definite replies for her because he wasn't a seer. He couldn't see the future. But there was a conviction and veracity in his feelings for her- he wanted to try really hard because he really liked the girl.

"Don't transfer because of me. I know we can make this work if we put our hearts into it. We can see each other on weekends! It's not going to be that difficult. Besides, we still have a few more weeks of break before term starts. Come with me to Bayport and then I'll go with you to LA. We'll still have time for each other."

Holly looked up finally and smiled. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as he embraced her tightly. Their private space was broken when Nicole shrilled from the cabin below.

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"I know…. I know…" Joe was backing up on the deck from the stairs leading down to the decadently furbished cabin with Nicole advancing on him, her hands on her hips. "I am kinda separated from her for the time being and I wasn't really lying…"

"NO! You and her didn't break up. She asked you to come here and think things through… how can you think things through when you're flirting around? You not only lied to me, you lied to her and you lied to yourself. I thought you weren't a creep!"

"I'm not… I…" Lost for words, Joe stopped where he was and stretched out his hands in a half-shrug, his eyes turning all misty and puppy-liked. However, Nicole wasn't buying it. She spun around and threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm out of here. I don't want to ever see you again and you better not come into the cabin!" She slammed the door shut, leaving Joe standing on the deck looking very small. The younger Hardy shoved his hands inside his pockets and looked around, blushing furiously when he noticed that Frank and Holly had witnessed the entire fight.

"Well, I told her." Joe lifted his shoulders and glanced at Frank helplessly. "You're not going to tell Vanessa, are you? I don't think I can take another blow-up like this… not from Vanessa."

"I'll leave it up to you. So, have you figured things out yet?"

Joe threw a wary look at Holly before he replied, obviously not comfortable with baring his soul in front of someone he wasn't close to. "Kind of. It's not going to be good. Maybe I'm not ready and Vanessa deserves better." He shook his head before walking towards the bow where he could get some solitude in the tight space. Holly patted Frank's lap and looked at him quizzically. 

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't tell you… it's Joe's private matters."

"Ok. I understand. Look, I'm still going to LA but I'm coming to Bayport shortly to join you for the rest of the break… I didn't bring enough winter clothing… just enough for me to reach home without freezing."

"Understood. But don't keep me waiting." Frank nuzzled her nose and she giggled, slapping his leg playfully.

***

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Joe hollered into the Hardy's home the moment he stepped in and Frank covered his ears, scowling at his little brother.

"I think I'm about to be deaf."

"Aw… you're exaggerating. MOM! DAD!!!!"

"We can hear you from Mount Everest!" Laura Hardy stepped out from the kitchen, pulling her oven mitts out of her hands. "You boys are just in time for some freshly baked cookies."

"I can smell it mom." Joe hugged his mother fiercely. "I miss you…"

"I miss you too."

"Ahem… am I not your son too, mom?" Frank groused. Joe smirked at his brother as he broke from their mother's embrace and draped an arm possessively across Laura's shoulders. 

"You are… but mom loves me more coz I'm cuter!"

"Sheesh. I love you boys the same… come here, Frank." Laura hugged her elder son who stuck a tongue at Joe. Joe made a face back before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wow… Thailand must be real bright and sunny. You two are darker than charcoal…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Joe's voice rang out from the kitchen. Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar song blasted the Hardy's home.

_"Do you know, where you're going to…"_

"Clown!" Frank exclaimed and glanced at his mother suspiciously. Laura Hardy could barely stifle a giggle before she led Frank into the kitchen. "Mom? Did you plan this? I mean our trip?"

"Oh no… I didn't. Though Don and Maya had been very co-operative with the Mastermind."

"Dad?" Frank asked. Laura shrugged and merely led the way to the kitchen. There Joe was, staring open-mouth at Clown and Fenton Hardy who were both almost choking on chocolate chip cookies with barely muffled amusement. Fenton Hardy stood up when Frank entered and grinned.

"So, my sons. Like your early Christmas present? Don't think I've shortchanged you, Frank, by giving Joe a camera. You two are meant to share it."

"Share? Dad? What's going on? I don't understand."

"You don't understand!" Clown jumped up and clapped heartily. "Oh, you'll never understand! Your father had this most amazing gift to give you two! With Queen, Maya and my help, we planned for your trip to Wonderland- Um! He said you boys hardly had anytime to spend with each other now that one of you is in college and figured out that this is a great time for you two to embark on a coming of age journey! But then, we have the theft which Queen was desperate to solve since her pocket watch was stolen so…" Clown shrugged. "But I hope you two enjoyed the trip thoroughly! Maya couldn't come with me. She's following Queen and Gavin to visit Gavin's hometown. And if I may add, I'm rather astonished that you two boys couldn't solve the mystery of who planned this trip! Maybe you two need more practice or you'll be running around bashing the wrong heads all the time!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence…" Frank commented wryly before breaking into a slow grin. Joe didn't seem to care though- Frank learned long ago that his brother's sense of hearing was filtered to block out any forms of criticisms.

"So! You're one lamenting to Maya about our crime-busting choice!" Joe hugged his father happily, recalling the conversation he had with Leaf Lady in Queen's kitchen. "Thanks dad, this is a wonderful present! By the way, how did you guys know one another?"

"Haha… we took a philosophy class together during our college days. Of course Don was the only philosophical major student. He's actually the renowned but reclusive Professor Dominic Maron, doing research with Yale University. The rest of us took philosophy as electives. But we became firm friends."

"Don? Who's Don? Where is he? Is he following me like White again? Darn! They can't leave me alone!" Clown tried to pounce on his own shadow and Laura waved a plate of cookies under his nose, enticing him back to the dining table.

"No one can leave you alone, Don."

"Where? Who?" 

"Dad… ahm… is… hmm…" Frank nudged his father and pointed at Don discreetly. Fenton roared in laughter when he realized what Frank was hinting at.

"No, of course not. Don likes to role-play and fool around. He'll be normal in no time."

"Yup. No time at all. Clown is far more interesting than boring old Don. Laura, I'm going to kidnap you back with me so I can have your cookies everyday! You should set up a shop."

"Do you want to back me with finances?" Laura teased and sat down next to Clown, tasting her own creation and smiling satisfactory when she realized it was a successful batch, as usual. Clown nodded vigorously, stuffing three cookies at once into his mouth.

"Shyesh! Of shouse! Ish fiffy shollars enough?"

"Fifty dollars? More than enough!" Laura laughed. The two of them bantered around jokingly as Fenton nodded towards the living room area at his sons. They followed him out of the kitchen but not before Frank saw Joe pinched a few cookies for himself.

"Give!" He whispered to Joe, trying to reach for a cookie in his brother's hand.

"No! Get your own!" Joe hissed back, holding the cookies away from Frank. They engaged in a playful scuffle as they walked behind their father who was engrossed in his own recounting.

"It was supposed to be a discovery journey but Queen told me what happened already. It's amazing after so long, her son who she thought was dead had came back to her. She's really in high spirits… haven't heard her so happy since college days when she and Peter were very much together." Fenton sat down heavily on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Quit fooling around like little kids, the both of you and sit down here. I want to know if my money was well-spent."

Frank sat where his dad indicated and Joe took his seat on the other side of Fenton, happily crunching the tasty morsels. Wrinkling his nose, Frank wondered what Fenton would want to know and he guessed his father wasn't really asking them about how much fun they had but what they had discovered.

"We're happy for Queen too. And I guess from this whole journey, I've learned that a family is very important- it can break or shape a soul. I'm just so blessed to have parents who are amazing sculptors as well…" Frank threw a gratified look at his dad who patted his head smilingly like he was still a little boy. "And of course, when God closes one door, he opens another."

"Frank's talking about Holly! They are together now, Dad! We met her at the island" Joe chimed in, fighting for some attention. Fenton looked at Joe and then at Frank with some amazement. 

"Really? Well, I recommended the island to Old Strand when he told me about Holly's depression. Looks like it did her some good."

"Yah, but it's not the place… it's Holly herself. She wanted to pick herself up and move on. And that was why she succeeded." Frank spoke of his girl with undisguised admiration. Joe shivered.

"Eeks! Save the mushiness for your girlfriend, bro!"

"And you, Casanova. What have you learned?" Fenton put his arm around his younger son and Joe immediately grew pale.

"Huh? Oh… ahm… I learn that the sea can be very blue and the sky can be very clear… . Hmm… well… the food is great…"

"I know that. I've been there before. What have you _learned_?" Their father relentlessly probed. Joe knitted his brows as if in deep thoughts. It was a full minute before he finally spoke, beginning rather hesitantly.

'I don't know how to put it in words. I just… well… one night, I was just taking a stroll along the beach and I realize that I can't have enough of life… that I want to feel alive… forever! It's a difference between existing and really living… to really live is… magical… it's not just about yourself… it's also about those around you. You feel hurt when they hurt. You feel happy when they smile. And vice versa. And Dad, do you know that Gavin's has a terrible attitude? Well, I thought he was obnoxious at first and immediately see him as some creep. But his plight and this whole incident taught me to never judge a person too quickly- that we have no right to judge anyone anyway. Also, when somebody loves you unconditionally, when someone can see the good in you and the good that you can achieve even when everyone think of you as trash… it's…it's very wonderful…" Joe's voice drifted to nothingness as his uncommonly contemplative mien grew more serious. As Frank and Fenton watched him, hoping he would continue, he suddenly stood up and gestured towards the door. 

'Dad, Frank, I have something very important to do… I need to go somewhere and meet someone extremely vital to my life."

Fenton raised a brow at his younger son's oddness while Frank simply grinned. So, his brother had discovered something about himself, after all. It wouldn't matter if the outcome was that Joe realized Vanessa was the one for him or that he decided that he and Vanessa would be wrong for each other. What matters most was that Joe finally knew what he wanted.

However, the decision was not solely Joe's to make. Maybe it was too late; maybe Vanessa's heart might be bigger than what Joe deserved. Whatever it was, Joe would never forget this lesson.

As he watched his brother grabbed his jacket and disappeared out of the door to brave the frigid weather, he let out a heavy breath and turned to his dad, smiling gratefully.

"Dad, you know something I've learned?"

"Yes?"

"That once your start on the journey of discovery, you can be very humbled by what little you know. And as you keep untangling the bits of truths inside yourself, you realized that there's so much more to learn. Most importantly, the wonderland is not anywhere outside- it is inside you, me and everyone else. The wonderland is there when you look into a face you've known all your life and can still bother to find something amazing and new in those wrinkles, crowfeet and the familiar smile. It's inside your heart… . And the Wonderland is merely amazement, kindness, openness and a whole lot of Love."


End file.
